Sensational week
by sammyneko
Summary: Tenían una semana completa para ellos solos, sin embargo, sierta pareja llegó a interrumpir su tan anhelada privacidad. Una serie de acontecimientos y una misteriosa misión, harán de esa semana un mar de sucesos algo inesperados. ¿Podrán esos sucesos sobreponerse a las sensaciones que sienten? Urayoru & Ichiruki por ahora
1. El secreto de la pareja fugitiva

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste :D**

**Bueno, primero que nada les recomiendo que si no han visto todo el anime de Bleach o leído el manga hasta la temporada de los Fullbrings, denle a la flechita de atrás y olvídense de la existencia de este fic… (Bueno no, pero no quiero arruinarles el resto de la serie c:) **

**¡Como sea! Los personajes pertenecen al genialotso Tite Kubo **

**Capítulo 1: El secreto de la pareja fugitiva**

Vaya, soy la última en llegar. La reunión todavía no ha comenzado, eso me alivia pero… ¿cuál será el motivo? Al llegar, observo que todos aguardan en silencio. Me dispongo a colocarme en mi lugar de siempre pero Kuchiki me detiene, tomándome del brazo y con sus ojos cerrados.

-Intenta comportarte. –Me murmuró serio y pausadamente. ¿Comportarme? Me suelto de su agarre enojada por su gesto. ¿Podría ser un poco más directo no? Y además, ¿desde cuándo esa actitud de tanta confianza conmigo? El Capitán Comandante se dispone a comenzar. Me ubico en mi sitio e inicia la reunión.

-Veo que nadie se ha ausentado. –Dirige sus ojos a cada uno de los presentes– Este es un día muy importante, desde hace siglos que…

-Disculpe, Genryuusai-dono… –Interrumpió Ukitake tosiendo– Si no es mucho pedir, ¿podría ir directamente al grano? –Todas las miradas se dirigen a su rostro. Hoy se ve más enfermo de lo normal, apuesto a que no podrá estar mucho tiempo aquí parado sin desmayarse o algo por el estilo. El Comandante se dispone a comenzar de nuevo.

-Está bien, Capitán Ukitake. –Hace una pausa– Como sabrán, el exiliado, Urahara Kisuke y la antigua Capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales, Shihōin Yoruichi se…

Al escuchar sus nombres un escalofrío recorre lentamente mi espalda, de abajo hacia arriba. Mi mente se llena de antiguos recuerdos que he intentado reprimir, con todas mis fuerzas, tantos años…

(Flash Back)

Yoruichi-sama me había citado un viernes por la tarde, como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones, a entrenar al bosque. Pero justo ese día, ese maldito día, no llegó. ¿Por qué? ¡No lo sabía! Al principio pensé que habría tenido un percance así que esperé. Pero, al ver que no llegaba y que oscurecía, mis pensamientos idiotas empezaron a invadir mi mente: comencé a imaginarme que estaría peleando indefensa, sangrando, rogando mi ayuda. Que imbécil fui… "La gran Yoruichi Shihōin implorando auxilio de una simple shinigami como yo".

Pasaron por lo menos dos horas hasta que me convencí a mi misma de ir a buscarla. Recorrí el bosque usando el shunpo más rápido que logré realizar, y al no encontrarla, continúe así por los cuarteles de la Segunda división. Tampoco se encontraba ahí. Fui a la mansión Shihōin y los guardias me dijeron que Yoruichi-dono informó que iba a pasar la noche con su escuadrón. Mi búsqueda no terminó, no podía ser que Yoruichi-sama no se presentará a un entrenamiento, ella siempre cumplía.

La busqué por todas partes: por unos acantilados y algunas ruinas, por lugares que hacía ya años que nadie visitaba, incluso fui hasta el sexto, octavo, cuarto y décimo tercer escuadrón. Sin poder evitar más de alguna mirada extraña.

Se me hiso de noche, y aún con la vaga esperanza de encontrarla, regresé al bosque. En el trayecto hacia allá fue cuando al fin logré sentir un poco de su reiatsu. Iba cruzando por debajo de la colina del Soukyouku cuando distinguí del interior de ésta, su energía espiritual.

Se podían sentir dos grandes masas de presión. Sin duda que una pertenecía a Yoruichi-sama, y sin duda también que se encontraban luchando. No lo pensé dos veces cuando subí precipitadamente, necesitaba rescatarla.

Al llegar a la cima, escondida entre algunos arbustos, había una puerta de madera incrustada en la tierra. Era un escondite. Pensé que podría ser la guarida de algún poderoso criminal y que Yoruichi-sama se había visto obligada a enfrentarse ella misma a él.

Estaba exhausta. No había parado de correr y hacer el shunpo durante horas, en esas condiciones no le sería de ayuda… Pero de todas formas me decidí a entrar. Escondí mi reiatsu, una técnica que había aprendido hace muy poco, abrí la pequeña puerta y me adentré de un salto.

Aterricé sin hacer ruido mientras abría mis ojos cegados por el polvo y la luz del día. Estaba de día. Observé a mí alrededor, era sorprendente. En el interior de la cima había todo un escondite. Era un espacio enorme, macizos de tierra abundaban en el lugar, había algunos árboles verdes y unas aguas termales se distinguían a lo lejos. No parecía la guarida de un criminal, no había armas ni nada de eso, era más bien como una especie de _parque_.

Me escondí detrás de una pequeña colina y busqué con la mirada a Yoruichi-sama. La encontré de inmediato. Estaba luchando, no logré ver contra quien, un montículo me impedía ver al enemigo. Sigilosamente empecé a acercarme, escondiéndome, a medida que me acercaba, por entre los cerros de tierra. Cuando estuve a unos cuantos metros de ella, logré observar mejor: cerca de las aguas termales se encontraban dos haoris de Capitanes. Uno era del segundo escuadrón y el otro… no podía ser…

-¡Vamos Kisuke! ¿Ese laboratorio tuyo te ha dejado en mala forma acaso? –Urahara… Mascullé entre dientes. Siempre sospeché mal de él ¿cómo se atrevía a luchar contra Yoruichi-sama? Ambos se sujetaron en unas colinas paralelas la una de la otra.

-Como siempre tus movimientos son muy poderosos, Yoruichi-san.

-Lo que tú digas.

Dijo esto y comenzó a pelear otra vez. Leían cada uno de los movimientos del otro, estaban casi sincronizados, no era la primera vez en que se enfrentaban. Me parecía imposible… ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota? Pero no, no estaban precisamente luchando, estaban más bien _jugando_. Mientras pensaba en eso, se detuvieron sujetándose de las mismas colinas de antes.

-Creo que fue suficiente por hoy, Kisuke. –Yoruichi-sama se estiró y comenzó a caminar hacia las aguas termales, seguida por Urahara.

-¿Cansada Yoruichi-san?

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Además, este tipo de cosas no con las que me provocan cansancio precisamente.

-¿Cansancio? ¡Pero qué de todo lo que haces podría cansarte!

-¿Eh? ¿¡Insinúas que no hago nada!? –Ella se dio vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh! Yo no hice eso…

-¡Oh si lo hiciste! Bien, escucha: hoy tenía un entrenamiento y lo cancelé solo para venir aquí contigo, ¡lo que significa que ahora estaría muy cansada si no fuera por ti!

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo entiendo! –Se acercó un paso a ella, Yoruichi-sama no retrocedió– Aunque suena como si te hubiera hecho un favor.

-Debo admitir que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de entrenar precisamente. –Le dijo, dándole la espalda con las manos en las caderas.

Fue entonces cuando di un respingo: ese atrevido de Urahara la besó en la mejilla, abrazándola por el dorso al mismo tiempo. Ella no se resistía.

Me confundí, asuste y avergoncé por completo. Era una posición bastante… íntima. ¿Es qué acaso tendrían una especie de… relación? Mi respuesta fue respondida cuando Urahara empezó a darle besos en el cuello a Yoruichi-sama. Sí, la tenían. ¿Desde cuándo? Y más importante que eso, ¿¡cómo podría volver a mirarlos sin tener esas imágenes en mi cabeza!? Imaginarme la situación me hiso ruborizarme de antemano.

-Kisuke…

-¿Hm? –Urahara se hacía más insistente, la atrajo hacia sí y Yoruichi-sama ladeo la cabeza para darle acceso. Eso hizo que me sonrojara, no debía estar viendo esa situación.

-¿No dejaste nada pendiente en el laboratorio?

-No. –Dijo en su cuello, luego la observó con cara de confusión– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Hace un rato sentí que alguien se acercaba. No me concentré en averiguar quién era, pero creo que ya se fue.

Yoruichi-sama se escabulló de los brazos de Urahara y volvió a encaminarse hacia las aguas termales. Él se quedo quieto mientras ella comenzaba a sacarse la ropa, desvié mi mirada bruscamente para no observar su cuerpo desnudo. Ya lo había visto antes, cuando me enseñó su maravillosa transformación de gato a mujer. Pero esa vez me sentía raramente incomoda, debió haber sido por la presencia de Urahara.

Necesitaba irme de ahí, no quería ni imaginarme lo que sucedería después. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo sin ser vista? En esos momentos no estaban distraídamente jugando para que yo pudiera escabullirme y hacer como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. Estaba perdida. Me tapé los oídos e intente pensar en otra cosa.

-¿No piensas venir, Kisuke? –No me había tapado lo suficientemente fuerte los oídos. Observé en la dirección de Urahara y ahí estaba él, mirándome con la mayor de las tranquilidades.

-Olvidé darle la llave del laboratorio a Hiyori-san. –Dijo sin desviar su mirada de mí.

-No te tardes.

De un instante a otro el cielo se volvió de noche otra vez. El viento me golpeaba fuertemente en la nuca. Íbamos a una altura y velocidad increíble para mí en ese entonces, la colina del Soukyouku ya prácticamente no se advertía y los árboles se veían bastante más pequeños desde allí arriba. Unas manos me sujetaban bruscamente de la cintura como si se tratase de cualquier cosa. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para observar, al revés, a quien me sostenía: Urahara. Al mirarle a la cara me sonrojé, no podía dejar de recordar lo ocurrido antes.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que atrapé a una avispita curiosa. –Desvié bruscamente mi mirada de él e intenté soltarme. No lo logré, me apretaba más fuerte cada vez que pretendía zafarme– Quieta Avispita, deja de intentar huir de mí…

-¡Calla Urahara! –Maldito… ¿Quién se creía él para dirigirse a mí de esa forma? Y esa maldita sonrisa suya pegada en la cara, me enfurecía y hacía que me sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

-En verdad yo soy el que quiere pedirte eso…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le dije, intentando no entender lo que me decía. ¿Eso era lo que él quería no? Que su secreto estuviera a salvo aparentando no haber visto nada. Y eso también era lo que yo quería, olvidarme de todo lo que ocurrió. Aunque fuera sólo fingiendo…

-Comprendes rápido. Pero conmigo no es tan necesario, Avispita.

-No me digas "Avispita". –Le recriminé, se estaba pasando y repasando de la raya.

-¿Pero por qué? Las avispitas curiosean el polen de las flores, como tú algunos asuntos…

-¡Esas son las abejas idiota! –Intenté de nuevo zafarme, sin obtener resultados.

-¡Vamos! Quieta, Avispita. –No le obedecí ¿Quién se creía él para darme órdenes?– ¿Qué diferencia tienen? Avispa-Abeja ¡Qué más da! Además…

Hiso una pausa y ese idiota me dejo caer.

El choque contra el aire no fue doloroso, pero si lo sería el desmoronarse contra la tierra del bosque a esa altura. Mi cuerpo no podía darse la vuelta para poder aterrizar y hacer del impacto algo menos agudo, iba agarrando cada vez más velocidad. Estaba a punto de caer contra el que me pareció de pronto, un mortal suelo. Pretende matarme pensé, pero no fue así.

-…Avispita suena mejor.

De pronto, ya no estaba cayendo a punto de tener una caída espantosa. Sino que estaba a salvo en el suelo del bosque, torpemente afirmada por debajo de los brazos, a punto de caer sentada si no fuera porque Urahara me sostenía. Aunque me costara admitirlo, ese idiota en verdad era fuerte. Claro, que ahora yo lo soy aún más.

-¡Vaya! Un poco más y no te atrapo… –Me soltó y yo caí sentada con las piernas abiertas. Segundos después la sonrisa odiosa de ese imbécil estaba frente a mí– Bueno, bueno. Creo que este será nuestro pequeño secretillo ¿No es así, Avispita? –Me tocó la punta de la nariz y antes de que pudiera retirar su estúpida mano de mi cara, ya se había ido.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Tomando en cuenta esos requisitos, se ha decidido… –Vuelvo a la reunión. Doy un vistazo rápido a todos los Capitanes, escuchan mirando hacia el suelo. Supongo que nadie habrá notado mi falta de atención–…que la Capitana de la Segunda división, Soi Fong y el Capitán de la Décimo Tercera división, Jushirou Ukitake, irán al mundo humano a cumplir con la misión y a darles el mensaje a los antes mencionados.

¿¡Qué!? Misión, mensaje, mundo humano, Urahara y Yoruichi-sama ¡Ni hablar!

-Capitán Comandante… –Comencé a decir.

Todos dirigen sus ojos hacia mí. ¿Cómo digo que no tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de ver juntos a esos dos? Y más que eso, ¡sin que los otros Capitanes se den cuenta de la razón del porqué no quiero verlos! Lo más probable es que lo tomen como un capricho personal. Además, ¿es necesario que vayan dos Capitanes? Si hubiera prestado atención a la reunión, sabría por lo menos cuál es el mensaje. ¡Ni si quiera sé de qué va la misión! Calma, es cosa de decir que tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender con mi escuadrón…

-Hable, Capitana Soi Fong.

Ni si quiera alcanzo a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando ya Ukitake me está interrumpiendo. Comienza a toser de una manera espantosa, se tapa la boca y advierto como registros de sangre desean escapársele de las manos, se tambalea y antes de que se desmaye o algo peor, Kyoraku se lo lleva de la sala. Noto como éste último le dedica una mirada de reproche al Capitán Yamamoto, que extraño…

-Discúlpenme. –Dijo la Capitana Unohana antes de marcharse a la siga de los dos ya no presentes. Después del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, todo queda sumido en un completo silencio. Bien, me preparo para continuar…

-Tsk ¿A quién se le ocurre venir en esas pintas? –Comenzó a decir Kenpachi. Grandioso, otro más que no me deja hablar– Ni que fuera tan importante…

-Uno de los deberes de un Capitán es asistir a las reuniones, Zaraki. –Le interrumpió Kurotshi– Aunque dudo mucho que tú logres comprender eso…

-¿Eh? ¿A qué vino eso? ¿Acaso es que echas de menos a ese Urahara o qué?

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido!

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a esto si no?

-¡No le estoy dando importancia! ¡Tengo un centenar de cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar!

-Si es así para que me interrumpes, estúpido.

-¡¿Estúpido?! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Te voy a…!

-¡Silencio! –El Capitán Yamamoto coloca orden, ese par de idiotas se callan– Como pudieron ver, dado al inestable estado de salud del Capitán Ukitake, se solicita a alguien que lo remplace. ¡Voluntarios! –Dijo golpeando el suelo con su katana.

Todos se quedan en silencio. Percibo que los ojos del Capitán Comandante miran un tanto suplicantes a Kurotshi, ¿Cree que él va querer ir? ¡Por favor! La comparaciones entre la primera y segunda generación del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo fueron suficientes como para que en él se sembrase un rencor hacia Urahara incluso mayor que el mío.

Ninguno hace ademán de hablar. Hmm, si nadie se ofrece, la misión podría cancelarse… Aún me queda una vaga esperanza…

-Capitán Kuchiki. Según lo que sé, usted parece conocer a Shihōin Yoruichi y a Urahara Kisuke desde hace ya varios años. Creo que es suficiente como para ocupar el lugar del Capitán Ukitake. –Kuchiki no responde– ¡Por este último evento! El Capitán de la Sexta división, Kuchiki Byakuya, y la Capitana de la Segunda división, Soi Fong, emprenderán rumbo al mundo humano al atardecer. Tendrán un plazo de una semana, no más, no menos. ¡Termina la reunión de Capitanes!

-Capitán Comandante…

Dije apenas en un susurro. Todos comienzan a abandonar la sala.

¡Rayos! Cumplir con la misión, ir donde esos dos, a darles un mensaje del cual no tengo ni idea de que se trata. Esto no puede ser peor… Especialmente por tener que verle la cara a ese idiota de Urahara.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**¿Qué les pareció? Si tiene algo que sea muy ñeee o faltas de ortografías háganmelo saber por favor c: Ah! Y si necesita alguna advertencia o algo así... (¡No me cuelguen es que soy nueva!) :) **

**El siguiente cap. es IchiRuki ;D **


	2. Hormonas en descontrol

**¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por el Review que me dijo que siguiera :') (Mi primer Review! ¡Qué emoción! *-*)**

**Antes de comenzar, me gustaría aclarar el tiempo en que ocurre la historia: Rukia ya fue rescatada y digamos que después del tiempo necesario para rehabilitar sus poderes, la reasignaron a la ciudad de Karakura y además le ordenaron que detallara la actividad del shinigami sustituto (como en el "Diario del Shinigami Sustituto" del Shinigami Cup.), es por eso que vuelve a vivir con Ichigo. Desde que regresó digamos que ya pasaron como unas tres semanas. Em no sé si me entienden, pero sitúense en el anime como que en vez de los bounts, sucede esto. Y en el manga, antes de que llegara el equipo de Hitsugaya. **

**Necesitaba aclarar este punto, porque no sé donde mencionar esto en la historia.**

**Capítulo 2: Hormonas en descontrol**

-¡Ey! ¡Deja de leer historietas y ponte a barrer! Tienes un desastre aquí.

-¡No seas escandaloso Ichigo, tampoco me grites!

-¡Yo grito cuanto quiero, esta es mi habitación!

-¡No es razón para que me grites!

-¿¡Sólo barre estas migas de pastelillos quieres!?

Ese maldito Ichigo ¡Quién se cree que es! Desde que su papá y sus hermanas se fueron de viaje, ha estado más fastidioso que de costumbre…

(Flash Back)

Habíamos llegado tarde de la escuela ya que un hollow se apareció por el camino. Ichigo se disponía a abrir la puerta de la casa cuando de pronto llegó un taxi haciendo sonar la bocina varias veces. Miramos en dirección del automóvil, extrañados por su presencia.

-¡Abran paso! –Dijo muy contenta una voz a nuestra espalda. Me di la vuelta y vi al papá de Ichigo cargando unas maletas, detrás de él venía Yuzu-chan con unas libretitas en las manos. Se veían muy acelerados.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Onii-chan, Rukia-chan! –Nos saludó la última con voz apresurada mientras se dirigía hacia el taxi.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuzu? –Le preguntó Ichigo, pero la aludida ya había vuelto a entrar en la casa.

-Pues papá se unió a la Comisión Clínica de residentes y lo han llamado a última hora para que asista a una reunión en el extranjero… –Dijo Karin-chan, mientras salía con paso calmado de la vivienda, apoyando sus manos en la nuca.

-¿Extranjero? ¿Quieres decir que se va de viaje?

-No se va, nos vamos de viaje. Él, Yuzu y yo.

-¡Así es, Ichigo! –Comenzó a decir su padre con euforia, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del portaequipaje– Ey ¿Listas niñas?

-Sí. –Yuzu-chan apareció de nuevo, esa vez cargando un maletín y una billetera. Su padre recibió las cosas y abrió la puerta del coche con ademán de que las niñas entraran. Luego de que lo hicieran, él se acomodó también, bajó el vidrio del auto e Ichigo y yo nos acercamos.

-Los llevaría con nosotros, pero Rukia-chan no tiene pasaporte y alguien debe cuidarla…

-Eh… No se preocupe por mí señor… –Le dije nerviosa y moviendo mis manos de manera tranquilizadora.

-¡Pero cómo no me voy a preocupar Rukia-chan! ¡Te estoy dejando en manos de mi hijo!

-Oye, lo haces sonar como si la dejaras en malas manos. –Le recriminó Ichigo.

-Es exactamente lo que intentaba decir.

Antes de que comenzara una pelea Yuzu-chan interrumpió:

-¡Lástima Rukia-chan, Onii-chan! Les traeremos un regalo ¿Si?

-Claro… –Le dije en tono conciliador.

-Hay una nota por si no nos encontrábamos en casa cuando ustedes llegaran. Dice el número del hotel, donde hay refrigerios, la…

-Adiós Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan. –Nos despidió Karin-chan, al tiempo que interrumpía a su hermana, evitando así una lista de cuidados y advertencias.

-¡Nos vemos en una semana! –Dijo el señor.

-¡Cuídense mucho!

Finalizó Yuzu-chan y el taxi partió.

(Fin Flash Back)

-¡Rukia!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Apresúrate quieres?!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Tu tampoco a mí! –Se produce un silencio, me quedo de pie, observándolo irritada ¡Quién se cree que es!– ¡Por favor Rukia, es sólo barrer!

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¡¿Y por qué no lo haces?!

-¡Porque me estás gritando!

-¡Tú también a mí! –Toma la escoba y la instala en frente de mi cara– Por favor. –Me dijo altaneramente. No le respondo, demostrándole que no tengo pensado obedecerle. Escucho un bufido y luego toma a la fuerza mi muñeca, acorralándome con ambos brazos, sin dejarme salida de su injusta demanda.

-¡Puedo hacerlo sola! –Levanto la cabeza para observarlo, resistiéndome al mismo tiempo a su movimiento de hacer que tome la escoba.

-¡Pues no se nota! –Dijo mientras me suelta.

-¡Claro que sí se nota! –Bajo rápidamente mi mirada, para centrarla en sus manos sujetando el bastón.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo haces?!

-¡Porque tú… –Empiezo a zafarme de él, empujándolo con los codos–…no me dejas hacerlo!

-¡Pero si ni si quiera has tomado la escoba!

Dejo de intentar soltarme de él y sujeto la tan mencionada estúpida escoba. Al hacerlo, mis manos se pasman encima de las de Ichigo. Extrañamente eso hiso que mi ceño se relajara y que él y yo nos quedáramos inmóviles. No me dice nada, sólo escucho como traga saliva sonoramente. Un cosquilleo poco familiar comienza a emerger en mi estómago ¿Qué es esto? Siento como en mi cuello choca una cálida respiración, lo que provoca que se me erice la piel de los brazos. Es extraño…

-Rukia… –Después de varios segundos, Ichigo se atreve a abrir la boca. Levanto mi mirada para observar su rostro lleno de confusión– ¿Estás sonrojada?

Me dijo algo nervioso. Maldición, creo que si lo estoy. Su aliento me llega al rostro. Siento unos raros deseos de que sus labi…

-Shire, Senbonzak…

-¡ALTO KUCHIKI! ¡Los daños materiales que ocasiones en el mundo humano serán descontados del presupuesto de nuestras divisiones!

¡¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?! Dirijo mí vista hacia el lugar en donde se escucharon esas voces: sobre la cama, se encuentra la Capitana Soi Fong sujetando el brazo de mi Nii-sama, impidiendo que éste liberara su shikai.

Aprovecho las miradas de reproche que se dedican el uno al otro, para soltarme de los brazos de Ichigo. Éste último se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Nii-sama, Capitana Soi Fong! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dije nerviosa y algo asustada también.

-Eso no es de interés de quienes no sean Capitanes, es información confidencial. –Me respondió ella fríamente.

-Por lo menos yo puedo preguntar qué demonios hacen ustedes dos en mi casa. –Interrumpió Ichigo. Su voz intentaba sonar seria pero no lo logró, en cambio se escuchó algo tímida.

-Capitana Soi Fong. –Comenzó a decir Nii-sama. Serio como siempre, fulmina con la mirada a Ichigo, luego a quien le sostiene forzosamente. Ésta última lo libera de inmediato ante la manera en que la observa.

-Vino aquí para alojarse. –Respondió la Capitana. Formal, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-¿¡Qué!? –Un fuerte rubor comienza a apoderarse de la cara de Ichigo, es muy difícil no darse cuenta– Imposible, mi familia no se encuentra.

-Con mayor razón, así habrá mucho menos problema con que se quede.

-¡Un carajo! No quiero a nadie más en mi casa, con Rukia aquí…

-Al Seireitei no le importan las hormonas descontroladas de un niñato como tú, Kurosaki. –Lo interrumpió. Ichigo junto con Nii-sama la miran de manera fulminante, ella los ignora– Además, no podemos darnos el lujo de conseguir una casa privada solo por una semana de alojo…

-¡Una semana!

-Así es. Espíritus prendiendo luces y comiendo en una casa donde se suponen que habitan personas no pasa desapercibida. En unos cuantos días estamos seguros que aparecerían esos programas de fantasmas que frecuentan ver por aquí en el mundo humano.

-¿No podrían usar un gigai? –Interrumpí.

-En el laboratorio no saben de esta misión. Sólo Capitanes, ya lo dije.

Nadie habla. Empiezo a contar los segundos de este embarazoso momento… 102, 103…

-Kuchiki. –Nii-sama la observa de reojo– No hay tiempo que perder.

Los dos se esfuman con un shunpo, no logré verlos. El silencio incómodo continua, no tengo el coraje para mirar a la cara a Ichigo y creo que él tampoco a mí.

-Rukia… – ¡Al fin! Sonido.

-¿Qué?

-Crees…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No me interrumpas. –Guardo silencio ¡Apresura Ichigo!– ¿Crees… que ella tenga razón?

-¿En qué?

-En lo de las hormonas. –Me atrevo a mirarlo, sus ojos ya están posados en mí– Me pregunto si…

Se acerca a mí lentamente ¿¡Qué pretende este idiota?! Su mano derecha se desliza tambaleante por mi mejilla, de arriba hacia abajo. Luego se detiene y sujeta mi mentón, obligándome a mirarle a la cara.

-Otra vez estás sonrojada Rukia… –Su voz ahora suena suave y aterciopelada– Me pregunto si…

-¿Qué te preg…?

Ichigo me silencio con sus labios.

Me besa muy suavemente, su lengua poco a poco empieza a buscar juntarse con la mía. Le hago más fácil la tarea: me inclino levemente hacia él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Sus manos se deslizan hasta mi cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo. Puedo oír su corazón y el mío propio latir muy rápido. ¿Son mis hormonas? Quién sabe… Pero esta sensación me agrada. Mis labios se vuelven más insistentes. Me pregunto… Si son mis hormonas, entonces… ¿hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado xD. Al principio pretendía que solo fuera UraYoru pero iban a ser muy pocos personajes y bueno, en mi opinión Ichigo y Rukia hacen un contraste genial además de que tienen momentos épicos en la serie. Fue por eso que los elegí más que nada en un principio… Y luego, mientras iba uniendo cosas y cosas… Me termino gustando mucho esta pareja *-* **

**¡Gracias por leer! :')**

**El siguiente cap. es 100% UraYoru *o* (A estos dos sí que los amo xD)**


	3. Por nada del mundo

**¡Hola! :D Bueno aquí va otro capítulo, espero que les guste c: **

**En este cap. tuve que ser bastante meticulosa para no tener posibles problemas con los límites de la clasificación de contenido, espero que no se incumpla nada y si es así, pues entonces lo arreglaré lo antes posible. No tengo acceso a internet, y si es que tiene algún problemín quizás me tarde un poquitín en arreglarlo… :c Cuando me cuelgue a la Wifi de mi colegio :D, ósea el lunes, veré si surgió algo o no (Ojalá que no c:) **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, LE PERTENECEN AL GRAN TITE KUBO (siempre quise escribir eso en mayúsculas cx)**

**Capítulo 3: Por nada del mundo**

Malditos perros… ¿¡Quién se creen que son!? ¿Los reyes del mundo? No pude hacer nada, había mucha gente como para poder defenderme de una manera más decente. Sólo me limité a correr como lo haría cualquier gato normal. Me duele mi cola… ¡Y ese dueño de porquería! No retuvo a su animalejo ese ni por un segundo. ¡Puf! Al fin he llegado, que cansancio.

-¡Ey, Kisuke! Ábreme.

-¡Oh, Yoruichi-san! ¡Pero si eres tú Yoruichi-san! –Me toma en sus brazos– ¡Pareciera como si hubiera pasado un siglo desde que no te veo!

-Han sido unas cuantas semanas solamente.

-Ya lo sé… –Acuesto mi cabeza en su hombro, me duele mucho la cola– ¿Quieres leche?

-No, creo que quiero té esta vez.

-¿Hm? ¿Te sucedió alguna cosa en el camino? –No disfruto de mi leche cuando me duele algo, es por eso que Kisuke sabe que cuando no quiero, es porque me hice o me hicieron daño.

-Bájame, vayamos adentro. Me duele la cola.

Entramos en la tienda y me siento en mi almohada favorita. Kisuke se dirige a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos llega, trayendo consigo una bandeja de té. Se sienta frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cola? –Me pregunta mientras prepara una taza mucho más baja y ancha que las otras.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Está demasiado torcida. Además, dijiste que te dolía. –Me extiende la bebida, me percato de que no ha servido una para él.

-¿No piensas beber té? –Pregunté para evadir el tema de los perros.

-Ahora no me apetece, pero tú si quieres ¿no?

-No, se me acaban de quitar las ganas de beber té…

-¿Quieres leche ahora?

-No. –Eso demuestra que aún me sigue doliendo mi cola. Aunque también, en estos momentos me ha dado el antojo de otra cosa…

-¿Deseas algo en especial?

-Sake.

-Vaya, lo siento pero se acabó ayer.

-¿¡Te lo bebiste sólo!?

-¡Qué querías que hiciera Yoruichi-san! –Dijo abanicándose– Estos últimos tres días me he quedado sólo en la tienda. Sin ninguna compañía…

-Tsk, estoy segura que sabías que iba a venir. –Comienzo a mover mi cola, pero me duele y lo dejo de hacer. Kisuke se da cuenta.

-¿Me vas a decir qué le paso a tu cola?

-Me mordió un perro.

-Que perro tan malo, pobre Yoruichi-san…

-No más que tú por no dejarme sake.

-Los gatitos no deben beber sake.

-Y los vendedores de dulces deberían callarse…

Me acerco gateando hacia él, transformándome en el camino hasta su regazo. Mi trasformación se completa a la mitad de la mesa, tirando todo al piso de paso. El dolor de mi cola desaparece, esparciéndose por mi espalda hasta no sentirse. La sala se llena de neblina, se demorará un poco en desvanecerse. El cuerpo de Kisuke se distingue entre todo el vapor y en un segundo me aferro a él, abrazándolo por el cuello con mis brazos y por la cintura con mis piernas. Sus manos me aprietan alrededor de mi espalda, haciendo que me incline contra su pecho.

-Hace un tiempo que quería tenerte así entre mis brazos, Yoruichi-san. –Ole mi cuello y yo me aferro más a su cuerpo– ¿Me extrañaste?

-Pues claro.

Le miro y me besa en los labios. Comienzo a desatarle el kimono y acariciar su pecho con una mano, contorneando los bordes de sus músculos, mientras que con la otra le saco su sombrero y lo lanzo hacia atrás, lo siento rodar por mi espalda y caer en el piso. Empiezo a jugar con los cabellos de su nuca.

-¿Cuánto me extrañaste? –Me susurró al oído con la voz agitada, mientras me doy cuenta de nuestro cambio de posición: sobre la mesa de té. Comienza a besar desesperadamente mi cuello, desde el hombro hasta mi mandíbula.

-Mucho… –Suspiro por el deleite– Más de lo que crees. –Se detiene y me observa.

-Vaya, no creí que ibas a decir eso. –Besa mis labios con insistencia– Eso me hace realmente feliz…

Dijo moviendo sus besos hasta mi pecho. Deslizo mis manos por debajo de su ropa y llego a su espalda, arañándola. Siento como la temperatura de su piel es más alta en esa zona, demasiado para ser verdad. Creo que le he hecho algo de falta… Su boca sube, acariciando y dando besos. Me sujeto a los bordes de la mesa, comienza a morder y a ser más insistente en sus caricias.

-Kisuke…

-¿Si… Yoruichi-san? –Su voz suena algo agitada.

-¿Tú… tú también… me extrañaste? –Apenas logré articular cada palabra.

-Por supuesto que sí…

Volvió a besarme en la boca, le agarro de la nuca para mantenerlo ahí. Cuando se separa para buscar aliento, se me queda mirando complacido, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, aguantando una carcajada.

-¿Qué es… tan gracioso?

-Estás lista…

-¿Tan pronto?

-Me has extrañado Yoruichi-san… –Me besa en la mejilla y se acerca a mi oído– Y yo a ti también te he echado mucho de menos…

-Ya lo había notado. –Le dije, refiriéndome a un punto de él que hace rato ha estado algo exaltado.

Vuelvo a rasguñarlo en la espalda, gimotea entre el dolor y el placer. No está tan reprimido como la mayoría de las veces. Debe de serle mucho más cómodo esto con la casa vacía. Antes de venir, le pedí a Tessai que se llevara a Jinta y a Ururu de excursión a alguna parte interesante. Tenemos una semana completa para nosotros solos. Podemos hacer lo que sea, donde sea, durante el tiempo que sea, sin preocuparnos de que alguien nos escuche…

Un quejido sale de la boca de Kisuke entrecortado por su respiración y un suspiro. Me sacia de él…

-Kisuke… –Gemí– Por nada del mundo… vayas a detenerte.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, Gatita.

Y comienza, en círculos, mientras me besa. Su lengua hace órbitas en mi boca, la mueve arriba, abajo, a los lados, me muerde los labios, el cuello, la mandíbula, sus manos juguetean sobre mi tórax y las mías en su espaldar, acompasando sus embestidas a través de lo más bajo de su espalda.

-Más rápido… –Me obedece, leves clamados empiezan a emerger de mí y la respiración de Kisuke comienza a ser más resonante. Sus manos se aferran a los bordes de la mesa por encima de mis hombros y su movimiento comienza a ser más intenso– Ah, sigue así…

Suspira en mi oído, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi piel. Dirijo mi boca hasta su hombro y lo muerdo. Comienza a dar besos en mi cuello mientras que yo lo abrazo enarcando mis caderas hacia él. Su mano derecha se dirige hasta mi pierna, acariciándome desde un poco antes de la rodilla, pasando por mi muslo hasta llegar a mis costillas. Sus besos bajan hasta mi hombro y suben por mi brazo hasta alcanzar mi muñeca, levantando mi extremidad con su mano izquierda. Aprovecho para pasar mi índice sobre sus labios, sintiendo su aliento tibio chocar contra mis dedos que él muerde y besa al mismo tiempo.

Con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, vuelve a besarme en la boca. Y mi brazo, antes levantado por él, se acomoda en su nuca. Arqueo mi espalda en el mismo instante en el que Kisuke posa sus manos en mis caderas y me oprime más contra él. Suspiro estirando mi cuello, dándole lugar para morder mi barbilla. Sus embestidas comienzan a ser aún más intensas, mis manos se aferran a los cabellos de su nuca otra vez, acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro gruñendo al mismo tiempo. Un quejido quiere iniciarse en mi garganta…

Precisamente en el segundo en que ese quejido estaba a punto de emerger, Kisuke levantó la cabeza de manera violenta y de la misma forma se alejó de mí, cayendo sentado en el piso. Me siento en la mesa observando cómo se arregla el kimono de manera precipitada. ¿No le dije que por nada del mundo fuera a detenerse? Mi respiración sigue agitada y la de él también, pero intenta disimularlo, sin obtener muy buenos resultados.

-Mejor conviértete en gato Yoruichi-san.

Dijo con la voz agitada y rápida. Le hago caso. Me doy la vuelta, dándole la cara a la puerta y ahí están: a través de lo que queda del vapor de mi transformación, Byakuya y Soi Fong observándonos con los ojos como platos. Ya veo… Esto no es algo del mundo, sino de la Sociedad de Almas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas: Por cochinones les pasó wajajaja :D… Espero que les haya gustado y que no tengan deseos de tirarme tomates.**

**Como pudieron leer, la cuestión es sugerida no explícita (¡por favor que no tenga nada que no deba, no soy lo suficiente malota como para infringir las reglas de Fanfiction!) Ya, pero en serio, ojalá que este bien así porque tengo otro cap. ya escrito como de este estilo… (estoy adelantando? Emm creo que si -.- Ñajañaja) ¡Como sea! Muchísimas gracias por leer, ahora entiendo lo que se siente tener un ****Review :'D **

**Zerathul95 y Cabe: GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS :'D**

**Voy a subir dos cap. esta vez ;DD **


	4. Conversaciones

**¡Hola otra vez! Este cap. es bastante corto pero subí dos :DD**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo **

**Capítulo 4: Conversaciones**

-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué es lo que trae por aquí a dos Capitanes ni más ni menos? Aunque debo admitir que no han llegado en un momento muy oportuno que digamos… –Dijo abanicándose.

-¿A si? Juraría que habíamos entrado en el momento perfecto. –Me burlé.

-Oh, pero que malvada eres Avispita. Ponte en mi lugar ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? Dejar a la pobre Yoruichi-san sedienta de que le… ¡Ay!

-No atormentes a Soi Fong, Kisuke. –Yoruichi-sama en su forma humana y con ropa esta vez, se sienta al lado de Urahara después de haberle apretado el hombro. Bien merecido se lo tiene– Y bien ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Espero a que Kuchiki responda, ya que yo no sé por qué tenemos que hacer todo esto. Si lo supiera respondería yo obviamente, así le demostraría a Urahara lo importante de mi posición y que ahora soy mucho más fuerte que hace unos 105 años atrás, de eso estoy segura…

-¿Qué? ¿Piensan quedarse aquí sentados sin decir nada? –Yoruichi-sama habló, ¿Qué este idiota de Kuchiki no piensa abrir la boca nunca?

-Claro que no, no tenemos tiempo que perder. –Dijo el que antes no hablaba. Me observa de reojo ¿Pretende que yo hable?– La Capitana de la Segunda división, Soi Fong vino aquí para alojarse. Eso es todo por ahora.

Dijo con formalidad. ¡Maldito! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Venganza por lo de antes? Vaya estoy roja… maldición.

-Kisuke. –Mi señora no despega sus ojos de mí, apoya su codo sobre la mesa sujetándose del mentón con una mano.

-¿Si Yoruichi-san? –Le respondió Urahara.

-Tráenos té por favor.

-¿Algo más?

-Llévate al pequeño Byakuya contigo… Y también trae unos cuantos pastelillos.

Urahara se pone de pie, le hace una seña a Kuchiki y se marchan, supongo que a la cocina. Solo quedamos Yoruichi-sama y yo. ¿Me dirá que no quiere a una intrusa en su casa? ¿Me echará ahora mismo?

-Y bien Soi Fong, –Aquí viene… Me gritara que no debí haber venido a molestarla, que debo aprender a tocar la puerta y que ahora debo irme por mi incompetencia ¡Ah no quiero ni imaginarme que me dirá!– ¿Cómo has estado?

¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué como estoy? ¡Eso es todo! No puedo creerlo, esto no puede estar pasando de verdad. Acabo de ver, por segunda vez, como esos dos hacen… cosas. Y la única respuesta que recibo a cambio es "¿Cómo has estado?"

-Por tu cara veo que estás igual que siempre.

-Yoruichi-sama… –Me he sonrojado– Yo… yo no…

-¡Vamos! Creía que estabas al tanto de esto. –Mis ojos se abren como platos ¿Yoruichi-sama sabía que yo sabía lo que hay entre ella y Urahara? Siento como el calor en mis mejillas se hace más intenso.

-¿Cómo se enteró de eso? –Pregunté tímidamente.

-Kisuke me lo dijo.

Urahara… ¡¿No era nuestro pequeño secretillo?! ¿Cómo podré ahora mirarla sin que se me caiga la cara de vergüenza? ¡Ah! ¡Si tan solo no hubiera ido a buscarla ese maldito día! Nada de esto me estaría sucediendo…

-No pongas esa cara Soi Fong. –Su voz rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos– No les des tantas vueltas al asunto.

Me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos, lo mejor es que haga como si no hubiera visto nada. Eso es lo que he hecho desde ese día y esto sólo me recalca que debo seguir haciéndolo. Aún así, no logro evitar sentirme incómoda.

-¿Quieres cambiar de tema? –Asiento con la cabeza, casi desesperadamente. No quiero seguir hablando de esto…

(Mientras tanto en la cocina)

-¿No vas a llevarles pastelillos y té?

-¡Por supuesto, Capitán Kuchiki!

-¿Y a qué esperas?

-Bueno, no quiero interrumpir.

-¿Interrumpir?

-¡Pues claro! No pensabas que Yoruichi-san nos echaría solo para que le lleváramos pastelillos y té ¿O sí? –No respondo– Vaya, la conoces menos de lo que yo pensaba.

-A ti tampoco te conozco mucho que digamos.

-Tienes razón… ¿A que vino eso por cierto? ¿Acaso Kuchiki-san está mostrando algo de interés en este humilde comerciante? –Que mofa más absurda– ¡No me mires así! Me recuerda al pequeño Byakuya. Creo que siento nostalgia…

-No te burles de mí.

-Creo que ya lo hice.

-Calla Urahara.

-Está bien, aunque ambos deberíamos hacerlo… –Le obedezco. Se oye una risa– ¡Bien! Creo que ya podemos entrar.

Toma una bandeja con té y pastelillos, abre la puerta y en la sala se encuentran Yoruichi riendo y la Capitana Soi Fong algo aterrada.

(En la sala)

-¡Oh! ¿Pero por qué tienes esa cara Avispita?

-No es de tu interés. –Ese idiota… Urahara y Kuchiki vuelven a sus sitios.

-Le estaba diciendo que seríamos un trío excelente.

-¡Yoruichi-sama! –Le recriminé. Ella toma de una taza de té como si esta conversación fuera de lo más normal. ¿¡Pero qué cosas está diciendo!?

-¡Oh pero si es verdad! Avispita va a pasar la noche con nosotros… –Dijo Urahara.

-Son unos per... –Kuchiki se aclara, fingidamente, la garganta. Habló aterrado, con el ceño fruncido. Lo observo mientras que Yoruichi-sama se ríe.

-¿Pervertidos? ¡Pero en qué cosas estás pensando Kuchiki-san! No ensucies la mente de la inocente Avispita. –Le respondió Urahara.

-No te burles de mí.

-Creo que lo acabo de volver a hacer. –La expresión en el rostro de Kuchiki se vuelve aún más enfadada que antes, el calor de mis mejillas se incrementa mientras que mis cejas, casi inconscientemente, comienzan a juntarse. Maldición, mejor observo el piso…

-Vaya, vaya… Tan gruñones como siempre. –Comenzó decir Yoruichi-sama– Relájense, yo no compartiría a Kisuke con nadie.

Observo a Urahara, abre un poco los ojos y luego se esconde tras su abanico. Miro a Kuchiki, su ceño se relaja un poco, creo que es por la especie de aclaración que le ha dado Yoruichi-sama de que sólo estaban bromeando. Aunque de todas formas me asustaron bastante, además de incomodarme.

-Nos tenemos que retirar. La Capitana Soi Fong volverá alrededor de las diez de la noche.

Kuchiki se pone de pie. Urahara nos despide haciendo un gesto con la mano que sujeta su abanico, mientras que Yoruichi-sama se limita a seguir bebiendo su té.

Salimos de la tienda a paso rápido, en silencio. El semblante de Kuchiki sigue siendo de enfado, quién sabe qué rayos le pasa ahora. Y lo que es peor, quién sabe qué rayos vamos a hacer ahora. Sin embargo hay algo que me preocupa más que todo eso… ¿Por qué yo tengo que quedarme aquí y él con Kurosaki?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Y eso fue todo ._. Lo sé, no me tiren tomates (¡Ay! Ese me llegó en el ojo o) Como sea, Bya-kun estuvo algo parlanchín en este capítulo… Hmmm no sé, digamos que la influencia de quienes lo vieron crecer (¡Zanahorias no!) le hace volver a sus actitudes del pasado… Y hablando de pasado ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Ishin y Byakuya fueron capitanes juntos? *o* ¿Hablarían alguna vez? Después de todo los Shiba eran nobles… ¿Qué creen ustedes? Eso me da algunas ideas je je je… (Ideas bien locosas creándose en mi cabeza) **

**¡Gracias por leer! c: **


	5. Te quiero

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno este cap. es 100% Ichiruki, espero que lo disfruten (les recomiendo que lo lean con un acento bien españolísimo xD)**

**Como en el tercer cap. también fui muy meticulosa… **

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MI ÍDOLO PERSONAL: ¡TITE KUBO! xD**

**Capítulo 5: Te quiero**

-Rukia…

-¿Qué?

-Esta es mi prime… –Le tapo la boca, no quiero que lo diga.

-También la mía. –Le beso en el hombro.

Separo mi mano de sus labios para taparlos con los míos. Me aferro más a su cuerpo, sólo nosotros, entrelazados… Me besa el cuello, contorneo sus músculos con mis dedos mientras disfruto el roce de sus labios tímidos en mi piel.

-¿Estás segura de hacer… esto? –Me susurró al oído. Antes de que lograra responderle, lo empujo quedando sobre él.

-Sí…

Comienzan las caricias y los besos. Después de un rato toma de mi cintura y… comienza esto. Muy delicadamente. Está siendo demasiado cuidadoso, creo que yo tendré que hacer el trabajo… Inicio despacio, sus manos se dirigen a mis hombros y luego a mi cintura prensándome más contra él, estoy hecha a su medida por lo que parece.

De pronto siento un pequeño dolor, Ichigo se da cuenta, me observa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-¿Segura?

-No…

-¿Quieres que… nos detengamos?

-No. –Me acerco despacio a su oído– Ya comenzamos, hay que terminar…

Le beso el cuello y debajo de su oreja, sus manos bajan y suben por mi espalda, abrazándome y acariciándome. Yo sigo oscilando, apoyando mis manos en su pecho. Repentinamente incremento un poco la viveza e Ichigo suelta un suspiro. Eso hace que se me erice toda la piel del cuerpo. La aumento un poco más, se aferra a mis caderas con la boca entreabierta, me contempla y yo a él.

-Rukia…

-¿Qué? –Dije bajo y muy despacio.

No me responde y se incorpora dejándome de nuevo apoyada en su regazo. Hace un movimiento rápido e intercambiamos de posiciones.

-Me toca…

Su voz suena agitada y entrecortada. Ahora es él… Apoya sus manos por encima de mis hombros. Abrazo su ya enorme y musculosa espalda, mientras él comienza a besar mi hombro, mi mano se desliza hasta llegar a su nuca pasando por debajo de su brazo y luego a su cabellera rebelde. Jugueteo con sus cabellos mientras él me besa y sigue moviéndose lenta y suavemente…

De pronto un gemido sale de mi boca. El primero que emerge de mi pecho desde que nació esto. Ichigo me observa, luego aumenta la velocidad y la profundidad, vuelvo a repetir mí símbolo de plenitud. Sentí como se estremecía al oírme, es cada vez más profundo y vivo, un calor se apodera de mi cuerpo súbitamente y sin darme cuenta me estaba aferrando demasiado a sus cabellos.

Ichigo continúa así, besando mis hombros, cuello, pecho, mis manos aferrándose al cobertor y las suyas a mi cintura. Mi respiración se hace más intensa, tanto que una serie de suspiros se apodera de mí, no logro retenerlos, imposible con Ichigo. Su respiración se vuelve resonante, tanto que su aliento golpea notoriamente la piel de mi cuerpo. Sus labios, que daban tiernos besos en mi cuello, se dirigen a mi oído izquierdo.

-Te quiero, Rukia…

-Yo igual, Ichigo…

Le respondí sin aliento. Sus dedos, pasaron de mi cintura hasta sobre mis hombros, y mis manos, que se sujetaban con fuerza a su cobertor, se deslizan hasta abrazarlo. Sin dejarlo escapar, nuestros labios se juntan en un penetrante beso. El dan den me consume hasta que un escalofrío comienza a emerger desde mis piernas, pasando por mi espalda, inundándome por completo en un placer inconfundible. Siento como se estremece más y más, como su beso se desvanece en busca de aliento para luego volverme a besar con más fuerza. Es incontrolable. Sus movimientos aún más rápidos que antes. El escalofrío se apodera de todo mi cuerpo, lo abrazo con aún más fuerza, sintiendo su pecho rozar el mío. Un último gemido emerge de mi pecho ya casi sin aliento… El placer es mutuo y profundo. Se vuelve cada vez más despacio hasta ser casi imperceptible. Cierro mis ojos, mis párpados se sienten muy pesados. Ichigo cae a mi lado y me abraza por la espalda, me acurruco en su cuerpo para luego consumirme en un sueño muy pero muy placentero…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas: Ah! No puedo creer que haya escrito algo tan cursi… ¡tírenme los tomates que quieran! (¡Ay! ¡No zanahorias! :'c) Jeje… ¡Como sea! En el siguiente cap. se aclaran muchas cosas y en el siguiente del siguiente cap. JAJAJA Simplemente me encanta y es el cap. del que más me siento orgullosa.**

**PD1: Desde los siguientes capítulos se pone la cosa más interesante, estos que he publicado son más que nada el intro de la historia ;D**

**PD2: Lo del acento españolísimo lo decía por la entrevista que dio Tite Kubo en Alemania (**_**"apasionado y un poco erótico" **_**jajaja Me encanta x'D)**

**¡Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer! :D **


	6. Perder tiempo

**Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien c: **

**He aquí un nuevo cap. que les aclarará varias cosillas **

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO xD**

**Capítulo 6: Perder tiempo**

Byakuya y Soi Fong ya se fueron, Kisuke y yo quedamos otra vez solos. Con una bandeja de té tirada en el piso, otra completamente llena porque nadie quiso comer bocadillos, mi éxtasis sin haber hecho si quiera una aparición y el sombrero de Kisuke quién sabe dónde. Aunque debo admitir que me encanta la compañía de Soi Fong, pero no sé... Ya no recuerdo la última vez en que estuvimos a solas con Kisuke. Ah sí, hace más o menos una hora antes de que nos interrumpieran.

-¡Bien! Estamos solos… –Dijo Kisuke abanicándose–…otra vez.

-¡Así es!

-¿Quieres leche?

Asentí con la cabeza y nos pusimos de pie. Vaya, mis planes se han arruinado…

(En un terreno de Karakura)

Llevamos corriendo más o menos una hora. Kuchiki no ha dicho palabra alguna, como es de suponerse. Nos dirigimos al bosque, esquivando los árboles desde lo alto usando el shunpo, obviamente puedo ir más rápido que él pero ni idea de adonde nos dirigimos. Odio ir atrás, es tan molesto. No puede ser peor, tengo que quedarme en un lugar donde sé que en el fondo no seré bienvenida. Aunque Yoruichi-sama me dijo que a Urahara no le molestaba mi presencia y que a ella le alegraba mucho verme. Pero no sé, creo que debería dejarlos solos…

De pronto unos brazos me toman de la cintura y por debajo de las rodillas, llevándome hasta el suelo donde me liberan repentinamente. Me incorporo exaltada, ¿Pero qué diablos cree Kuchiki que hace?

-¿Pero qué…?

-Creí haberte dicho que intentaras comportarte. Si no fuera por mí, hubieras colisionado con un árbol.

-Por si lo olvidas, soy Capitana de una de las Doce divisiones. Chocar con un árbol no me haría daño alguno.

-No quiero oírte fanfarronear sobre tus habilidades como Capitana, no me interesa en lo absoluto. – ¡Maldito!

-Pues entonces no vuelvas a preocuparte por mi seguridad.

-Eres crucial para la misión, es necesario hacerlo.

¿Soy crucial para la misión? ¿Pero cuál es? ¡Si tan solo hubiera puesto atención a la reunión! Lo observo con reproche, apuesto a que tiene claro que no sé para qué estamos aquí. Comienza a caminar y yo lo sigo. Pasaron unos minutos y se detiene en frente de un enorme árbol, tendrá algo más de cien años por lo que se ve.

-¿Qué haremos con ese árbol?

-Se supone que deberías saberlo, lo dijeron en la reunión.

No respondo, un rubor incomodo se apodera de mi rostro. Miro de reojo a Kuchiki, me observa. Evito sus ojos ¿Hasta cuánto pretende seguir con la farsa de que estoy al tanto de lo que sucede?

-Como sabrás, – ¡Al fin! Supongo que se dignará a explicarme las cosas– a los exiliados se les perdona cuando sus delitos no sobrepasan los beneficios que le han hecho a la Sociedad de Almas. Como pasa con Urahara Kisuke, supongo que sabrás por qué…

-Claro que lo sé. –Habría que ser tan distraído como Omaeda para no saberlo.

-En la Sociedad de Almas ya se ha validado el reiatsu de Urahara, para que pueda ir al mundo humano desde allá, solo falta validar su reiatsu desde aquí y que así pueda regresar cuando lo desee.

-Tsk. Estoy segura que ese Urahara sabe cómo hacerlo sin tener que tomarnos tantas molestias…

-Si llega a ser así, no sería legalmente. Además es poco probable, las medidas que se tomaron con él fueron suficientes.

¡Claro! Cómo olvidar las medidas que se tomaron con "el genio del milenio". Tres equipos de kidou completos para crear el famoso sello triple, aunque su nombre no le encaja para nada puesto que cada una de las partes de su sello es independiente de la otra… La Primera parte fue ubicada en el fin del mundo humano, la cual le impide ir a la Sociedad de Almas desde aquí. La Segunda, en la puerta Senkai del Seireitei, lo que impide que pueda ir al mundo humano desde allá. Así, si destruía la Primera y llegaba a la Sociedad de Almas, estaría la Segunda impidiéndole escapar al mundo humano y así poder arrestarlo. Pero a pesar de todo, el Seireitei no quedó conforme con esas prevenciones, nadie se arriesgaría tanto dijeron muchos, pero la Central 46 dictó que se trataba de un poderoso criminal, que cualquier medida era absolutamente necesaria. Así que, crearon una Tercera parte ubicada en el mismo Urahara, la cual le impide ir al mundo humano desde la Sociedad de Almas e ir a la Sociedad de Almas desde el mundo humano. Además, a ésta última parte, le adaptaron un sistema de auto-destrucción-mutua. Si Urahara llegaba a destruir la única parte de su negación a la cual tenía mayor alcance, se incineraría desde dentro por su propio reiatsu. Algunos dicen que entre las cosas que dejo en la Sociedad de Almas encontraron la forma de crear la tercera y más importante parte de su negación e incluso como utilizarla en batalla. Yo no me creo nada de eso… ¡Ah! Y casi me olvido de mencionar a dos capitanes que tuvieron que ayudar. En total, muchas molestias por un solo Shinigami.

-Para romper su sello habría que por lo menos traer aquí a tres equipos completos de kidou junto a nosotros. Y supongo que nos toca romper la Primera parte, que se supone que está en la Antar…

-Hace dos semanas la trasladaron para que nosotros terminemos el trabajo. –Me interrumpió, ¿Cómo se atreve?– Y los tres equipos de kidou hace tres días que hicieron su parte en todo esto.

-¿Por qué aquí en Karakura y no allá?

-Para no perder tiempo en hacer dos viajes, tenemos que informarles primero lo que se va a hacer y luego hacerlo. Además, tenemos que interactuar con el mismo Urahara. – ¿Con el mismo Urahara? ¿Quiere decir que romperemos también la Tercera parte? ¿Pero cómo? Y además ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-Todo eso tardaría como máximo dos o tres días ¿Por qué una semana? –Dije furiosa. Se tomaron, por segunda vez, demasiadas molestias por Urahara.

-El Capitán Comandante decidió que es un tema delicado.

-No. No lo es, a cualquier exiliado le gustaría que le dieran la noticia de que ya no será tratado como un traidor. Y para colmo que van a destruir su sello. No es que se haya muerto alguien o algo así. ¿Por qué nos dieron tanto tiempo? ¿Sólo tenemos que informarle, hacerlo y ya no?

-Esta vez es diferente. Tienen que pensar en que…

-¿Tienen? –Le interrumpí– En esto el único implicado es Urahara, no comprendo por qué se tiene la maldita costumbre de siempre mencionarlos juntos.

-Hoy fuiste testigo del porqué de esa costumbre.

¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a sacar a luz un tema tan delicado como ese? ¡Claro! Los rumores de la pareja fugitiva ya eran bastante evidentes ¡Qué más da comprobarlos con los propios ojos! A él, Urahara nunca lo ha humillado como a mí.

-Como ya habrás oído antes, –Comenzó a decir. ¿Pretende darme una charla sobre los rumores acaso?– cuando se trabaja con un reiatsu, en éste se es capaz de distinguir todo tipo de cambios. En este caso, cuando se creó el sello de Urahara, Kyoraku y Ukitake notaron ciertas anormalidades…

-¿Qué anormalidades?

-Hormonales, sentimentales, emocionales. Como desees llamarlas.

Un rubor se apodera de mi rostro al comenzar a comprender lo que me está tratando de decir con todo esto. No puedo creerlo, ese idiota…

-Esa diferencia en su reiatsu fue provocada por otro. – ¿Yoruichi-sama?– Ese otro reiatsu se hacía presente mezclándose con el de Urahara. Al estar mezclados constantemente, los dos fueron, en parte negados.

-Eso no es…

-Sí. Si lo es, –Me interrumpió otra vez– en un principio Yoruichi lograba ir a la Sociedad de Almas si durante el trayecto estaba transformada y ya estando allá volvía a su forma humana. Su reiatsu no fue completamente afectado por el sello, pero de todas maneras le provocó limitantes. Ya después de varias ocasiones de haber regresado, esas limitantes desaparecieron. Por esa razón el Capitán Comandante ordenó informar a ambos.

-Sigo sin entender. –Dije todavía molesta.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-El mensaje y la misión no tardarían tanto. ¿Por qué una semana?

-Para darles el tiempo de pensar en cómo enfrentarán al Seireitei, es obvio.

¿Al Seireitei? Mejor dicho a los rumores. Me quedo en silencio, ¿Me acaba de decir que el Seireitei se ha tomado todas estas molestias sólo porque en el reiatsu de Urahara se notaban… o se notan… sus sentimientos hacia Yoruichi-sama? ¡No puedo creerlo! Una razón más para odiarlo, ella se verá implicada en los rumores que surgirán y es sólo por las hormonas descontroladas de ese idiota de Urahara. Además de que por su culpa fue medianamente exiliada. Lo odio, por su culpa mi máxima admiración se alejo de mi lado… Maldito.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?

-No eres la única que está al tanto de esto. El Capitán Comandante, Kyoraku, Ukitake y yo también lo estamos. De hecho, es porque ellos no pudieron venir que tú y yo estamos aquí.

-Lo dices como si fuera de lo más común.

-Estos temas no me interesan en lo absoluto. Mi vida no gira en torno a Yoruichi ni en Urahara.

¡Maldito! ¿Insinúa que mi vida ronda en torno Yoruichi-sama? También tengo otras cosas en que pensar. Como en mi división, en el honor, cumplir con las misiones, ¡Hacer bien el trabajo de un shinigami!

-De todas maneras, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Dije evitando lo que dijo antes– Supongo que primero le daremos el mensaje y luego acabaremos con todo esto ¿No?

-Vinimos a perder tiempo. –Dijo esto y tomó asiento en el pasto con los ojos cerrados y el ceño algo fruncido.

-¿Por qué necesitamos perder tiempo?

-Porque estás en riesgo de interrumpir. No querrás que lo anterior se repita de nuevo ¿O sí?

¡Claro que no! Me guste o no, debo dejar solos a Yoruichi-sama y a Urahara. Lo que me pregunto ahora es ¿Cómo Kuchiki sabe todo esto? Si le pregunto, volverá a insinuar acerca de en donde gira mi vida. Será mejor que me siente a perder el tiempo también.

**Notillas: Y eso fue xD, espero que haya sido de su agrado c: ¡Muchitas gracias por leer! :'D Especialmente a: ****Zerathul95, Cabe, Death demon98 y Uzuki Yu-Chan c: ¡Oh nunca creí que la llegada de un Review emocionara tanto! *o* **


	7. Cambio de ocupas

**¡Hola hola! :D He aquí el capítulo del cual me siento más orgullosa, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo ;D**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE TITE KUBO**

**Capítulo 7: Cambio de ocupas**

Mis ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente, la habitación de Ichigo está en completa obscuridad ¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos? Sus brazos siguen rodeándome y su respiración sigue chocando contra mi cuello, aunque estemos destapados no siento nada de frío. Observo hacia mí alrededor: logro distinguir nuestra ropa dispersa entre sobre la cama y el suelo. Todo está en silencio, algo raro en esta casa. Pensar que si sus hermanas y su padre se encontraran, hubieran escuchado todo detrás de la puerta y claro nos hubieran descubierto… ¡Lo que me recuerda!

-¡Despierta Ichigo! Nii-sama puede llegar en cualquier momento. –Dije mientras me incorporo y enciendo la luz.

-¿Qué hora es? –Dijo bostezando aún con algo de sueño. Me pongo de pie, recojo mi ropa y la de él.

-Esto… –Observo su reloj sobre su escritorio mientras comienzo a ponerme la ropa interior– ¡¿Pero qué números tan feos son estos?!

-Las once y media, Rukia –Dijo con un ojo abierto– ¿Es qué no sabes leer la hora acaso?

-¡Es culpa de los horribles números de tu reloj! –Le lanzo su ropa a la cara.

-¿Qué tienen de malo? –Dijo mientras se retiraba su polera de la cara– Son iguales a cualquier número…

-Si tan solo tuvieran el dibujo de unos cuantos chappys no serían tan feos.

-Como digas, –Se estira con un largo bostezo– tienes razón Byakuya llegará en cualquier momento.

Dicho esto, comienza a vestirse sobre la cama. Yo recojo mi vestido y me lo coloco. Lo observo colocarse su bóxer entre las sábanas. Hasta ahora no me había fijado precisamente en una parte de él que en estos momentos llama mi atención, sólo había notado las sensaciones que esa parte causaba al estar en mí. Él se da cuenta de lo que le estaba mirando, un leve sonrojo comienza a hundir su rostro. No tan notable como el de esta tarde, pero de todas formas no hay forma de no darse cuenta.

-¿¡Qué miras tanto eh!? –Dijo evitando mi mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? No puedes avergonzarte ahora… –Le dije en tono bromista pero no me responde como normalmente lo haría, se limita a quedarse en silencio– Ichigo… –Le dije un tanto extrañada.

-¿Qué? –Dijo calmado.

-¿En verdad estás avergonzado? –Se provoca un largo silencio ¿En verdad lo está?

-No, no es eso… –Dijo en un tono bajo

-¿Entonces?

Se pone de pie quedando en frente de mí, con tan sólo la ropa interior puesta, algo serio pero sumiso a la vez. Quedamos muy cerca, casi rozándonos. Lo observo, él sigue evitando mi mirada y el sonrojo de sus mejillas aún sigue inundándolo. Pone una de sus manos contra su nuca y utiliza el pretexto de estar mirando algo interesante en el piso para no dirigir sus ojos a mi cara.

-Es sólo que me preocupa no saber tu opinión. Esa fue mi prime… –Le tapo la boca otra vez, obligándolo al mismo tiempo a mirarme. En verdad no deseo que lo diga.

-La mía también Ichigo, ya te lo dije. Y aunque no hubiera sido perfecta, de todas formas me hubiera alegrado que hubiera sido contigo. Pero claro, fue perfecta…

-Hado #33… – ¡Maldición!

-¡PARA KUCHIKI! –La voz de la Capitana Soi Fong.

-¡Nii-sama! –Dije sorprendida. Mi mirada se dirige al rostro de Ichigo– ¡Corre Ichigo!

Por un segundo queda paralizado, pero luego sale disparado de la casa. Me acerco hacia la ventana y observo como su figura se aleja corriendo en calzoncillos por la oscuridad. Pero su velocidad en forma humana no superará un shunpo…

-¡Te dije que los daños causados en el mundo material serían descontados de nuestras divisiones, eso incluye a la mía!

Observo a Nii-sama, atrapado en una llave, sobre la cama en donde hace pocos minutos dormía junto a Ichigo. Su brazo izquierdo está flexionado hacia atrás y el derecho completamente estirado, presionado de la muñeca, haciendo que Senbonzakura cayera al piso. Sus piernas están inmovilizadas, sujetas ambas por los muslos de la Capitana Soi Fong que entrelaza sus tobillos apretándolo más aún. Se ve que las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo son su fuerte.

-Capitana Soi Fong. –Le dijo enfurecido.

-No pienses que te soltaré Kuchiki, además dudo mucho que puedas deshacerte de mi llave…

-Te dije que no quería oírte fanfarronear sobre tus habilidades. –Ella lo presiona mucho más, haciendo que Nii-sama frunza aún más el ceño– No me rebajaría al punto de perseguir a un simple humano.

Ella no le responde, sólo lo observa intentando predecir si sería capaz o no de perseguir a Ichigo.

-Está bien, de todos modos no vinimos a vigilar a este par.

La Capitana comienza de a poco a liberarlo, primero por los brazos y luego muy lentamente por las piernas, sin desviar la mirada de su expresión. Sigue con la misma cara de enfado que antes. Al fin, Nii-sama queda libre, cierra los ojos y frunce aún más el ceño ¿Hasta dónde se pueden seguir juntándose sus cejas?

-Capitana Soi Fong.

Le dijo, en una forma de agradecimiento supongo. Y fue lo único. ¿No piensa decirme nada a mí? Bueno, conociéndolo dudo mucho que me charle al respecto. Así será mejor, su frialdad de siempre en este tipo de cosas no me incomoda. Sería mucho más incómodo si me diera una charla de sexualidad ¡Ni siquiera logro imaginarlo hablándome de eso! Tuve uno que otro tutor que toco el tema, pero nunca con suficientes detalles.

-Nii-sama…

Al fin le dije. No me responde, su entrecejo deja de fruncirse por un segundo y sus ojos se abren observándome. De pronto el cabello me golpea en el rostro por una brisa que sólo pudo haber sido causada por una cosa: shunpo.

-¡Nii-sama! –Le grité. Se llevo su katana, ni siquiera logre verlo. Me preparo para correr tras él.

-No pienses que con ese gigai vas a poder alcanzarlo, –miro a la Capitana Soi Fong– y aún sin él, tu shunpo es demasiado lento. –Dijo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-¡Pero…!

-No, –me interrumpió fríamente– sería una pérdida de tiempo. Además ese Kurosaki tendrá como arreglárselas. Deja que esos dos arreglen este asunto.

La Capitana Soi Fong toma asiento sobre la cama de Ichigo y se queda en silencio. Con el ceño fruncido, casi tanto como el de Nii-sama, pero claro, sólo Ichigo les gana en fruncir el ceño a estos dos. Supongo que ella tiene razón, este asunto le corresponde arreglarlo a ellos. Pero aun así no deja de preocuparme...

(En una calle de Karakura)

Mierda, ese Byakuya ¿Quién se cree qué es? Intentar matarme sólo por estar en ropa interior, en mi cuarto, a solas con su hermana. Aunque si me pongo en su lugar, creo que reaccionaría de la misma forma. Ojalá que Rukia y Soi Fong lo tengan bien sujeto, no sé si seré capaz de encontrar un lugar seguro antes de que él me encuentre. Si tan sólo pudiera usar mi shunpo… Pero Kon se fue obligado con Yuzu y no traje mi insignia. ¡Todo por culpa de ese Byakuya! ¿Cuál es esa maldita costumbre suya de llegar en el momento menos apropiado? Si se hubiera aparecido cinco minutos antes no quiero ni imaginarme que habría pasado.

Doblo en una esquina, ni siquiera sé a dónde ir. ¿A casa de Chad? No, sería demasiado extraño llegar en estas pintas. ¿Ishida? Menos, sabría de inmediato que estaría pasando y tampoco sé donde vive. ¿Keigo, Asano? Ni hablar. ¡Diablos!

-¿Kurosaki-san? –Esa voz.

-¡Urahara-san! –Me detengo y veo como de la calle perpendicular a la que me encuentro, se halla un rostro conocido. Llevando consigo una bolsa con la marca de un almacén.

-Esto… –Guarda silencio y me observa de abajo hacia arriba– ¿Pero qué son esas pintas?

¡Rayos! Lo observo de reojo, tiene una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos no dejan de oprimirme. Alguien como él ya debió haber descifrado esto.

-Eso no es de tu…

-Shire…

Mierda. ¡Deja de aparecerte joder! Llego mi fin, me preparo para recibir una paliza. ¡Qué paliza! Seguro moriré, maldición. Si tan solo llevara mi insignia conmigo, seguro que ya habría encontrado un lugar donde esconderme. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Estoy muerto.

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hacer eso Kuchiki-san.

Abro mis ojos, antes cerrados por el miedo a la golpiza de Byakuya. Urahara-san le detuvo del brazo, están sobre el tejado de una casa. Si la calle no estuviera tan vacía y si estuviéramos a plena luz del día no pasarían tan desapercibidos. Y yo tampoco con mis pintas.

-Urahara… –Le dijo furioso, pero no tanto como lo debe estar conmigo.

-Kuchiki-san, creo que debes darle una explicación a Yoruichi-san. Avispita nunca se apareció a las diez como se suponía que iba a hacerlo.

-No cambies el tema.

-Si no lo hago me enteraré de ciertos asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia. –Su mirada se dirige hacia mí, la expresión de Byakuya se frustra aún más, vuelve a mirarlo– Ahora que lo entiendes, adelántate por favor.

Y se aleja con el shunpo, ¡Quien como él no! Urahara-san da un salto, bajando del tejado de la casa y aterrizando a mi lado.

-Gracias, Urahara-san.

-¡Oh no fue nada! –Dijo abanicándose, no hace frío como para que lo haga. Ahora que me fijo bien no lleva su sombrero de siempre… Qué extraño– Deberías regresar a tu casa o te resfriarás Kurosaki-san.

Casi lo olvido. Observo por un segundo a Urahara-san y luego me alejo corriendo. No quiero ni pensar las cosas que se le deben estar pasando por la mente. ¡Ah! Solo faltaba que él se enterara.

Sigo corriendo por las mismas calles de las que antes me alejaba, en algunos cuantos minutos me encuentro en casa otra vez. Abro la puerta y enciendo la luz, iba a dirigirme a mi habitación pero mejor antes paso por ropa limpia en la secadora. Me visto y voy hacia la cocina, Rukia debe tener hambre y ni idea de si Soi Fong ha comido algo…

-¡Ichigo! –Rukia viene bajando las escaleras.

-Eh, Rukia ¿Tienes hambre? –Corre hacia mí y me observa amenazante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estaba preocupada! ¿¡No se te ocurrió acaso ir arriba a decirme que sucedió!?

-¡Tranquila, tranquila, lo haré! –Hago una pausa– Pero primero, tenemos a una ocupa esta noche.

Abro la nevera y saco tres potes de comida pre-cocida. Es tarde y no hay tiempo para cocinar algo más suntuoso.

-Oye Rukia, pon esto en el microondas quieres. Yo iré a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa. –Comienzo a sacar el servicio de los cajones, observo a Rukia mirar detenidamente los envases– Mejor tú ve.

Le entrego tres pares de palillos y se dirige a la mesa. Pongo nuestra comida en el microondas y espero a que Rukia regrese para explicarle todo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió? –Ya terminó.

-Bueno, Urahara-san pasaba cerca de la calle donde me encontró Byakuya y me salvó.

-¿Urahara? –Esa no es la voz de Rukia. Soi Fong apareció al lado de nosotros.

-Así es, –le dije– le dijo a Byakuya que le fuera a dar una explicación a Yoruichi-san. Mencionó algo de una avispita pero no entendí a que se refería… –El rostro de Soi Fong se tornó algo pálido.

-A sí que Kuchiki se quedará allá y no acá. –Dijo eso casi mofándose.

-Eso creo.

Se forma un silencio. El único sonido que se escucha es el del microondas, Yuzu me mataría si supiera que vamos a comer eso… Vaya, si Soi Fong no estuviera aquí, en estos momentos seguiría durmiendo al lado de Rukia, pero creo que eso no se podrá repetir en un buen tiempo. Para cuando se vaya, papá y mis hermanas ya estarán de regreso. Lo que significa espías detrás de la puerta escuchando todo. Justo cuando se aclararon mis sentimientos hacia Rukia… aunque nunca creí que tendríamos nuestra prime… (¡Pin pin!) Oh, la comida está lista.

Pongo nuestra cena en la mesa mientras que Rukia y Soi Fong se sientan, yo hago lo mismo. Empezamos a comer en completo silencio, esto es algo incómodo… Pero lo sería mucho más si nuestro ocupa fuera Byakuya.

(En la Tienda Urahara)

¡Al fin llegué! Abro la puerta de la tienda y entro. Huelo el ambiente, Yoruichi-san dijo que se encargaría de la cena hoy. Me pregunto que habrá cocinado…

-¡Estoy en casa! ¡Traje algunas cosas!

Dije para destacar que regresé, ya deben estar cenando… ¡Oh! Pero si Kuchiki-san no está adentro comiendo. Me encuentro con nuestro ocupa apoyado en la pared de al lado de la puerta que da a la sala de estar, creo que me estaba esperando. No me dice nada, sólo me mira algo asustado, tengo una suposición del porqué…

Camino para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo, observo que sobre la mesa hay unas doce latas de atún y tres platos. Vaya, mi suposición era correcta. Me dirijo hasta donde Kuchiki-san.

-Te traje jugo y galletas. –Dije mientras le enseño la bolsa.

-No te molestes.

-¡Pero Kuchiki-san! Eres nuestro ocu… ¡Digo! Nuestro invitado…

-¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¿No piensan venir a cenar? –Yoruichi-san apareció. En sus manos tiene tres abrelatas y un par de palillos para los tres.

-He traído más cosas para la cena.

-A ver… –Me quita el paquete de compras de las manos, me entrega el servicio a mí. Comienza a sacar todo y a ponerlo sobre la mesa– Jugo, helado, galletas, chocolate, patatas fritas y… –Vacía el resto volteando la bolsa al revés– Dulces.

Que no piense Kuchiki-san que le daré alguno de mis caramelos, Yoruichi-san tendrá suficiente con todo este atún. No tenía idea de que había tanto en la tienda por cierto, ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?

-No tengo apetito. –Ocupa-san entró a la sala, con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Todos vamos a comer… –Yoruichi-san habló enojada.

-Me niego. (Brrrggg)

-Pues tu estómago dice lo contrario. –Kuchiki-san está algo sonrojado, tiene los ojos tan abiertos como esta tarde– No te quejes y siéntate, no quiero tratar con pequeños que no desean comerse la comida.

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada y luego toma su lugar en la mesa. Ocupa-san sin más remedio también lo hace. ¡Bueno! Mientras al final pueda comerme mis dulces, por mí está bien comer atún. Al fin y al cabo es tarde y no hay tiempo para preparar algo más elaborado. Aunque, debo admitir que Yoruichi-san se dejó llevar bastante por sus gustos felinos…

-Tú también Kisuke.

-¡Claro, Yoruichi-san!

Me siento en mi lugar y les entrego a todos un abrelatas y un par de palillos. Gatita es la primera en comenzar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la lata ya está abierta y comienza a devorarse su interior. Es fascinante observarla comer, al principio me da un poco de miedo que vaya a atragantarse, pero al ver que no sucede, se me quita después de un rato. Simplemente no sé como lo hace…

Observo a Kuchiki-san, juguetea un poco con la comida. Me decido por tomar el paquete de galletas y servirle a nuestro ocupa, Yoruichi-san se detiene y nos observa de manera amenazadora. Primero a él, a mi mano sosteniendo el envase, a mi plato vacío y por último a mí. Le sostengo la mirada.

-Luego comeremos.

-Más les vale.

Le sonrío, ella vuelve a concentrarse en comer. Debo admitir que si Avispita fuera nuestra ocupa esta noche, no habría ningún problema con la comida. Pero creo que es mejor que hubiéramos cambiado de ocupas con Kurosaki-san. Ahora él estaría muerto y yo… Bueno, yo estaría bien de todas formas.

**Notillirijillas: ¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Me quieren tirar una zanahoria? (¡No por favor! D:) **

**Zerathul95: ¡¿Fue lemmon?! ¡Pero yo no pretendía que lo fuera! D: Oh, vaya… ¿será que soy pervertida por naturaleza? O.o **

**PD: Estoy escribiendo un oneshot y lo subiré por estos días, si quieren… no sé… echarle una miradita y darme su opinión? Me gustaría mucho c: ya que… jeje… me siento bastante orgullosa de él… (Oh! Creo que me he sonrojado) **

**¡Como sea! Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer :'D **


	8. Deudas

**Hola! :D Reportándose la desaparecida! No he tenido acceso a internet ;_; así que discúlpenme por la tardanza en actualizar.**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien y he aquí un nuevo cap. ¡Ojalá les guste!**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL GRANDITZIMO TITE KUBO**

**Capítulo 8: Deudas**

Comienzo a comer un par de caramelos de piña. Kuchiki-san continúa con sus galletas. Al cabo de unos minutos yo termino y él continua, ah… Creo que se siente algo incómodo. Tomo una lata de atún y la abro, saco un poco y me lo meto a la boca. Sabe bien, pero… Su textura no es como la del atún. Miro la fecha de vencimiento, oh no.

-Yoruichi-san, este atún…

Ella se detiene bruscamente, abre un poco los ojos y sale corriendo. Miro a Kuchiki-san, él también dirige sus ojos a los míos. Bajo la vista y lo más disimuladamente que puedo, devuelvo la comida de mi boca a la lata. No hay forma de que él no se haya dado cuenta de mi gesto.

-Bueno, bueno. Creo que iré a ver como se encuentra Yoruichi-san… –Me levanto– En el pasillo doblando a la derecha están las habitaciones de los invitados. Hay un armario con sabanas y toallas. ¡Siéntete como en tu casa!

No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo nunca… Camino en dirección hacia el baño. Al llegar, abro la puerta y encuentro, arrodillada en el piso, abrazada al inodoro y con la cara descolorida, a Yoruichi-san.

-¡Vaya! Creo que me siento algo celoso de ese inodoro.

-Cállate… –Me siento a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Yoruichi-san?

-¿Tu qué crees?

Dijo eso y comienza otra vez. Le corro un poco el cabello mientras escucho como sus ahorcadas inundan la estancia. Vaya, se ve bastante mal.

-Un poco más y yo también estaría como tú… Por cierto, ¿De dónde has sacado todo ese atún?

-Lo encontré… por allí… –Apenas logro decir, tose y escupe un poco– ¿No tienes algo para esto?

-No querrás tomar una de las medicinas que esconde Tessai-san.

-Rayos… –Ella se incorpora un poco y tira de la cadena. Se limpia la boca con la manga y luego comienza otra vez.

-Te traeré agua.

Voy hacia la cocina y lleno un vaso con el líquido. Al regresar, observo que Yoruichi-san sigue tosiendo y escupiendo, solo para volver a vomitar. Dejo cerca de ella el vaso de agua, me siento en el piso y me apoyo en la pared, entre la ducha y el canasto de ropa limpia. Ella se acerca gateando al vaso y se lo bebe, después lo llena otra vez en el lavamanos y lo deja al lado del inodoro. Vuelve a hincarse y comienza de nuevo. Vaya, vaya… Esta noche será un poco más larga.

(Al día siguiente)

Abro mis ojos. Unos cuantos rayos de sol se cuelan por la puerta entreabierta del baño. Escucho los ronquidos de Kisuke, no son muy estridentes pero siguen siendo ronquidos de todas formas. Su mano se apoya en mi hombro y mi cabeza en su pierna. Le deje lleno de baba el pantalón… ¡Al fin acabó! Mi estómago se siente mucho mejor ahora. Me lo sobo un poco y siento el reiatsu de Kisuke, al parecer me ayudó a curarme mientras dormía.

Sujeto su mano que estaba en mi hombro mientras lo observo dormir, tiene la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta. Apuesto a que debe estar soñando con dulces o algo así. Jugueteo con sus dedos por simple diversión, haciéndole cosquillas. Con la cara que tiene dudo mucho que se vaya a despertar ¿Cuánto tiempo se habrá quedado despierto? Si se dio el tiempo de sanarme, supongo que se durmió mucho más tarde que yo.

Al ver su cara de desvelado, comienzo a tener el extraño deseo de preparar el desayuno, pero no soy muy buena en eso… ¡Ah! Kisuke ¿Por qué haces que me entre el aire de chef?

Me separo de él y me pongo de pie. Tomo mi cepillo de dientes y me dispongo a dirigirme hasta el baño del segundo piso. Abro la puerta y…

-Ya despertaste. –Dijo bostezando.

-Sí.

Se refriega los ojos y toca la humedad que le deje en el pantalón. Se rasca la nuca y se coloca de pie frente a mí, con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Observa mi cepillo de dientes.

-Lavarse los dientes. Buena idea.

Toma su cepillo y la pasta dental. Le echa al de él y al mío también. Comienza a cepillarse sin dejar de mirarme, le copio. Lo observo mientras se cepilla con rudeza, termina escupiendo en el lavamanos, vuelvo a imitarlo. Recojo el vaso del suelo, lo enjuago varias veces y lo lleno de agua. Tomo un poco, muevo el líquido en mi boca y escupo. Le entrego el vaso a Kisuke, hace lo mismo. Nos miramos sin decirnos nada. Él deja el vaso en medio del lavamanos. Por su cara concluyo que continúa teniendo sueño, eso hace que vuelva a sentir la sensación de querer hacer el desayuno.

Hm, se me ocurre una idea de cómo dejar de sentirme así, por lo menos temporalmente… Enarco una ceja y lo observo de la manera más seductora que logro hacer.

-¿Quieres pasar al baño, Yoruichi-san? –Mi expresión se borra ¡Qué lento eres Kisuke!

-Creo que todo lo que comí lo saque anoche. –Le dije, como si no hubiera arruinado mi intento de seducirlo. Aunque quizás sea él que tenga ganas de pasar al baño…– ¿Tú quieres pasar?

-Creo que lo que comí lo saque ayer curando tu pancita. –Coloca su mano extendida en mi estómago, con una sonrisa algo soñolienta en su rostro. Apuesto a que tiene tanta hambre como yo– ¿Quieres darte una ducha?

Mi vista pasa de su mano a sus ojos. Me abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo del cuello y amarrándolo con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo hago retroceder, mientras me sujeta por el trasero.

-¡Yoruichi-san! ¿Qué pasa si yo no te…? –Antes de que me dijera algo más, le muerdo el labio inferior.

-Como si necesitara que me sujetes. –Lo miro enarcando una ceja, el separa sus manos de mí y las levanta como quien lo apuntará con un arma. No me muevo ni un milímetro de mi posición anterior– No te dije que lo dejaras de hacer…

Me dedica una sonrisa torcida y comienza a besar mi cuello. Le agarro fuertemente el cabello y estiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de sus labios y manos rozándome. Abro mis ojos y veo, al revés, la puerta entreabierta. Lo libero y me pongo de pie frente a él.

-Cierra la puerta.

Le dije al tiempo que empiezo a desnudarme. Pasa al lado de mí y se dirige a cerrar la antes mencionada puerta. Escucho como busca de entre la cómoda de las toallas la llave y luego como los engranajes de la cerradura se atrancan para que no haya ninguna interrupción. Me doy vuelta ya completamente desnuda frente a él. Comienzo a arrebatarle el haori y el resto la ropa, alias lo que estorba. Deslizo la puerta de la ducha y ambos nos introducimos en ella. Yo dándole la espalda a la regadera y él frente a mí. Sus manos se escurren, pasando al lado de mi cintura, hasta las llaves de agua caliente y fría. Las gira a la máxima potencia y en pocos segundos los dos estamos empapados. Comienza a girar los grifos hasta dejar el agua a mi agrado.

-Sabes cómo me gusta, Kisuke…

Dije levantando la cabeza, mientras que las gotas tibias me llegan al rostro. Me doy la vuelta y tomo el shampoo del estante que está en la pared. Saco un poco y se lo refriego por el cabello. Observo como la espuma cae por su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta sus pies. Tomo el jabón y dejo el shampoo, sin dejar de observar a Kisuke, lo hago rodar entre mis dedos hasta que una considerable cantidad de espuma se acumula en mis manos, Kisuke se da vuelta y sin darme cuenta me lo había arrebatado.

Mientras comienza a jabonarse de la cintura hacia abajo, me dedico a deslizar mis dedos jabonosos por su espalda, la cual está a una temperatura bastante elevada, tanto o más que ayer. Es extraño…

Me detengo a observar en ella, la marca que lleva con él ya varios años, una marca que lo señala como traidor: justo en la intersección de dos grandes cicatrices en forma de x, nacidas en sus hombros y terminadas en sus caderas, se encuentra un tatuaje de Kidou: Zinnia, la flor del exilio.

Deslizo mis manos sobre ella y una corriente me quema ligeramente los dedos, qué raro… Noto como la espuma se evapora de esa zona. Eso no debería suceder, o por lo menos las veces que le he tocado la cicatriz solo he sentido un ligero cosquilleo, nada más que eso. Kisuke comienza a pasar el jabón por su pecho y sus brazos, mi mano sigue paralizada cerca de la marca.

-¿Sucede algo? –Me observa sobre su hombro, extrañado. Su vista se posa en mi mano y luego en mis ojos.

-No, –Debe ser algo que siempre le ocurre y no me había dado cuenta… Nunca me he detenido a observar sigilosamente esa "parte" de él y mucho menos palparla demasiado. No me agrada recordar el hecho de que todos nuestros recuerdos en la Sociedad de Almas se han quedado allá para siempre– no es nada.

Se da la vuelta quedando frente a mí. Me entrega el jabón, toma el shampoo a mis espaldas y me echa en el cabello. Comienza a refregar mi cabeza mucho más suavemente que como yo lo hice con él. Le dedico una sonrisa no muy sincera, me preocupa lo del sello… ¿Es normal que la marca queme? Y si no es así ¿Por qué lo está haciendo? Nunca he escuchado algo parecido a "efectos secundarios" de un sello de negación de reiatsu, ni nada que se le acerque. Además, fue hace tanto tiempo que si hubiera habido síntomas después de que Kisuke fuera exiliado ya se habrían presentado y él habría sabido que eso sucedería…

-Los pies.

Levanto mi pierna izquierda y Kisuke comienza a deslizar sus dedos, espumosos por el shampoo, en mi pie. Empiezo a enjabonarme distraídamente. Podría ser un hecho reciente. Como que hubieran decidido que ya… Pero estuve hace poco en el Seireitei y no escuche nada acerca de Kisuke ni mucho menos algo acerca de algún rompimiento de sello. ¿Podría ser confidencial? Después de todo, fue todo un chisme el que nos hubiéramos fugado. No, eso pasó hace tanto tiempo que muy pocos deben de recordarlo…

-El otro.

Levanto mi otra pierna y comienza de nuevo refregar. ¿Habrá hecho algún experimento con el sello? No lo creo, eso lo hiso hace tiempo y consiguió poner una barrera que lo anulara, eso más su capa que elimina el reiatsu hicieron que pudiera burlar las Tres partes de su negación. Aunque sólo lo hiso una vez y cuando terminó de hacer lo que fue hacer al Seireitei, volvió de inmediato y regresó el sello a la normalidad. No creo que se pueda experimentar más que eso con su negación, si llega a romper la Tercera parte… No quiero ni pensarlo. Lo conozco, no se arriesgaría tanto con una de sus propias creaciones.

De pronto Kisuke me tira del tobillo, empujándome hacia él. Quedo apoyada contra su pecho, levanto mi cabeza y lo observo con reproche ¿Pero por qué hiso eso?

-Hace tiempo que no te veía perder el equilibrio, Yoruichi-san.

Lo dijo seriamente. ¿Estaba perdiendo el equilibrio? No me di cuenta. Mi ceño se relaja y evito su mirada, su mano me sujeta del mentón obligándome a mirarlo. Sus grises ojos me oprimen con algo de tristeza y confusión mezcladas, enarca una ceja.

-Te ibas a golpear en tu espalda contra la llave de agua fría.

-Eso no me haría daño, Kisuke.

-No es el golpe lo que me preocupa.

-Te dije que no sucede nada.

Le respondí tranquilamente, quizás soy yo la que está exagerando. No he tenido suficiente contacto con su cicatriz como para sacar conclusiones apresuradas. La seriedad de su rostro se esfuma y aprovecho para abrazarlo por la cintura. Le beso en el pecho, antes de levantar la vista para que él uniera su boca con la mía. Mientras me besa comienzo a arañar suavemente su espalda…

¡Ah! No puedo evitarlo. Me acerco lentamente al lugar, rasguñándolo a él como si nada. Solo será la yema de mi dedo índice. Mientras más me aproximo, una fuerte tibieza se siente en mis dedos, incluso en mis uñas. Mi yema se desliza por casi un segundo sobre la marca. Fue el tiempo suficiente para averiguar qué es lo que sucede:

Lo que emana de la marca es reiatsu evaporado, su reiatsu. ¿El sello se está rompiendo? No, no puede ser… Sería demasiado peligroso. Además, habría que entrar en contacto con él y la única persona que lo ha hecho últimamente soy yo. No se está destruyendo precisamente. Si Kisuke no siente el calor que emana de la cicatriz, ni tampoco las pequeñas liberaciones de su reiatsu, significa que se está _defendiendo_. Cuando la negación se siente amenazada, ataca liberando lo único que tiene al alcance: el reiatsu de Kisuke, y la única manera en que puede hacerlo es incinerándolo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué el sello tendría que defenderse? ¿Y por qué ahora y antes no? Porque… Podría ser que… Sería lo más lógico.

Byakuya y Soi Fong. Para eso vinieron tan de repente, ¿Cuándo tenían pensado decírnoslo? Y más importante ¿¡Cómo pretenden destruir el sello de Kisuke sin…!? ¿Y la Primera y Segunda parte? ¿Cómo es qué…? ¡Ah! ¿¡Y cómo no me enteré estando en el Seireitei!? Esos dos me deben una explicación ¡NOS deben!

-Ay… –Kisuke se separa de mí y se toca el labio inferior, está sangrando– Creo que también en la espalda me has… –Le enterré mucho las uñas en la piel, además de morderlo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

No quiero que ese maldito sello siga ocupando su reiatsu para protegerse, ¿Se le agotaría si se le toca demasiado ahí? Siempre le rasguño la espalda… ¿Cuánta energía espiritual le habré desperdiciado sólo con hacer eso? No sé cómo se comporta en términos de cifras un sello como ese, lo único que sé bien es que esa cosa sería capaz de… de… No quiero ni imaginármelo. Le sujeto de las muñecas bruscamente antes de que se acerque más al sello ¿También liberará energía si se acerca él poseedor?

-Yoruichi-san. –Me mira extrañado, estoy demasiado enfadada como para sonreírle. Esa maldita negación ¿Quién se cree qué es para abusar del reiatsu de Kisuke? Ese estúpido sello y su tonta marca…– ¿Qué haces?

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Estoy siendo demasiado paranoica, dudo mucho que se le vaya a agotar todo el reiatsu con unas liberaciones tan pequeñas. Pero mi rostro sigue mostrando enfado. Ese Kisuke… ¿Y si ya se ha dado cuenta? Conociéndolo… ¿Pero por qué no me ha dicho nada? Hm, es extraño. Se ha comportado igual que siempre y lo conozco demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta cuando me esconde algo. ¿Estará al tanto o no? No quiero preguntárselo… Necesito averiguar bien primero lo que sucede y luego quizás lo haga. Hacerle una pregunta como esa sigue siendo incómodo para mí e hiriente para él. Siempre hemos respetado los temas que no nos gusta tocar, no romperé nuestra costumbre por esto.

Este último pensamiento hiso que mi ceño se relajara un poco, pero el suyo no. ¡Ah, maldición! Si tan sólo pudiese distraerlo con algo y que así su rostro me muestre otra expresión… ¿Pero qué de dentro de una ducha podría hacerlo? ¿El jabón? Sus ojos, observan sus muñecas encarceladas por mis manos y luego mi cara. Su expresión es una mezcla entre sueño y extrañeza.

Guardamos silencio. Por lo menos estoy segura de que no intentará zafarse, no hasta saber el porqué lo estoy sujetando. Desvió mi mirada de la de Kisuke, aún sin dejar de retenerlo. Si siguiera mirando su manera de observarme, comenzaría a cohibirme y eso levantaría sus sospechas. Sospechas que primero que nada tengo que aclarar con Soi Fong y Byakuya. Siento como sus manos comienzan a tensarse, en el instante en que eso ocurre un sonido conocido sale de mi estómago:

Perfecto, hambre. Es la excusa ideal ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

-Eso explica un poco las cosas…

Dijo con su expresión habitual. Se separa de mí para cerrar las llaves del agua, abre la puerta de la ducha y ambos salimos pisando el suelo frío. Kisuke saca dos toallas de la estantería de éstas y al momento que lo hace me transformo en gato.

Cuando se da cuenta de mi repentino cambio, su expresión, antes normal, vuelve a inundarse de extrañeza. Normalmente, estoy en mi forma humana cuando nos hayamos solos o quiero estar más cercana a él, por lo tanto, cuando quiero repelerlo estoy en mi forma felina. El vapor que salió de mi cuerpo, hiso que ya no esté mojada y que la neblina sea más densa esta vez.

-¿Y eso? –Me preguntó.

-Me saciaré más rápido de esta manera.

Le dije moviendo la cola. Sin Tessai aquí, nuestro desayuno será algo escaso… Kisuke se coloca una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, pone nuestra ropa sucia en la lavadora, saca unos calzoncillos del canasto de la ropa limpia y comienza a secarse el cabello. Muevo mi cola otra vez, mucho más notoriamente que antes, para demostrarle mi impaciencia porque se apresure. Antes de que levantara otra vez mi extremidad, Kisuke y sus calzoncillos ya no se encuentran. Espero un rato y regresa ya vestido.

-Eres un hombre rápido, Kisuke.

-Casi tanto como tú. –Me dijo– Pero, no tengo ropa limpia aquí.

Dijo esto y salimos del baño directo a la cocina. Al pasar por la sala de estar, nos encontramos con una grata sorpresa puesta sobre la mesa: un espléndido desayuno hecho obviamente por Byakuya. Desgraciado, ahora no podré exigirle una aclaración sin sentirme en deuda. Maldita sea.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Notillas: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**¿Y bien? En este cap. como que quería demostrar la confianza que se tienen Urahara y Yoruichi, y también como es de inteligente ésta última. Jeje pobres, siempre que quieren hacerlo, algo los interrumpe xD **

**Zinnia significa (si no recuerdo mal) extrañar a los amigos perdidos o extrañar a los amigos que no se ven en mucho tiempo. **

**Puse que Kisuke supiera como burlar su negación, más que nada porque en la película Fade To Black sabe cómo hacerlo. (Cuando apareció… *-*)**

**Zerathul95: Jeje, bueno Bya-kun tiene motivos de peso para perseguir a Ichigo… De mucho pero mucho peso… Sólo diré, (bueno escribiré) que sus motivos no son tan sólo por robarle la flor a su hermanita (¡Ese Bya-kun! Siempre tiene razones escondidas por sus actos) Gracias por leer! :'D y espero que te siga gustando la historia, me encanta que te guste :D Y creo que tu preferencia es el Ichiruki no? ¡Pues habrá más Ichiruki para ti! (Y si no, creo que también habrá más Ichiruki ._.) **

**Death demon98: ¡HICE UNO! La idea me vino gracias a tu comentario xD (Estoy a la disposición de mis lectores) Es Urayoru porque es la pareja que se me hace más fácil para escribir, pero como el comentario inspirador fue tuyo quiero hacer otro a tu preferencia ¿Qué pareja te gusta? Tiene que ser de Bleach porque es el único anime en que me leo el manga casi semanalmente… Con mi casi nulo acceso a internet no me doy el tiempo de leer más ;_; Oh casi lo olvido… El link para leerlo está al final ;D **

**PD: Me han mencionado más de una vez el lemmon (cochinones ;D) Y creo que mis caps. manddarina (así llamo yo a los caps. que no son muy explícitos que digamos) no son lo suficientemente complacientes… Así que más adelante volveré a hacer lemmon los caps. manddarina del fic y los subiré a un sitio que si admita lemmon. (¡Ya sé! ¡Cuélguenla!) Me gustaría subirlos ahora mismo pero no guardé los originales (Quieren tirarme una zanahoria? O.O) Incluso tengo una especie de "Capítulo Perdido" de Sensational Week que intenté hacerlo manddarina pero quedo una cosa tan… no sé… evidentementechochinona que simplemente decidí no subirlo (Tampoco tengo el original de ése por cierto) ¡PERO! Para que no se queden con las ganas, escribí un oneshot lemmon y el link está al final ;D (Todavía quieren tirarme una zanahoria? ;P) **

**PD2: Dije que iba a subir un oneshot, pero me alargué mucho y va ser otra historia :D La subiré después de terminar este fic. Me gustaría subir ambos a la vez, pero conociéndome no sé si me funcione mucho. (Lo más probable es que deje de lado esta historia y esa no es la idea. Además, la idea del otro fic aún no está completa y la de este si, por lo que estoy editando constantemente lo que llevo. **

**PD3: Salí de vacaciones y por lo tanto no tengo mucho acceso a internet ;_; ¡Pero! Escribiré varios caps. y los subiré todos de una vez. No sé específicamente cuando, pero algún día durante las siguientes dos semanas. **

**PD4: ¡Vuelvo a escribir! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :DD **

**Y he aquí el link:** h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*c*.*e*s*/*v*i*e*w* s*t*o*r*y*.*p*h*p*?*s*i*d*=*4*1*1*9*7*&*w*a*r*n*i*n*g*=*4* **(Borren los *)**

**Uy me alargue mucho ._.**


	9. Aclaraciones

**¡Hola! :D Reportándose YO **

**Espero que la persona o extraterrestre que esté leyendo esto, se encuentre muy bien y si se trata de un gatito ¡*o*! Pues MIAU **

**LOS PRESONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Capítulo 9: Aclaraciones**

El toque de un timbre interrumpió mi agradable sueño a una hora exageradamente temprana. Lo peor, es que cuando baje las escaleras para abrir, me encontré con mi casi-asesino:

-Soi Fong aún no despierta, Byakuya. –Se limita a cerrar los ojos y a fruncir aún más el ceño.

Abro más la puerta en muestra de hacerle pasar. Lo hace sin mayor embrollo y se sienta en el sofá de en frente de la tele. La enciendo para llenar el ambiente y me dirijo a despertar a Soi Fong y a Rukia.

Por lo menos ya se le han quitado las ganas de matarme, que alivio… Subo las escaleras y voy hasta la pieza de papá, en donde ahora duerme Soi Fong. Toco a la puerta una sola vez y ella, ya vestida y arreglada, sale de la alcoba. Eso fue un tanto aterrador… y sorprendente a la vez.

Me dirijo hasta mi habitación y golpeo la puerta del armario. Es tan estrecho… ¿Cómo es que Rukia logra dormir allí?

-Ey Rukia, Byakuya está aquí.

Solo escuché un portazo antes de que Rukia cayera al suelo junto conmigo. ¡Pero cómo carajos se despierta de esta forma! Cayó de rodillas y yo sentado a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

- ¡Pero qué formas son estas de despertarme, Ichigo!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo sólo…!

-¿Piensan quedarse en pijama todo el día? –Soi Fong apareció en la puerta– Vístanse de una buena vez, no seré yo quien le dé explicaciones a Kuchiki.

Y se fue.

-Tiene razón, Ichigo.

Observo a Rukia, ya de pie frente a mí. Está algo sería ¿Pretende que yo le dé explicaciones a Byakuya? No sé si hacerlo, no deseo ni planteárselo. Me incorporo y me limito a sacar del armario ropa limpia para luego dirigirme al baño. Lo mejor ahora es que ninguno de los dos baje…

(Sala de estar, Clínica Kurosaki)

Al bajar, me encuentro con Kuchiki viendo un programa de cocina. En cuanto mis pies dejan de tocar la escalera para aterrizar en el piso, él se incorpora del sofá, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Hoy romperemos el Segundo sello.

-¿No teníamos primero que decírselo a Urahara?

-Lo más probable es que ya se hayan dado cuenta. –A pesar de nuestra charla de ayer, él sigue esmerándose en usar el plural en este caso. Maldito. Además, ¿cómo está tan seguro de eso?

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Es obvio.

Dijo esto y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. Lo sigo y empezamos de inmediato a usar el shunpo. Esta vez yo voy al frente. Después de todo, ayer me enseñó en donde queda el lugar.

Seguimos andando por algunos minutos y cuando al fin faltan sólo unos cuantos metros para llegar al bosque, un rallo de color negro se cruza por nuestro camino. Freno de inmediato y mi vista se dirige, casi inconscientemente, hacia el rostro de Kuchiki. Él está quieto con los ojos cerrados ¿Acaso no lo vio?

Al mirar al frente de nuevo, me di cuenta de qué se trataba lo que se nos había cruzado antes: Yoruichi-sama en su forma gatuna se posó en frente de nosotros.

-Ustedes dos nos deben una aclaración.

Dijo con su voz felina. No le respondo. No porque no me atreva, sino porque no soy la más indicada para hacerlo, tan sólo ayer me enteré de que iba todo esto…

-Mientras uno de los dos esté consciente de lo que vamos a hacer, podemos realizar la misión sin más preámbulos. –Dijo Kuchiki.

-¿Pero y si Kisuke no lo está, qué se…?

-Já ¿No era el genio del milenio?

Interrumpí diciéndolo para mí misma, a un volumen que parecía decir todo lo contrario. Yoruichi-sama abre un poco los ojos y Kuchiki me observa de manera amenazadora. Antes de que se forme un silencio algo incómodo, el último comienza a decir:

-Pero ahora tú lo estás totalmente, con eso es suficiente.

Y siguió con el trayecto. Miro a Yoruichi-sama por última vez y luego sigo a Kuchiki. Noto como el reiatsu de ella se va alejando y como más nos acercamos hasta nuestro objetivo. Aumento la velocidad y Kuchiki también. Vamos a la misma rapidez, no es tan lento como creía…

Mientras pensaba en eso, nos detuvimos justo en frente del gran árbol.

Kuchiki saca del interior de su haori un papel doblado en vertical, con cada dobladillo del mismo tamaño y con letras escritas en dorado. Es un cántico. Y no sólo eso, es uno de alta formalidad. Sigo sin entender por qué tanto embrollo con el asunto éste…

-Yo haré la primera parte, tú la segunda y la tercera ambos.

Asiento una vez, con excesiva indiferencia. Aunque la verdad es que no me sé la antífona por lo que debería estar más preocupada. ¡No! nunca demostraría interés en ese idiota de Urahara… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Kuchiki tiene el cántico y yo no? ¡Por lo menos debería tener una copia!

-¿Por qué…? –No terminé ni si quiera de formular la pregunta cuando Kuchiki me extiende un papel igual al anterior.

-El Capitán Comandante te notó distraída durante la reunión, por lo que los detalles de la misión me los encomendó a mí. – ¡¿El Capitán Comandante se dio cuenta de eso?! – Ubícate detrás del sello.

Tomo el trozo de papel y me coloco en el lugar que él me indicó. Él se ubica en frente de mí, con el árbol separándonos. Instala el cántico en el suelo, le copio. Estira su brazo hacia adelante y comienza:

-El pájaro solitario ríe, las cuerdas de la unión se rompen, mil hojas cayeron excepto una, la sangre se limpia con clemencia, –comienza a formarse una X de reiatsu rojo– traición castigada, error abatido, mentira carcomida, rómpete en mil pedazos y estalla en la nada…

Se queda en silencio ¿Es mi turno? Miro el cántico en el piso, leo hasta encontrar la parte que me toca a mí. Estiro mi brazo derecho y sujeto con mi mano izquierda la parte interna de mi codo.

-Sello triple, Segunda parte… ¡Exterminio!

De mi mano emerge una X exactamente igual a la de Kuchiki. Las dos colisionan en el árbol, haciendo que grandes cantidades de reiatsu emerjan de él. Me hacen retroceder. El pergamino pasa volando a mi lado, lo atrapo y leo la tercera parte: "_Golpe final_" ¿Golpe final? ¿Qué lo golpee? Tendría que ser eso…

-Shire, Senbonzakura.

Los trozos de la zanpakutou de Kuchiki se entremezclan con el rojo reiatsu del sello. Hago el shunpo más veloz que puedo, con toda esta energía espiritual chocando contra mi cuerpo se me es mucho más difícil moverme. Subo hasta la cima del árbol, en donde los filos rosáceos no pueden dañarme. Qué idiota, ¿No podía haber esperado hasta que yo me ubicara en un lugar seguro?

Al llegar a lo más alto, me saco mi haori de Capitana y lo lanzo al aire. Me preparo para el Golpe final, me retengo hasta que las cortantes hojas, hechas un remolino alrededor del tronco del sello, suben quedando a unos escasos metros de mí. Con eso será suficiente…

-¡Shunko!

Golpeo la negación y ésta comienza a destruirse desde adentro, en quien sabe cuántos trozos de madera que luego son convertidos en pequeñas astillas por el shikai de Kuchiki.

Voy a por mi haori y me lo coloco antes de aterrizar en el suelo, a varios metros de distancia del lugar. Me cubro con ambos brazos en cruz el rostro para protegerme de los fragmentos de madera y polvo. Qué raro… No es tanto como me imaginaba. Abro un ojo y me percato de que la corriente de reiatsu, astillas y tierra está frenada por una pared de pétalos rosas. Oh…

Después de unos cuantos minutos y cuando todo se fue esfumando, la pared de a poco fue desapareciendo. Dejando a entrever a unos cuantos metros de mí, otra igual, que protegía a Kuchiki. Se desvanecieron casi al mismo tiempo y luego se dirigieron a la empuñadura de la katana de su dueño.

Cuando ya todos aquellos pétalos volvieron a su lugar de origen, Kuchiki envaina y sigue caminando. Me dirijo hacia él y lo alcanzo en un santiamén.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –Le pregunto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Romperemos la Tercera parte.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Tan pronto! ¿Acaso no está algo cansado? ¿O no tiene hambre? Yo ni si quiera he desayunado… Al recordar la comida un rugido de vacío salió de mi estómago. Sus ojos se dirigen a mí de inmediato, los evito mirando al piso.

-Pasaremos a casa de Kurosaki para que comas algo.

Por lo menos… Que dijera eso, hace que me sienta algo menos avergonzada y que se me alivie algo el hambre. Pero creo que quiere ir allá, más que por que yo tenga apetito, para demandar una aclaración.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notirillijillas: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DEJAR COMENTARIOS (Si vieran mi cara cuando los leo… :'D) ¡Aunque sean poquitos! ¡No me importa! :P **

**¿Y? ¿Cómo quedó el rompimiento de la segunda parte? Pretendía hacer el cántico más largo, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna frase interesante ._. **

**Escribí que iba a subir varios caps. de una vez y pues voy a subir tres hoy y uno mañana. (¡SI! Contraté dos días de internet XD) **

**No sé si la edición de caps. se les informa a los que siguen la historia, pero voy a arreglar unos errores ortográficos (¡Ahora que tengo tiempo para hacerlo! :'D)**

**Snif* Snif* Internet… ;_; Te he extrañado tanto… MIAU **

**o0 Viech 0o: Bueno corrijo: Me encanta que leas la historia! xD Estoy pensando en hacer un cap. bien Ichiruki pero vendría mucho más adelante… Jeje en realidad no me gusta tanto el lemmon, (no puedo leer ningún fic de ese estilo sin reírme como idiota o poner cara de O.O) Pero de todas formas, era una pervertida desde antes de saber que lemmon existía… **

**Me di cuenta del que el link del oneshot lemmon no se pegó, así que aquí va de nuevo: h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*f*a*n*f*i*c*.*e*s*/*v*i*e*w* s*t*o*r*y*.*p*h*p*?*s*i*d*=*4*1*1*9*7*&*w*a*r*n*i*n*g*=*4* (borren los *)**


	10. Extrañezas

**Antes de leer, les recomiendo que descarguen (si es que no la tienen) la canción Cry Baby de la gran Janis Joplin**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL GRANDITZIMO TITE KUBO Y LA CANCIÓN CRY BABY A LA GRANDITZIMA JANIS JOPLIN (El fic contiene partes de la misma)**

**Capítulo 10: Extrañezas**

Termino de comer un trozo de pan tostado en la soledad de la sala. Ah… la tienda está muy silenciosa. Yoruichi-san se bebió su leche en un santiamén y salió con la escusa de uno de sus paseos por allí.

Actuó algo extraña esta mañana, debe ser porque no la estoy alimentando bien… Si no fuera por Kuchiki-san, ahora estaría desesperado buscando algo que logre llenar su estómago y el mío. Pero aunque se trata de Yoruichi-san, preparó demasiado desayuno para dos personas. Lo más probable es que él y Avispita tengan pensado comer aquí. Ojalá, así no estaría todo tan silencioso…

(En una calle de Karakura)

Camino por las calles sin rumbo fijo. ¿Y si voy a la tienda? No, mejor que no. Kisuke debe de estar pensando profundamente ahora. Después de ese estallido de energía espiritual, con ese toquecillo a sangre que de lejos se siente que le pertenece, ya debió haberse dado cuenta de todo. Será mejor darle su espacio por ahora.

Lo malo de esto, es que no sé a dónde demonios ir. Me transformaría e iría a alguna que otra tienda de ropa, pero para eso necesito ir donde Kisuke y eso es lo que no debo hacer. Ah… tendré que soportar este aburrimiento un poco más.

(Sala de estar, Clínica Kurosaki)

Me siento en el sofá a ver algo de televisión. Con Ichigo sentimos un fuerte estallido de reiatsu hace un rato y le dije que fuera a ver qué sucedía, por lo que ahora me encuentro sola en casa. En la tele están pasando un programa de cocina bastante aburrido, el chef al final sirve un plato de espaguetis de color negro, acompañados con una salsa de color verde con puntitos amarillos. No se ve nada apetitosa…

-Ey, Rukia. –Es la voz de Ichigo. Qué bien, estaba comenzando a aburrirme.

Me doy vuelta dándole la cara. Al hacerlo, noto como hay dos personas más detrás de él. Obviamente se trata de la Capitana Soi Fong y de Nii-sama. Me coloco de pie de un salto y apago la televisión. Los observo, pero ninguno de los dos responde a mi miramiento. Dirijo mi vista hacia los ojos de Ichigo, por lo menos él si contesta a mis miradas.

-Esto… –Comenzó a decir– Iré a por mi cuerpo. –Indicó y subió las escaleras apresuradamente. Maldita sea… ¿Cómo puede dejarme sola en una situación como ésta?

-Rukia. –Me dijo Nii-sama.

-¡¿Si?! –Le respondí como si de un general se tratase.

-La Capitana Soi Fong tiene algo de apetito, ¿podrías servirle algo de comer? –La miro. Un sonrojo comienza a inundar de a poco sus mejillas mientras su entrecejo se frunce y sus manos se hacen un puño.

-Claro.

Dije nerviosa. Olvidé que ella se fue sin desayunar esta mañana.

Me dirijo a la cocina y le sirvo un plato con leche y cereales. En el momento en que la loza toca la mesa, la Capitana Soi Fong se sienta a comer. Me siento a su lado por hacer algo y Nii-sama me imita, con sus manos sobre sus piernas y con los ojos cerrados.

Después de algunos minutos, Ichigo regresa en su forma humana. Qué bien, esto ya se estaba volviendo incómodo. Me observa con sus ojos marrones más abiertos de lo que normalmente lo están, me hace un gesto con la mano, indicándome que lo siga.

Me pongo de pie sin poder evitar un par de miradas recelosas. Camino hasta la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá, fingiendo ver la televisión, luego de que ésta última haya sido encendida por Ichigo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé. –Enarco una de mis cejas ¿No averiguó nada?– Hubo un estallido de reiatsu color rojo… Se me hiso algo familiar, por un momento pensé que se trataba de la energía espiritual de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decirme, nuestros invitados se sientan entre nosotros dos. Quedando Ichigo al lado de Nii-sama a un costado, y yo al lado de la Capitana Soi-Fong en el otro. No estamos apretados, pero sí bastante juntos.

La Capitana se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos, mientras que Nii-sama se concentra en ver la televisión, sin prestarle atención a Ichigo. Se ve bastante aterrorizado…

(Tienda Urahara)

¡Ah, al fin he acabado! Como no tenía nada que hacer, me dediqué a limpiar el baño, la cocina, las habitaciones de todos y además la que ocupó Kuchiki-san, también barrí la entrada de la tienda, lavé los platos, me deshice de algunas baratijas que había por allí y por acá –en su mayoría comida enlatada ya expirada–, lavé la ropa y la tendí en el patio trasero. En donde aproveché de regar algunas plantas y de tomarme un descanso, sentándome en un banquito.

Después de un rato, me levanto a por la sala de estar. Creo que allí fue donde dejé mi sombrero por última vez, a ver si aparece…

Al llegar, contemplo que el lugar no está precisamente desordenado, creo que bastará con limpiar los muebles.

Comienzo por un estante en la esquina de la pared. Abro una de sus repisas y encuentro dos botellas de sake, junto con una copita de color azul oscuro. Ignoro este pequeño tesoro escondido probablemente por Tessai-san y abro otro anaquel. En éste último, me tropiezo con una radio y unos cuantos CDS.

Me decido por uno al azar, saco la radio, la enchufo e inserto el CD…

_Cryyyyyyyyyyy Baby, Ohh _

_Cryyyy Baby, Ohh_

_Cryyyy Baby, Ohh _

La desenchufo antes de que continúe. No creo que me haga muy bien escuchar esa canción ahora… Ah, mejor continúo limpiando.

(Sala de estar, Clínica Kurosaki)

Después de que el chef sirviera, esta vez con un muy buen aspecto, un postre de arándanos, las respiraciones de Nii-sama y de la Capitana Soi Fong fueron mucho más pasivas y alargadas.

Apago la televisión. Al parecer, nuestras visitas se encuentran durmiendo. Me levanto con cuidado del sofá y me encamino a la habitación de Ichigo, a leer una de mis revistas. Antes de que llegara a las escaleras, alguien me hace alcance, tomándome del brazo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunté.

-¿Por qué no salimos?

-¿A dónde?

-A cualquier parte.

Asentí con la cabeza, Ichigo debe estar nervioso por la presencia de Nii-sama. Después de todo, hace algunas horas estaba escapando de ser asesinado por él. Salimos dejando las llaves a la vista por si los durmientes se despiertan y desean salir.

Mientras caminamos, ya por la segunda cuadra, Ichigo toma de mi mano repentinamente. Dirijo mi mirada a su rostro, algo sorprendida por su repentino acto. Evita mi mirada mientras advierto un ligero rubor en lo poco que me deja entrever de su mejilla. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa sin querer. Y, casi inconscientemente, cuando vamos por la sexta o séptima cuadra, marchamos columpiando nuestros dedos entrelazados. Recién ahora, se atreve a mirarme sin su rojiza vergüenza esparcida por su rostro.

Llegamos al parque Chuuou y aprovechamos para sentarnos en una banca. Aunque se trate de un día sábado no hay ni un solo niño jugando. Mientras contemplo el panorama silencioso, Ichigo comienza a acariciar mi mejilla, de arriba hacia abajo. Sus dedos no tiemblan tanto como la primera vez en que hiso ese gesto conmigo, pero aún lo siguen haciendo. Al girar mi cara para encontrarme con la suya, él une sus labios con los míos. Evitando que cualquier palabra mía acabara con el mutismo en el que nos encontramos. Fue un beso corto, pero suave y cariñoso. Repito su acto, esta vez con sus manos en mis mejillas y las mías en su nuca.

Al separarnos, se queda mirándome con una expresión que nunca antes le había visto.

-Rukia… –Comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucederá luego?

Lo observo algo más seria que antes. Sé a lo que se refiere con esta pregunta: cuando su padre y sus hermanas lleguen, no podremos repetir esto, no sin que ellos se den cuenta y eso sería algo incómodo. De hecho ahora mismo, con la presencia de nuestras visitas, es algo que no podemos hacer.

-No pienses en eso ahora…

Fue lo único más reconfortante que se me ocurrió. Tomo con ambas manos su rostro y lo acerco a mí, inundándolo con mis caricias de nuevo.

(En alguna calle de Karakura)

¡Maldito perro! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡NO! ¡Mi cola no! ¡Detén a tu bestia, dueño de pacotilla!

Ay no, mi cola…

(Sala de estar, Clínica Kurosaki)

Mis ojos se abren al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la punta de mi nariz, al levantar levemente mi cabeza, me encuentro con la mandíbula de Kuchiki. Mis ojos vuelven a cerrarse…

¿¡Mandíbula de Kuchiki!?

Me separo rápidamente de él. Tontamente me había quedado dormida recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, y ese cosquilleo en mi nariz se trataba de su respiración. Mi movimiento provocó que él también se despertara. Un calor comienza a apoderarse de mi rostro y espero avergonzada la llegada de sus ojos a mi cara. Cuando lo hacen, extrañamente soñolientos, me dirigen una mirada de… de… ¿? ¿Pero qué rayos de expresión es esa?

Luego vuelve a dormirse, esta vez con la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Yo me acurruco en el costado opuesto del sofá e intento, en vano, cerrar los ojos otra vez.

(Parque Chuuou)

Acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras juego con su mano posada entre su regazo y el mío. Dormita mientras yo observo la soledad del parque… Soledad que, cuando regresemos a casa, lo más probable es que no tengamos. Al pensar en eso, entrelazo nuestros dedos con fuerza, Ichigo se mueve para observarme y yo hago lo mismo con él, quedando mí vista sobre sus ojos marrones. Lo sigo mirando por algunos segundos y luego lo beso cariñosamente, al separarme de él le esbozo una sonrisa. Sí, creo que extrañaré esto…

De pronto él abre los ojos, tanto o más que ayer, observando un punto fijo detrás de mí. Nos separamos y miro en la dirección en la que él lo hace: una forma felina conocida camina con el rabo gacho, en dirección perpendicular a la nuestra. La cabeza de Yoruichi-dono se levanta y mira en varias direcciones, da con la nuestra y extrañamente su rostro se ilumina. Camina hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal? –Dijo plasmándose en frente nuestro.

-Yoruichi-dono. –Dije con un tono algo avergonzado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ichigo no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia? Probablemente hubiéramos tenido un encuentro tan vergonzoso como el de ayer. Observo su gatuna forma, mueve su cola, está bastante torcida ahora que me fijo bien.

-Esto… –Comenzó a decirle Ichigo– ¿Qué le pasó a tu cola Yoruichi-san? –La sonrisa en el rostro de Yoruichi-dono se desvanece y su ceño se frunce.

-Esa no es forma de saludarme. –Da un pequeño salto y se sienta entre nosotros dos– Bueno, aún así me es grato estar en compañía…

(Tienda Urahara)

_Don't you know, honey,_

_ain't nobody ever gonna love you_

_the way i try to do ?_

_who'll take all your pain,_

_honey, your heartache, too ?_

_and if you need me, you know_

_that i'll always be around if you ever want me_

_come on and cry, cry baby ooh, cry baby ooh, cry baby ooh…_

(Parque Chuuou)

Después de unos cuantos minutos de la llegada de Yoruichi-san, ésta se queda en silencio, observando el panorama. Rukia comienza a hacer sonar el pitido de su Localizador de Hollows y yo simplemente me recuesto hacia atrás, apoyando mis manos contra mi nuca. El día está fresco y tranquilo, claro, que lo estaría mucho más sin ese ruidito punzante molestando a mis oídos.

-Ey, Rukia ¿Qué tanto buscas eh?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo qué nada?

-¡Estúpido! –Me incorporo un poco para mirarla, ¿A qué viene ese insulto ahora? Yoruichi-san también la observa– ¡Localizador del demonio! –Continuó. Bueno, eso lo explica…

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó Yoruichi-san, al tiempo que yo vuelvo a mí cómoda posición de antes.

-Últimamente no ha detectado nada, –dijo aún enfadada– maldita porquería…

-Quizás el reiatsu de esta mañana haya espantado a los Hollows... –Comencé a decir– Por cierto, Yoruichi-san ¿Sentiste el…?

-Claro que Yoruichi-dono lo sintió, Ichigo. –Me interrumpió Rukia.

-¿Cómo sabes si ni si quiera me has dejado preguntarle?

-Pues porque es obvio.

Iba a abrir mi boca para contestarle, pero Yoruichi-san me interrumpió, bajándose de la banca de un salto y dándonos la espalda.

-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer… –Dijo sin desviar la vista hacia nosotros, su voz suena un tanto nerviosa– Nos vemos.

Y su cola toda torcida desapareció.

-Eso fue raro… –Le comenté, despreocupado, a Rukia.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo seria. Dirijo mi vista hacia su rostro, se sujeta del mentón y además observa el suelo, pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es extraño…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ichigo, ¿Cuánto fue la última orden que tuvimos?

-Ayer por la mañana ¿Por…?

Guardo silencio súbitamente, comprendiendo a qué se refiere Rukia. La desaparición de los Hollows, el estallido de energía espiritual de esta mañana… Todo esto ocurrió con la venida de Byakuya y Soi-Fong. Aunque no sé qué tiene que ver esto con la algo extraña actitud de Yoruichi-san hace un rato… Rukia se coloca de pie.

-¿Qué harás? –Le pregunté, poniéndome de pie también.

-Pues nada, nos dijeron que era información confidencial. –Me dirige una mirada algo cansada– Volvamos a casa, ya va siendo hora de almorzar.

Y comienza a caminar, la alcanzo, y ésta vez es ella la que toma de mi mano. Distingo sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, sonrío sin darme cuenta.

(Tienda Urahara)

Tomo otro sorbo. Me siento algo extraño, ¿Triste? ¿Por qué he de estarlo? ¿Dónde demonios deje mi sombrero?

Maldición. Abro la otra botella. ¿Por qué Yoruichi-san aún no vuelve? Ni Janis-san logra llenar la estancia…

(¡Ring, ring!)

¿Teléfono? Qué extraño… ¿Hace cuánto que está sonando la misma canción? Creo que raye el CD. Tomo otro sorbo antes de contestar.

-Tienda Urahara.

-¿Urahara?

-¿Quién habla?

-¡Qué tal, Urahara! Vaya, por el bullicio creo que ya comenzaron con las celebraciones. Me alegro…

-¿Quién habla? –Volví a preguntar.

-Oye, ¿No está Soi Fong por allí?

-No, ¿quién habla? –Pregunto un poco frustrado.

-Oh disculpa. Soy yo, Ukitake ¿Es que Byakuya no te dijo que llamaría? Por cierto ¿No está Byakuya contigo?

-No. ¿Por qué Kuchiki-san iba a decirme que llamarías?

-Urahara… –Hace una pausa– ¿Estás ebrio? –No le contesto– Bueno, ya te llamaré después… ¡Te haré llegar pronto una invitación! Dile a Soi Fong que llame, por favor.

Y colgó. ¿Invitación? ¿De qué demonios habla? Tomo otro sorbo. Como sea, ¿dónde deje mi sombrero?

(Afuera de la Tienda Urahara)

Vaya, hasta Ichigo se ha dado cuenta y eso que es pésimo distinguiendo reiatsu. Por lo menos me largué antes de que pudieran comenzar a preguntarse a quién pertenecía aquella energía espiritual.

Bueno, con esto al menos mis dudas y posiblemente las suposiciones de Kisuke se han disipado. Lo único que falta ahora es la Tercera parte… ¿cómo lo harán? Es lo que más me preocupa…

Llego a la entrada de la tienda y noto que la puerta está entreabierta. Entro y escucho la radio a un volumen bastante alto ¿Esa es Janis Joplin? ¿Por qué la casa está tan ordenada?

-¿Kisuke?

Llego a la sala de estar y lo encuentro apoyado en la mesa, con la cabeza escondida entre los antebrazos y con dos botellas de sake en el suelo, además de un copita azul. Hm, creo que no ha llevado de la mejor manera el asunto éste ¿Pero por qué? De pronto levanta lentamente la cabeza y me observa con ojos soñolientos y embriagados.

-Llegaste, Yoruichi-san…

-Sí. –Doy un salto y quedo arriba de la mesa– ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Extraño… – ¿Extraño? No era la respuesta que esperaba– ¿Quieres sake?

-No, ¿por qué te sientes extraño?

-Por el sake supongo, ¿segura que no quieres?

-Segura, ¿hiciste la limpieza?

-Sí. ¿No has visto mi sombrero por cierto?

-No. –Hago una pausa, creo que no tocará el tema. Y siendo así, yo tampoco lo haré– ¿También lavaste la ropa?

-Está tendida afuera.

Me dirijo hacia el patio, me transformo, me visto y regreso a la sala. Kisuke sigue en la misma posición. Me apoyo en el umbral de la puerta y lo observo ¿Por qué se lo ha tomado de esta forma? Me lo figuraba más bien sentado en el patio pensando sobre el asunto, no bebiendo y escuchando música ¡y mucho menos limpiando la casa! Es extraño…

Me acerco a él, lo hago incorporarse un poco y me siento en donde antes apoyaba su cabeza. Agarro su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligo a mirarme.

-Kisuke.

-¿Si, Yoruichi-san?

-¿Qué ocurre? –Frunce un poco el ceño. Aunque está ebrio, se percató de que no era una pregunta muy casual.

-¿Debería ocurrir algo?

Dijo más serio. Su respuesta responde a una de mis últimas inquietudes: no está al tanto de nada. Esto viniendo de Kisuke me parece bastante extraño ¿Él siendo el último de enterarse de todo? Nunca lo hubiera creído posible hasta ahora… Lo observo, está esperando una respuesta. Uf, al final tendré que tocar el tema…

El sonido de dos golpes en la puerta interrumpe mi propósito.

Maldición… ¡Cómo si las cosas no fueran ya lo suficientemente extrañas!

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Notas: Me gusta eso de cambiar de escena varias veces… **

**Urahara-san actúa extraño, está muy sensible parece embarazado (o.O Bueno no) Elegí Cry Baby porque me tinca para una borrachera un poco depresiva (?) Sin ofender, a mi me encanta Janis Joplin **

**¡Pero bueno! Gracias por leer :'D **

**Por cierto, Soi Fong y Bya-kun se quedaron dormidos porque utilizaron mucha energía espiritual para romper el sello ¡Dormir en el hombro de Bya-kun! *-* **


	11. Aclaraciones confusas

**MIAU y que disfruten el cap. (Si es que se puede :/) **

**Capítulo 11: Aclaraciones confusas**

Coloco el brazo de Kisuke por sobre mi hombro y lo abrazo de la cintura. Los golpes en la puerta se hacen más insistentes.

-¡Ya voy! –Les grito.

Unos cuantos shunpos y ya estoy en la habitación. Dejo a Kisuke sobre la cama. Con lo poco que durmió ayer y más su borrachera, seguro que se queda dormido de inmediato. Todavía no comprendo… Esto no es propio de ti, Kisuke.

-Yoruichi-san…

-Dime. –Comienzo a desvestirlo.

-¿Segura que no quieres sake?

-Segura, Kisuke. –Le digo con paciencia– Además, prefiero la leche.

Me dedica una sonrisa y en unos cuantos minutos ya se halla en la cama durmiendo. Deslizo la puerta con cuidado al salir y bajo hasta el primer piso.

Apenas llego a la sala de estar, la puerta se abre de golpe ¿Entrarán a todas partes así Byakuya y Soi Fong?

-Vaya, justo con ustedes quería hablar.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

-Ya regresamos… –Comienza a decir Ichigo mientras entramos, nadie responde.

No se escucha ni un solo ruido, creo que Nii-sama y la Capitana Soi Fong se han marchado. Mientras Ichigo cierra la puerta, yo me encamino hacia la sala de estar.

-Parece que no hay nadie, Ichigo. –Le digo.

-Así parece. –Hace una pausa– Yo me encargo de la comida… –Y se dirige a la cocina.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Ichigo por algunas de mis revistas. Al llegar, las recojo del suelo y observo las migajas de pastelillos aún en el piso. Oh vaya… Pensar que todo esto comenzó por ellas. La escoba está en una esquina de la habitación aún.

Me decido por tomarla y comienzo a barrer. Ahora ya no me molesta hacerlo…

-Oye, Rukia ¿Qué quieres –La voz de Ichigo se fue apagando– comer…? –Terminó de decir.

Me doy la vuelta y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Maldición…

-Lo que sea… –Le digo evitando su mirada.

-Eh… Deja eso… –Y me quita la escoba.

-¿Eh? ¿Después de que me fastidiaste tanto para que lo hiciera? –Vuelvo a tomar la escoba un poco enojada por su gesto.

-Ya no tiene importancia… –Dice sacudiéndose los cabellos de la nuca.

-Apártate, Ichigo. –Le digo, hace ademán de protestar pero le interrumpo– Tu encárgate de la comida. Yo limpiaré. Punto. –Su cara muestra un poco de consternación. Lo ignoro y continúo– Tranquilízate, no tiene mucha importancia.

Le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia y se marcha aún un tanto consternado.

(Tienda Urahara)

Después de que Yoruichi-sama hubiera recogido las botellas de sake del suelo y apagado la radio, Kuchiki y yo tomamos asiento. Con ella sujetándose del mentón, dispuesta a escuchar lo que venimos a decirle.

-¿Y bien? –Comienza.

-Necesitamos hablar con Urahara. –Le responde Kuchiki.

-Está indispuesto. – ¿Indispuesto? Yo creo que borracho.

-¿Está al tanto de todo?

-No. – ¿Y ése es el genio del milenio? Vaya…

Yoruichi-sama frunce un poco el ceño. Kuchiki guarda silencio.

-¿Ukitake ha llamado? –Continúa después de algunos segundos.

Yoruichi-sama lo observa extrañada, al igual que yo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Ukitake con esto?

-No que yo sepa. –Le responde, incorporándose para cruzar los brazos con semblante más serio.

Kuchiki hace un gesto de suficiencia y se cruza de brazos también. ¿Cuánto rato seguirán así?

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Mientras me dedico a limpiar el escritorio, me encuentro con la insignia de Ichigo. La tomo del cordel y comienzo a limpiarla también, al acabar con ella la guardo en un cajón. Debido al incidente de esta mañana no creo que tengamos trabajo por un rato.

Abro el armario y saco sábanas limpias para la cama, la hago en un santiamén y luego me dirijo a la habitación del papá de Ichigo, en donde durmió la Capitana Soi Fong. Llego, abro la puerta y me encuentro con la cama perfectamente hecha… En comparación a como yo armé la cama de Ichigo, ésta está cien veces mejor.

Pero bueno, creo que ya he terminado de limpiar.

Voy por mis revistas otra vez y bajo hasta la sala de estar, las dejo en la mesita de centro y me siento cómodamente en el sofá…

-¿Uh? –Creo que me senté arriba de algo. Me pongo de pie y observo el objeto que me estorbaba– ¿Y esto?

(Tienda Urahara)

¿Qué no piensan hablar nunca? Soi Fong y Byakuya no abren la boca por un buen rato. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué vinieron entonces…? Oh, ya sé: la Tercera parte. Pero que no piensen que los dejaré tocar a Kisuke sin antes decirme como pretenden hacer todo esto. No confió en los métodos científicos que últimamente usa la Sociedad de Almas.

Después de otro buen rato en que ninguno de los dos hace ademán de hablar, me decido por comenzar yo:

-¿Cómo pretenden…? –Dejo la pregunta en el aire. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Byakuya me extiende un pequeño libro.

Lo tomo y leo en la portada:

_Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo:_

_Triple Negación_

Perfecto ¿Por qué no me lo entregaron desde un principio?

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Tomo una carta color durazno del sofá. El remitente firma como el Gotei 13, qué extraño… Si la Sociedad de Almas se quería comunicar conmigo, lo podría haber hecho por una llamada simplemente. Quizás le pertenezca a Nii-sama… Doy vuelta el papel y leo los destinatarios:

_Miembro del Treceavo Escuadrón, Kuchiki Rukia_

_Y_

_Shinigami Sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo_

Las letras están escritas en dorado, lo que indica que se trata de una carta de alta formalidad. Le doy un vistazo a lo que está haciendo Ichigo, rebana unas zanahorias. Bueno, tengo hambre así que no lo molestaré:

Me siento de nuevo en el sillón y deslizo las dos puntas de una cinta que cierra a la carta. Cuatro doblajes perfectamente alineados se desdoblan y dejan a entrever más letras doradas, junto con decoraciones al principio y al final de todo el texto. Vaya, muy formal…

(Tienda Urahara)

¿Qué le habrá entregado a Yoruichi-sama? La observo leer seriamente el librito ése. Sus ojos se abren y se entrecierran a medida que avanza con su lectura. Debe estar interesante… ¿Tendrá Kuchiki uno para mí también? No quiero preguntarle, no me arriesgaré a que haga una de sus insinuaciones en frente de Yoruichi-sama, sería demasiado vergonzoso… Le dedico una disimulada mirada. Está, como siempre, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos cerrados, como si pensara en algo que le molestara mucho. Lo sigo mirando por algunos segundos hasta que sus ojos se abren y se dan cuenta de mi miramiento. Desvío mi mirada hasta Yoruichi-sama, ella continúa leyendo distraídamente.

De pronto, mi vista se posa en la mano de Kuchiki, que desliza otro de esos libritos sobre la mesa. Cuando aleja su extremidad, tomo el libro, mirándolo a él de reojo. Yoruichi-sama se da cuenta de nuestro acto y me observa extrañada. Me sonrojo sin querer. Ella se limita a enarcar una de sus cejas y a sumirse de nuevo en su lectura.

Tomo rápidamente el mío y comienzo a leer una página al azar:

_Debido a la naturaleza del sello, éste tiende a evaporar reiatsu del portador cuando las otras partes del sello han sufrido cambios (he ahí la triplicación de la negación) A ésta función se le llama "Defensión". Estas liberaciones de reiatsu, se provocan mediante el acercamiento o tacto total con la zona de liberación del mismo, Zona de Defensión. La cual se encuentra en la parte media del espaldar, demarcada con el sello del exilio. _

Aburrido. ¿Esta cosa no tendrá índice? Hojeo hasta las primeras páginas, ¡Oh! Si tiene.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Comienzo a leer:

_Los Trece Escuadrones de Protección…_

-¡Ay! –Detengo mi lectura. ¿Por qué gritó? Le doy otro vistazo a Ichigo, se acaba de cortar con el cuchillo.

Eso es algo contradictorio. Puede usar un arma letal de su misma altura, pero no es capaz de cortar unas cuantas zanahorias con un cuchillo de cocina. Bueno, mejor voy a ayudarle. Me pongo de pie, dejando la carta sobre el sofá. Camino hacia donde él se encuentra, y mientras se enjuaga el dedo en el lavaplatos, me lo quedo mirando con mofa.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda… –Noto que se erizó un poco al escuchar mi voz. Se da vuelta y me da la cara– Esas zanahorias están muy grandes. –Le digo al tiempo que me adentro en la cocina.

-No digas que están grandes. No las compares con las de Yuzu… –Y se vuelve a enjuagar el dedo herido.

-Lo siento, lo dije sin querer. –Tomo un trozo de zanahoria y me lo como.

-Sin querer… –Murmura entre dientes con su tono enfadado habitual– ¡Oye! No te las comas.

-¿Por qué? –Le digo burlándome– Hay más.

-No te las comas. –Se acerca a mí y me entrega el cuchillo– Si vas a ayudarme, entonces córtalas más pequeñas.

-Bien… –Suspiro– Tendré que arreglar el desastre que dejaste con las zanahorias… –Comienzo a picarlas rápidamente.

-¡Oye! –Me río para mis adentros. Ichigo, es tan fácil hacerte enfadar…

(Tienda Urahara)

_Trastornos en el poseedor… _No.

_Cambio en el reiatsu…_ No.

_Cambios hormonales después del rompimiento de algunas de las partes…_ ¡Definitivamente no!

¿Kuchiki se habrá leído todo esto? Aunque el manual éste se vea algo pequeño, sus letras son del tamaño de una hormiga y su índice tiene muchos ítems inútiles. Aunque a Yoruichi-sama debe de parecerle todo lo contrario… Levanto mi vista hacia ella, sigue hundida en lo que dice el libro. Observo a Kuchiki, esta vez tiene los ojos abiertos y su mirada está fija en el teléfono.

Me decido por preguntarle algo que me inquietaba esta mañana y que estoy segura de que este manual no puede responderme. Más que nada, para romper este molesto silencio que se ha formado…

-Kuchiki… –Comienzo. Dirige su vista hacia mí, Yoruichi-sama lo imita– ¿Cómo sabías que Yoruichi-sama se daría cuenta de todo? –Carraspea un poco y su ceño se frunce. Yoruichi-sama enarca una de sus cejas y torce una sonrisa ¿Por qué le hace gracia?

-Lee y te darás cuenta. –Me respondió desinteresadamente.

-Vamos, pequeño Byakuya. –Comienza Yoruichi-sama– Queremos saber las técnicas de deducción del gran líder del Clan Kuchiki. –Noto como el entrecejo de Kuchiki se frunce más que antes.

-Me niego. –Le responde secamente.

-¿Oh? ¿Es que acaso vas a dejar a una dama con su duda sin responder?

-Tú no eres una dama, maldita gata. – ¿¡Qué!? ¿Este Idiota acaba de llamar "maldita gata" a Yoruichi-sama? ¡Pero quién se cree qué es!

-Llamarme gata no es muy cortés de tu parte, pequeño Byakuya… ¿Cómo es que el Clan Kuchiki ha podido sobrevivir con un líder de tan malos modales?

-Mis modales no se formaron para personas como tú.

-¿Como yo? Pero si la que te ha preguntado ha sido Soi Fong ¿No es así? –Su mirada se dirige hacia mí.

-Sí, Yoruichi-sama. –Le dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Y bien, pequeño Byakuya? Soi Fong espera con ansias tú repuesta…

-¿Eh? Yoruichi-sama… la verdad es que no es…

-Lo rasguñabas. –Kuchiki me interrumpe, mirando serio a Yoruichi-sama– En la Zona de de Defensión.

¿Zona de Defensión? "_Estas liberaciones de reiatsu, se provocan mediante el acercamiento o tacto total con la zona de liberación del mismo, Zona de Defensión"_ ¿Rasguñar? "_La cual se encuentra en la parte media del espaldar"_ Un momento… ¡Ah! ¿¡Cómo Kuchiki puede recordar esos detalles!? Me sonrojo al rememorar como Urahara era rasguñado en la espalda por Yoruichi-sama ¡En esta misma mesa! Dejo de apoyarme en ella y le dedico una mirada incrédula a Kuchiki.

-¿Oh? ¿Desde cuándo has comenzado a fijarte en esa clase de detalles, pequeño Byakuya? ¡Pervertido!

Kuchiki cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, aún más que antes y antes si que tenía el ceño fruncido. Noto que va a responderle y Yoruichi-sama no hace más que sonreír burlonamente. En el momento en que Kuchiki va a abrir la boca, suena el teléfono. Yoruichi-sama, aún con una sonrisa en la cara, se pone de pie y contesta.

-¿Diga?

(Clínica Kurosaki)

-¿Crees que con esto alcance? –Me pregunta Rukia. Me acerco a ella y observo el curry que revuelve.

-Supongo… –Apago mi calentador– Por mi parte yo ya he terminado con el arroz.

Rukia observa el arroz, sólo como ella podría mirarlo y luego, con un gesto suspicaz, vuelve a concentrarse en el curry. Sonrío para mis adentros. Rukia, ¿nunca me pedirás ayuda cierto? Aunque para la cocina no la necesitas, la comida huele delicioso. Se acrecienta mi apetito.

Me pregunto si Byakuya y Soi Fong comerán aquí… Eh, quizás. Aunque preferiría que no…

Voy a la sala de estar, me siento en el sillón y enciendo la televisión, no pasan nada interesante. Cambio los canales, aburrido, hasta que el teléfono suena.

Cruzo la sala, Rukia me dedica una mirada un poco preocupada ¿Por qué será? Llego hasta el teléfono y descuelgo el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-¡Onii-chan!

-Yuzu, –Le digo al tiempo que le dedico una fugaz mirada a Rukia, su rostro muestra más tranquilidad que antes– ¿Cómo va lo de la reunión?

-Aburrida… –Escucho la voz de Karin desde lejos.

-¡Karin-chan! –Le reprende Yuzu– Bien, Onii-chan ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Todo en orden. –Exceptuando por el hecho de que ayer estuve escapando en ropa interior de un shinigami que quería matarme, supongo que todo va bien– Rukia ahora está encargándose de la comida…

-¿Rukia-chan? –La voz de Yuzu sonó algo ¿celosa?

-¿¡Qué!? –Escuchó la voz de papá a lo lejos– ¡Ichigo! –Ahora es él el que está al teléfono.

-¡No me grites, papá! ¿¡Quieres reventarle un tímpano a tu hijo!?

-¡Tus tímpanos son lo que menos me preocupan ahora! ¡Pasa a Rukia-chan al teléfono!

-Claro, claro… –Me acerco a donde está Rukia, acaba de apagar el calentador– Para ti. –Le entrego el teléfono y ella me lo recibe.

-¿Señor? –Comienza.

-¡Oh, Rukia-chan! ¿Es cierto que mi hijo ha estado esclavizándote en la cocina? ¡Sabía que te estaba dejando en malas manos!

-No se preocupe, señor…

Oh bueno, esa conversación tiene para un buen rato. Me dirijo de nuevo a la sala, llego al sillón y me dispongo a sentarme…

-¿Uh? –Tomo un papel arrugado del sofá– ¿Y esto?

(Tienda Urahara)

-Es para ti.

Me pongo de pie, le quito el teléfono a Yoruichi y contesto.

-Ukitake.

-¡Byakuya! ¡Al fin te contacto! Llame antes pero al parecer no estabas…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ukitake?

-Oye, esa es mi frase… –Lo escucho toser– Llamo para saber cómo va todo.

-Ya casi finalizamos con la misión.

-Ya veo… –Hace una pausa– ¿Y la _otra_ misión? –Observo a Yoruichi y a la Capitana Soi Fong, ambas leen.

-Ocurrió lo que dijiste.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Hablaremos de eso en el Seireitei, ya les he entregado una invitación.

-Está bien, pero ¿te lo han…?

Corto la llamada.

(Seireitei, aposentos del Capitán de la Treceava división)

-Vaya, vaya… Siempre hace lo que quiere. –Cuelgo y me coloco de pie– ¡Sentarou, Kiyone!

La puerta se abre de golpe y ambos aparecen arrodillados.

-¿Nos ha llamado, Capitán? –Dicen a coro.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que están allí? Les he dicho que no escuchen mis conversaciones…

-¡Lo siento, Capitán! –Comenzó Kiyone– Pero desde que el Capitán tuvo esa terrible decaída, no he hecho más que aumentar mi respeto y preocupación por usted.

-¿¡Eh!? –Sentarou continúa– ¡Capitán, yo lo respeto más aún! De hecho, no he dejado de hacer guardia en la puerta desde que usted enfermó.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Qué rayos estás diciendo, Kotsubaki!? Ayer dejaste la puerta sin vigilancia y te fuiste al baño.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Y cómo es qué sabes tú eso?!

-¿Crees que te dejaría a ti a cargo de la vigilancia? Capitán, yo también estuve haciendo guardia. De hecho, hice dos turnos porque estoy el doble de preocupada…

-¿Qué diablos? ¡Siempre me estás copiando, imitadora!

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?

-Lo que oíste, imitadora.

-Ya es suficiente. –Los interrumpo, ambos se calman– Pero bueno, ¿Qué les dijo?

Sus rostros se vuelven más serios, parecen decepcionados. Oh vaya, creo que se negó después de todo.

-Verá, Capitán. Nos respondió…

-Que aunque es una pérdida de tiempo… –Kyoraku interrumpe a Sentarou, entra seguido por su teniente–…te ayudaré.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

-¿Qué es esto? –Me pregunta Ichigo, después de que yo haya colgado el teléfono. Sujeta en su mano derecha la carta de antes.

-¿No la leíste?

-¿Tú no?

-Iba a hacerlo hasta que fui interrumpida por tu dedo cortado. –Me entrecierra los ojos y le arrebato la carta– ¿Uh? No recuerdo haberla dejado tan arrugada…

-No estaría así si no la hubieras dejado en medio del sillón.

-Ya veo… –Hago una pausa, mirándolo de reojo– Y no te diste cuenta de que la tenías en el trasero…

-¡Cállate! ¡Limítate a leerla! Además, las arrugas no son lo importante…

Me siento en el sofá, Ichigo me imita. Plancho un poco el papel, lo dejo en mis rodillas y comienzo a leer:

_Los Trece Escuadrones de Protección_

_Y_

_Su Capitán Comandante, Yamamoto Genryuusai, en representación de la Central 46_

_Tienen el honor de contar con vuestra presencia en la ceremonia de Reintegración que celebrará el Seireitei el viernes entrante._

_Se les solicita puntualidad y confidencialidad._

(Tienda Urahara)

Byakuya cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a tomar asiento al lado de Soi Fong. ¿Qué tendrá que ver Ukitake con todo esto? Sólo me preguntó cómo estaba y luego me pidió que le pasara a Byakuya. Ah, no quiero saberlo. Ya tengo suficiente en que pensar con el asunto éste de la negación.

Hojeo mi manual ¿En qué parte quede? Ah, sí: _Trastornos en el poseedor_.

_Al estar conectadas cada una de las partes del sello, el rompimiento de cualquiera de éstas afecta a la otra. En el caso de la Tercera parte, ésta activa la Defensión y por lo tanto, si no se mantiene una distancia de mínimo 1,5 metros con el poseedor, comenzará a liberar reiatsu. Si se mantienen éstas liberaciones, afectarán su sistema emocional y hormonal. Pudiendo provocar desde hipersensibilidad hasta pequeños descontroles de ira. Esto depende de la naturaleza de la persona._

Algo se me viene a la mente… _"¡Qué querías que hiciera Yoruichi-san!" "Estos últimos tres días me he quedado sólo en la tienda. Sin ninguna compañía…" _Eso me lo dijo antes del rompimiento de esta mañana…

-¿Ya terminaron con la Primera parte?

-Hace cuatro días. –Me responde Byakuya.

Ya veo… Y hoy, con el rompimiento de la Segunda, se ha emborrachado. Se siente triste… Oh, Kisuke.

Paso una página y me aparece otro ítem.

_Cambio en el reiatsu _

_Al activarse la Defensión, la percepción de reiatsu se hace nula…_

Por eso no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

…_y la liberación de éste, pequeña pero constante si no se mantiene distancia con el poseedor (1,5 metros mín.) Los cambios en el reiatsu, giran en torno a la disminución de la energía espiritual por el tiempo en que la Defensión este activada y en funcionamiento. Un detalle a destacar, es la buena manipulación del kidou durante éste periodo. _

Tsk, como si eso mejorara las cosas.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

-Es una invitación… –Comienzo a decirle a Ichigo– Supongo.

-En ninguna parte nos invitan… –Dice con el ceño fruncido y los ojos puestos sobre la carta– Más bien, nos avisan de que vamos a asistir.

-Cierto. –Concuerdo con él, que extraño… ¿Para que la invitación entonces? ¿Protocolo?

-¿Ceremonia de Reintegración? –Piensa Ichigo en voz alta– ¿Qué clase de ceremonia es esa? –Leo hasta las líneas a las que se refiere.

-No lo sé. –Ichigo abre un poco los ojos– Nunca he asistido a una. De hecho, creo que nunca ha habido una.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En el primer año de la Academia de Shinigamis, hay un ramo llamado Protocolo Shinigami. –Ichigo muestra un poco de confusión– En él, se enseña el comportamiento con Capitanes, gestiones en la Central 46, actitud frente a nobleza y entre otras cosas, todo tipo de Ceremonias. –Hago una pausa– Existen de Bienvenida al momento de ascender a Capitán, de Despedida cuando alguna figura importante decide retirarse, de Conmemoración, Homenaje… Pero nunca había oído hablar sobre una de _"Reintegración"_. De hecho, hasta ahora, celebrar una reintegración se me hacía imposible…

-¿Por qué? –Interviene Ichigo– Si existen de Despedida para cuando alguien se retira, ¿Por qué no una de Reintegración por si se arrepiente y decide volver?

-Volver a formar parte de los Trece Escuadrones no es una opción. No sé mucho al respecto, pero el reingreso significa un encarcelamiento especial. No sé de nadie que sepa dónde, ni durante cuánto tiempo.

-Deben de necesitar mucho a ése shinigami como para haber hecho una excepción… –Se queda callado y abre un poco los ojos, como si recordara algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?

-Rukia… La energía espiritual de ésta mañana…

(Tienda Urahara)

El silencio de pronto es interrumpido por un sonido de vacío por parte de mi estómago. Yoruichi-sama levanta la vista hacia mí y Kuchiki se pone de pie al instante.

-Volveremos más tarde. –Dice al tiempo que yo también me pongo de pie.

-¿No prefieren almorzar aquí? –Kuchiki hace un gesto de disgusto y traga saliva. Me sonrojo, esa invitación es por mi causa…

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes. – ¿Aún no acabamos? – La Capitana Soi Fong alojará aquí esta vez.

-Está bien. –Yoruichi-sama se coloca de pie– Intenta dejarla a tiempo esta vez, Byakuya. –Kuchiki hace un leve asentimiento, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados– Por cierto, ¿en dónde te quedaste ayer, Soi Fong? –Dice, mirándome.

-En casa de Kurosaki. –Le respondo. Entreabre los ojos, como si recordara algo.

-Ya veo… –Mira a Kuchiki– ¿No prefieres quedarte tú también aquí, Byakuya? –Lo miro, observa a Yoruichi-sama seriamente.

-Tengo cosas que hablar con Rukia. –Dice después de algunos segundos. Yoruichi-sama sonríe de lado, con mofa. Las cejas de Kuchiki se juntan y sin decir nada más, comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Lo observo alejarse. Que idiota, con esa actitud sólo deja en claro que ha ocurrido algo con su hermana y, por lógica, con Kurosaki… Observo a Yoruichi-sama, aún sonríe con mofa.

- Yoruichi-sama. –Le digo en forma de despedida.

Asiente con la cabeza y me voy a la siga de Kuchiki. Vaya, me pregunto qué haremos ahora… Y más importante que eso, qué habrá de comida donde Kurosaki…

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Notillas: GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Una aclaración (por si no se entendió digo yo ._.): El sello de Urahara se divide en tres partes, si cualquiera de la partes se rompe, afecta a las demás. Se rompió la Primera - se activa la Defensión de la Tercera parte - llega Yoruichi de la Sociedad de Almas - se acerca a Kisuke - la Defensión comienza a actuar (evaporando el reiatsu de Kisuke) - se rompe la Segunda parte - como la Defensión está activada, Kisuke no tiene percepción de reiatsu y por lo tanto, no sintió la gran explosión. **

**Ahora, debido a que su reiatsu ha estado fluctuando (lo que en él no es normal), ha comenzado a afectar a su sistema emocional y hormonal, haciendo que se sienta triste. Para que esto no empeore, la Defensión tiene que pausarse (no significa que se desactive), para eso hay que estar 1,5 mts. lejos de él, haciendo que el sello no sienta necesidad de defenderse. En resumen: Urahara no se entera de nada, se emborracha y limpia la casa o.O Quizás sea un poco complicado, pero a mí me gusta. Su sello tiene personalidad (?) Nota dentro de otra nota: hay una diferencia entre activa y actuando. La Defensión no se desactiva, sólo se pausan las liberaciones de reiatsu alejándose de él. Y mientras esté activada, no nota reiatsu. **

**El próximo capítulo es más romántico (A mí parecer, me quedó bastante tiernón) No quiero dejar de lado esa parte de la historia. **


	12. Punto débil

**Hola! :D **

**Capítulo 12: Punto débil**

Oh, vaya ¿Por qué Byakuya no querrá comer aquí? Tsk, mal agradecido…

Tomo el manual, esto me ha aclarado muchas cosas: Primero que nada, para hacer que las emociones de Kisuke vuelvan a ser las de antes, debo permanecer a 1,5 metros de distancia de él. La idea no me agrada… y además me muero de hambre.

Camino hacia la cocina y saco leche del refrigerador. Sí, la idea no me agrada para nada…

(Clínica Kurosaki)

-¿Urahara? –Dice Rukia.

-Así es, el reiatsu de ésta mañana se parecía al de Urahara-san.

-Quizás la ceremonia sea en honor a él… –Hace una pausa, observando la carta con el rostro serio– Confidencialidad. –Murmura– ¿Por qué las celebraciones deberían ser confidenciales?

Y me lo pregunta a mí… Aunque debo admitir que la carta ésta es muy extraña, no indica fecha, hora ni lugar. Solo es un aviso de que vamos a asistir, es de lo más extraño.

-Deberías preguntárselo a Byakuya. –Comienzo a decirle– Él fue quien la dejó aquí ¿no? –Me observa y asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí… tienes razón.

Dobla la carta y la deja debajo de un cojín. Luego se hunde en el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

Me la quedo mirando unos segundos… se ve… se ve… linda.

No aguanto el impulso de besarla en la mejilla. Al alejarme de su rostro, me observa con sus ojos violetas muy abiertos y brillantes. Son muy bonitos ahora que me fijo bien en ellos…

Pestañeo y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, la boca de Rukia está sobre la mía. Sus manos se posan en mi nuca y me jala levemente el cabello. Se separa de mí y me percato de que se ha subido a mi regazo, la abrazo de la cintura y ella a mi cuello. Escucho sus latidos, están acelerados…

(En una calle de Karakura)

Acelero el paso, tengo hambre. Kuchiki avanza a la misma velocidad que yo, no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan veloz…

En unos cuantos segundos ya estamos en frente de la casa de Kurosaki. Kuchiki hace ademán de entrar por la ventana pero lo detengo, tomándolo del brazo.

-Entremos por la puerta. –Le digo, me frunce el ceño ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que suceda lo mismo que la vez anterior? Lo suelto y abro la puerta a pesar de su mirada de reproche.

Cruzamos el umbral y… No hay nadie.

(Tienda Urahara)

Hace frío…

Abro un ojo y observo la puerta de mi habitación.

Claro, Yoruichi-san me trajo aquí. Levanto las sábanas y me percato de que estoy solamente con la ropa interior. Con razón siento frío.

Me acomodo y siento una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza. Creo que bebí de más… Me incorporo y me dirijo al armario, a por mí pijama.

Abro las puertas y saco las prendas. Me las coloco rápidamente y me vuelvo a la cama. Necesito dormir…

(Clínica Kurosaki)

-¿Pero que hacen allí? –Pregunta la Capitana Soi Fong– Pensamos que no había nadie.

-Eh… Bueno… –Titubeo mientras me acomodo.

(Flash Back)

Los besos de Ichigo se dirigieron hasta mi cuello, ladeé mi cabeza para darle más acceso y de un momento a otro él ya estaba sobre mí. Deslizando tímidamente la mano por mi muslo y besándome los labios. Estaba disfrutándolo…

Lo abracé por debajo de los brazos justo cuando el sonido del picaporte girando lo hiso detenerse y mirarme con los ojos como platos.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, yo lo empujé. Haciendo que quedara recostado en el piso y yo sobre el sofá, con la respiración agitada por las caricias.

Y bueno… en eso nos encontró la Capitana Soi Fong y Nii-sama.

(Fin Flash Back)

Ichigo carraspea, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

-Me caí –Hace una pausa ¿No se te ocurre algo mejor, Ichigo?– y Rukia tomaba una siesta.

Nii-sama y la Capitana Soi Fong guardan silencio, sus miradas son algo escépticas. Maldición, esto es incómodo…

-Más importante. –Dice después de algunos segundos– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Nii-sama frunce el ceño.

-Vine a hablar con Rukia.

Me quedo helada. ¡Nii-sama quiere hablar conmigo! Observo a Ichigo, él también me mira. Noto que traga saliva y que sus ojos pierden brillo. Esto no es bueno…

-Eh… Ya veo… –Dice Ichigo.

Me dedica una última mirada y con paso inseguro se aleja junto con la Capitana Soi Fong. Lo observo llegar a la cocina.

-Rukia. –Comienza Nii-sama. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo ¿Qué me dirá? ¿Me remendará? ¿Seguirá enfurecido por cómo nos encontró ayer a Ichigo y a mí? ¡Ah! No quiero ni saberlo…

(Mientras tanto, de camino a la cocina)

Sigo a Kurosaki y antes de llegar a la cocina me detengo en seco. Trago saliva, el ambiente huele muy bien… El vacío de mi estómago se acrecienta.

-Toma asiento, Soi Fong. –Me dice Kurosaki– Estábamos a punto de comer.

Le hago caso, ansiosa, en verdad tengo mucha hambre. Le doy un vistazo a lo que está sirviendo: arroz y curry, se me vuelve agua la boca. Ésta mañana apenas comí un tazón de cereales y después de toda la energía que gasté rompiendo el sello, pues mi apetito está por las nubes. Observar como sirve recién el primer plato es una tortura… ¿No podría acelerar un poco las cosas?

-¿Te ayudo? –Le digo. Me abre grande los ojos.

Antes de que lograra responderme, ya estoy a su lado con cucharón en mano y sirviendo el cuarto plato.

-Eh… –Titubea– gracias.

Y comienza a colocar lo servido en la mesa.

(De vuelta en la sala)

-¿Entendido, Rukia?

-Sí, Nii-sama.

Oh, qué alivio… No mencionó el tema. Sólo vino a decirme el comportamiento para la ceremonia: Ir a mi escuadrón, reportar mi llegada y formarse en torno al Senkaimon junto con los otros escuadrones. Nada más que eso.

Se forma un silencio, un incómodo silencio. La verdad es que sé que le debo una explicación y me gustaría que Nii-sama no volviera a perseguir a Ichigo de la forma en que lo hiso ayer… ¿Y si yo empezara la conversación? Trago saliva. Quizás, lo mejor sea no posponer el tema por más tiempo.

-Nii-sama. –Comienzo, mis piernas tiemblan.

-¿Qué sucede, Rukia? –No se ha inmutado, bien.

-Nii-sama, –Repito, tomando más seguridad– me gustaría…

-¡La comida está servida! –Grita la Capitana Soi Fong. Maldición…

Me coloco de pie. Creo que sí, si podía posponerse por más tiempo… Me encamino al comedor, adelantando a Nii-sama.

-Rukia… –Me giro para observarlo. Su expresión no es tan seria como antes, es más bien ¿triste?– Debes saber que no soy el indicado para juzgar tus sentimientos.

Y se adelanta al comedor.

Un recuerdo fugaz se me viene a la cabeza: Hisana-sama…

(Tienda Urahara)

Me dirijo hacia las habitaciones de los invitados, entro en la pieza donde durmió Byakuya y me encuentro con el futón hecho un manojo de sábanas ¿Pero cómo demonios duerme? Quién sabe, pero no seré yo quien vuelva a armar ese desastre.

Me acerco a un estante y saco un par de sábanas. Supongo que tendré que dormir en la habitación de Jinta y Ururu. Suspiro con desgana. Y pensar que tendríamos una semana para nosotros solos…

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Byakuya toma asiento y Rukia le sigue. Su rostro está más sonrosado, diría que más feliz… Me pregunto que le habrá dicho Byakuya.

Soi Fong los observa de reojo, mientras sostiene los palillos con fuerza. Se ve algo… hambrienta.

Observo mi plato de comida, al igual que todos. Nadie habla, esto es incómodo… Antes de que el silencio continúe, Rukia carraspea y comienza a comer. El resto la imitamos, Soi Fong con demasiado entusiasmo y Byakuya despacio y con el ceño fruncido.

(Seireitei, Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo)

Entro en el buró. Al hacerlo, veo a todos reunidos en una de las pantallas, murmurando y haciendo ruidos extraños.

-¿Pero qué sucede?

-¡Eh! ¡Akon-san!

-¿Qué ocurre, Tsubokura? –Le pregunto mientras llega a mi encuentro– ¿Por qué el jaleo?

-Bueno… Verás, Akon-san… –Se aparta para que me acerque a la pantalla que todos observan.

Lo hago y…

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!? –Quedo estupefacto– ¡Borren ahora mismo el registro! –Hago una pausa, intentando serenarme– Tsubokura, Contacta con el Treceavo Escuadrón.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Al cabo de un rato ya todos acabamos de comer. Nii-sama y la Capitana Soi Fong se cruzan de brazos, cerrando los ojos. Oh vaya… No dejan de ser incómodas sus presencias.

Me levanto y recojo cada uno de los platos, llego al de Ichigo y él se levanta también.

-Te ayudo, Rukia. –Al instante un par de miradas recelosas se dirigen hacia nosotros.

No les hago caso y me adentro en la cocina, con disposición de lavar la loza. Ichigo me sigue y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, él lava y yo seco.

-¿Qué te dijo Byakuya? –Dice al tiempo que me pasa un plato.

-Me explicó el comportamiento que tenemos que tener para la ceremonia. –Le digo mientras seco y le doy una mirada a nuestras visitas, conversan distraídamente.

-¿Nada más? –Lo observo, su rostro muestra incredulidad.

-No pienses en ello. –Me pasa un vaso– No volverá a perseguirte si eso es lo que quieres saber… –Se eriza al instante.

-Tsk, como sea… –Desvía la mirada con recelo– No vale la pena preocuparse por lo que piense él…

-¿Oh? ¿Quién dijo que no te preocuparas? –Le digo con mofa– Te dije que no pensaras en ello…

Distingo un sonrojo en su rostro antes de que me pase otro plato.

(Mientras tanto, en el comedor)

-Iré donde Urahara. –Me dice Kuchiki mientras se coloca de pie, lo imito.

-Te acompaño. –Se detiene y me observa.

-Preferiría que no. –Frunzo el ceño ¿Por qué no?– Tengo cosas que preguntarle.

Y con un shunpo se va. ¿Cosas que preguntarle? Hm… A saber, los detalles de la misión son cosa suya. Mejor para mí, no me interesa. Tomo asiento otra vez.

…

Maldito, yo también quería ir.

(En una calle de Karakura)

"_Quién sabe, no hay necesidad de saberlo"_

Ahora la hay.

Después de recorrer unos cuantos metros más, me detengo enfrente del lugar. Supongo que ésta vez tendrá las respuestas que busco…

(Flash Back, hace 110 años)

Caminaba por el palacio, me habían informado que mi abuelo pasaría la noche allí y lo estaba buscando. No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarme con él.

-Abuelo, –Le dije al tiempo que corría a su encuentro– Me informaron que pasaría la noche en el palacio ¿Es verdad?

-Sí… –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, escondiendo las mangas dentro del kimono.

-Hace tiempo que no conversamos, me hace feliz su visita.

-Sí… –Hiso una pausa, asintiendo con la cabeza– Por cierto Byakuya, traje a unos invitados.

-¿Invitados?

La presencia de la molesta gata no se hiso esperar, tapándome la visión con ambas manos.

-¿¡Tú de nuevo!? ¡Maldita gata! –Le grité al tiempo que me daba la vuelta, soltándome del molesto tape de sus manos. Ella sólo reía mientras retrocedía.

-Te he dicho que no es cortés que me llames gata, pequeño Byakuya ¡Vine a jugar contigo!

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero jugar! ¡Y mucho menos con alguien como tú!

-¿A sí? –Ella desapareció de mi visión– ¿Y ahora?

Me di la vuelta y me percaté de que había tomado la banda de mi cabello. Sabía perfectamente que eso me enfurecía y aún así, seguía haciéndolo.

-¡Maldita! –Le grite antes de ir a su siga.

La persecución no duró mucho. Ella terminó devolviéndome la cinta después de que un sirviente le informara que mi abuelo la requería.

Estaba enfadado y planeaba una venganza. Sólo había un problema: no le conocía ningún punto débil ni nada con que ganarle… hasta que me encontré con _él_.

Caminaba hacia el despacho de mi abuelo, con la intención de empujar a Yoruichi justo cuando ella saliera, eso sin duda que la tomaría desprevenida. Me pose en frente de la puerta justo cuando alguien salió.

-Hola. –Dijo una voz demasiado amigable para mi gusto.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunté a un shinigami rubio y con mirada torpe.

-¿Uh? –Abrió mucho los ojos– Tú debes ser Kuchiki-kun ¿no? Mucho gusto. –Dijo mientras me tendía una mano en forma de saludo. Lo miré dudando, en ése entonces no tenía intención de presentarme con quien a mi parecer, tenía cara de idiota. Sin embargo, luego dijo algo que de seguro me ayudaría con mi venganza– Yoruichi-san me ha hablado de ti.

¿De dónde conoce a la gata? Pensé mientras tomaba la mano que me había tendía.

Casi obligándolo, lo llevé a uno de los jardines y nos sentamos sobre el césped, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a frente.

-Nos hemos alejado bastante… –Comenzó a decirme– Yoruichi-san se enfadará conmigo si tiene que buscarme…

-No te preocupes, la ga… digo, Yoruichi no se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí.

-Ése es el problema…

-¿Y bien? –Lo interrumpí– ¿Quién eres tú? –Abrió mucho los ojos ante mi pregunta.

-Urahara Kisuke. –Dijo mientras se acariciaba la nuca y sonreía. Lo quede mirando con frustración, no sólo tenía cara de estúpido…

-¿Y…? –Dejó de acariciarse la nuca y miró hacia el cielo.

-Bueno… –Su vista se dirigió hacia mí– soy el tercero al mando del Segundo escuadrón –mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa– y el líder de la Unidad de Detención de las Fuerzas Especiales…

-¿Tú? –Le dije con incredulidad. Tenía la apariencia de alguien muy estúpido como para tener semejantes cargos.

Él solo se rió, lo que me molesto y frustró bastante.

-Supongo que yo… –Hiso una pausa, sujetándose las rodillas– Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que necesitas de mí? –Me sonrojé, ¿cómo sabía que necesitaba algo de él? Me serené al instante y decidí ir directo al grano.

-Información.

-¿Información? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre quién. –Le corregí– Se trata de Yoruichi.

-¿Yoruichi-san? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo información sobre ella?

-Eres su tercero al mando y la llamas "Yoruichi-san". –Él sólo me sonrió– Se supone que deberías llamarla Capitana.

-Tienes razón… –Me miró de forma serena– ¿Y qué quieres saber de ella? –Al fin nos estábamos entendiendo.

-Su punto débil. –Me abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-No puedo decirte eso… –Le fruncí el ceño– Pero, –Hiso una pausa levantando el dedo índice– puedo revelarte el punto débil de cualquiera.

Unos cuantos minutos después yo volvía a perseguir a Yoruichi. Si lo que me había dicho Urahara era cierto, podría vencerla. Estaba casi seguro de eso, lo que me había revelado era por naturaleza correcto.

-¡Vamos, pequeño Byakuya! –Me dijo desde la cima de un árbol– ¿Qué será del futuro del clan Kuchiki si "alguien como yo" es capaz de robarte la cinta de tu cabello?

Ignoré sus palabras y continué persiguiéndola, como siempre, todo normal. Ella ni sospecharía lo que tenía preparado… Le seguí el juego por un rato más hasta que, de la nada, frene de seco en medio de una pradera. Esperé a que ocurriera lo que siempre ocurría cuando yo me detenía: la banda de mi cabello apareció en frente de mi nariz. No me di la vuelta como siempre lo hacía, en vez de eso, usé el shunpo, me pose detrás de ella, coloque mi dedo en la parte trasera de su hombro y…

-Hadou #4… –Me observó, asombrada– Byakurai.

La luz de mi índice le hiso un agujero, sangraba y su expresión era de derrota. Lo había logrado, la había superado. Sin embargo…

-Vaya, vaya… –En donde se suponía que estaba su cuerpo herido, en ese momento sólo habían dos trozos de tela blanca. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba ella, sin ningún rasguño.

-¿¡Cómo es qué…!?

-En ese lugar del cuerpo no alcanza la visión. –Me cortó– Es el punto débil de cualquiera… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

No le respondí, aún no salía de mi asombro. Ella no tenía punto débil.

Decidí preguntarle a mi abuelo cuál sería el punto débil de alguien que parecía no tener ninguno. Su respuesta no me sirvió para mí propósito.

Salí de su despacho, frustrado. Camine por entre los pasillos y desde lejos vislumbré a Yoruichi y a Urahara conversando. Me detuve y sigilosamente me acerqué hacia ellos, con intención de escuchar lo que decían. Me oculté detrás de una pared perpendicular a la de ellos y escondí mi reiatsu, una técnica que me había enseñado mi abuelo.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno… Me felicitó por mi conocimiento…

-¿Y…? –Urahara rió.

-Le gustaría que tomara el cargo de Capitán de la Doceava… Y asistir al examen.

-Ya veo… –Se formó un silencio.

-Yoruichi-san, no pensarás en…

-Por cierto, –le cortó– ¿estuviste conversando con Byakuya, no es así?

-Eh… Bueno… –Titubeó– No le dije nada que pudiera…

-Ya lo sé.

Y se formó otro silencio, más largo esta vez ¿Se habrán marchado? Pensé. Con cuidado, comencé a acercar la cabeza y los descubrí: estaban abrazados, Urahara acunaba la cabeza de Yoruichi en su cuello y ella rodeaba su cintura con los brazos.

Me alejé de allí con un rápido shunpo mientras las palabras de mi abuelo retumbaban en mi cabeza…

"_El punto débil de cualquiera, es la criatura a quien más se ama"_

(Fin Flash Back)

Esa vez, las respuestas que buscaba no me las dio Urahara. Pero ahora solamente él puede dármelas.

La imagen de mí punto débil se me viene a la memoria…

Rukia…

**CONTINUARÁ: **

**Notas: Me puse cursi . ¡Pero bueno! Eso fue ps… **

**GRACIAS POR LEER :'D **


	13. Preguntas

**Capítulo dedicado a bia-9320, que con su "me encantaaa!" Me subió los ánimos de escribir :'D ¡Gracias a ti pude terminar éste capítulo! Espero que a ti y al que está leyendo esto le guste :D**

**¡Disfrútenlo! (Si es que se puede digo yo ._.) **

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD EL GRAN TITE KUBO **

**Capítulo 13: Preguntas**

Termino de secar el último plato y con Ichigo siguiéndome, me dirijo hasta el comedor. Al llegar me encuentro con la Capitana Soi Fong sola, un poco sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y Byakuya? –Le pregunta Ichigo.

-Se marchó. –Dijo enfadada.

Al notar su expresión al decir lo último, decido no preguntarle nada al respecto. Ichigo creo que también piensa igual. Lo observo y al instante responde a mi mirada. Sin decirme nada se dirige a las escaleras.

Lo imito, sin prestar atención a la presencia de la Capitana Soi Fong. No tiene nada de malo ir al cuarto de Ichigo ¿no?

(Tienda Urahara)

-Te dije que está indispuesto. –Le digo de manera seria.

-Necesito hablar con él.

-Eso no me interesa. –Me frunce el ceño– No quiero que se acerquen a él. No sin saber cómo pretender romper ésa cosa.

-Con la información que te entregamos debiste haberlo entendido. –Enarco una ceja. Leí todo el manual y en ninguna parte menciona cómo romper la Tercera parte.

Me cruzo de brazos y guardo silencio, puedo quedarme así toda la tarde, pero por ningún motivo le dejaré hacer lo que quiera con Kisuke. Conozco los métodos de Kurotshi y no confío en ellos…

Pasan unos minutos y Byakuya comienza a moverse. Lo observo introducir su mano en un bolsillo del interior de su haori, extrae de él un pequeño cilindro plateado. Creo que lo he visto antes…

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa al darme cuenta de lo que es ¿Pero de dónde lo sacaron? ¿Acaso Kisuke…? No, Byakuya incluso me preguntó si estaba al tanto de todo o no… ¿Habrán hecho alguna copia?

Suspiro con enfado.

-Con la información que me diste nunca habría predicho esto. –Me limito a decirle.

(Oficina del Capitán de la Octava división)

-Éstas quedan mejor… –Kyoraku apunta una fotografía y su teniente toma nota.

-Entendido, Capitán. –Le dice la última y se marcha con un shunpo a cumplir con la orden.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio, me decido por empezar conversación:

-Gracias de nuevo, Kyoraku. –Comienzo.

Me observa pausando el trabajo, con una sonrisa levemente torcida y los ojos apaciguados. En el instante en que abre la boca para responderme, el sonido de la puerta deslizándose lo interrumpe.

-Capitán, Ukitake. –Me giro hacia la entrada y observo una figura arrodillada– Capitán, Kyoraku.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la interrupción? –Le dice Kyoraku al visitante.

Una chica de cabellos marrones levanta la vista. Por el delantal que lleva puesto, creo que se trata de un miembro del Doceavo escuadrón.

-Esto… –Dice tímidamente, antes de agachar la cabeza otra vez– Se solicita la presencia del Capitán de la Treceava división en la torre ocho. Es de suma urgencia. La petición la firma…

Me pongo de pie de inmediato, interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo. Los dos presentes levantan la vista hacia mí.

-Estaré allí en seguida. –Le digo mecánicamente.

-Sí. –Y se marcha.

Al hacerlo, la antes apaciguada mirada de Kyoraku, se llena de consternación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Ukitake?

Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. Lo observo mientras tomo asiento otra vez, con desgana. Sabía que esto ocurriría… Suspiro antes de decidirme a contestar a su pregunta.

-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender. –Me pongo de pie– Continuaremos más tarde.

Me abre grande los ojos y yo me retiro de su despacho, camino al Buró de la Doceava.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Ichigo abre la puerta y ambos entramos.

-Vaya, armaste la cama.

¿_La_ cama? Me causa una sensación extraña que haya usado el plural. Él avanza y se acomoda en el escritorio.

Me siento en la antes mencionada cama y me cruzo de piernas, observándolo: abre un cajón y lo vacía completamente. Extrae de él revistas y unos cuantos lápices, además de su insignia. Lo deja todo sobre la mesa y comienza a leer una revista al azar, mordiendo distraídamente un lápiz.

-¿Me acercas mi cuaderno? –Le digo al cabo de unos minutos.

-Claro. –Y me acerca lo que le pedí.

-Y mis lápices. –Los toma y me los entrega– También esa revista de allí.

-¿Ésta? –Dice enseñándome una.

-No, la otra.

-Eh, ¿ésta?

-No, la de allá.

-¿Ésta?

-Sí, esa. –Antes de que me la entregue, distingo de entre las otras revistas la que tiene la imagen de un conejito de peluche– ¡No! Mejor la de allá.

-¿Cuál? ¿Ésta? –Y me enseña otra revista.

-No, la de más allá.

(Seireitei, Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo, Torre ocho)

-Por aquí, Capitán. –Me dice la chica de antes.

-Sí… –Le murmullo mientras me lleva por unos oscuros pasillos. Vaya, la torre ocho no tiene nada de luz, aunque creo que todo el Doceavo escuadrón es así– ¿Kurotshi se halla aquí? –Le pregunto.

-No, quien lo ha llamado ha sido el Tercero al mando. Desde ayer no hemos tenido comunicación con el Capitán.

-Ya veo…

Me imagino lo que debe estar haciendo… Genryuusai-dono fue un poco cruel con él. Supongo que ahora mismo debe de estar dando su mejor esfuerzo…

(Seireitei, aposentos del Capitán de la Doceava división)

-¡Nemu! Acércame ése acelerador, necesitamos terminar esto cuanto antes.

-Sí, Mayuri-sama.

Después de un siglo, ésa inútil de Nemu me acerca el mencionado acelerador.

Rápidamente lo conecto a un procesador de ondas espirituales, arreglo unos últimos ajustes… Y está acabado.

-Finalmente… –Murmullo– ¡Conéctalo!

-Sí.

El aparato se une a la fuente y un rayo de energía color gris sale del procesador, las diferentes luces brillan majestuosamente, y los cilindros condensadores suben y bajan increíblemente.

Tiene que funcionar, lo he estado investigando durante años, no dejaré que subestimen mis conocimientos ¡No los dejaré!

-40% de progreso, Mayuri-sama.

El piso tiembla un poco y la maquina saca chispas, excelente…

-62%

Maravilloso, va a funcionar.

-85%

¡Qué avance! ¡Esplendido!

-97%

Ya casi… Siento como el triunfo se acerca. Supongo que todavía hay tiempo para enseñar el proyecto al Capitán Comandante. Me imagino su cara al ver que lo conseguí…

-100%

-¡Baja la palanca, Nemu!

Lo hace y de dos esferas metálicas nace un rayo color negro. Se unen en el centro y comienzan a vibrar. Estoy a punto de lograrlo…

Espero con impaciencia que el gran suceso ocurra.

…(Eternos 7 minutos después)…

El rayo que se formó antes continúa sin ningún cambio. ¿Qué sucede? Analizo con la vista todo el aparato ¡Se supone que ahora es cuando! Maldición. Mis manos quedan en su pose de victoria…

-¡Nemu! ¿¡Qué sucede aquí!? ¡Te encargué la mayor parte de la construcción a ti! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es simplemente…!

(Tienda Urahara)

-Pero está bien, iré a despertarlo.

Me coloco de pie y me dirijo a la habitación. Por lo menos ahora sé los métodos que usarán, me tranquiliza que sean los de Kisuke y no los de Kurotshi…

Subo las escaleras a paso rápido, recorro hasta el final del pasillo y llego a la habitación. Deslizo la puerta con cuidado y me encuentro con Kisuke abrazado a la almohada, durmiendo. Su cara de desvelado ya casi ni se le nota, que bien…

-Kisuke. –Le digo desde el umbral, no reacciona– Ey, Kisuke.

Le dije más fuerte. Se revuelve un poco y se tapa más con las sábanas, maldición… No quiero acercarme a él demasiado. Me adentro a la habitación completamente y me acerco al armario, a una distancia prudente de la cama. Saco ropa limpia y se la tiro a la cara con brusquedad.

Murmulla sinsentidos mientras sus ojos se abren despavoridos, pestañea varias veces y luego se sienta en la cama. Bien, se despertó…

-Yoruichi-san… –Dice mientras bosteza y se toca la frente– ¿Por qué me despiertas de ésta forma, eh?

-Byakuya necesita hablar contigo. –Le digo sin responder a su pregunta.

-¿Uh? ¿Ni si quiera un buenos días?

-Querrás decir buenas tardes. –Le digo con mofa. Observa la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche y me sonríe.

-Tienes razón… –Se coloca de pie, se ha puesto el pijama.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo observo vestirse con la ropa que le he lanzado antes. Se rasca la nuca al terminar de ponerse el haori y mi temor de que se acerque se hace realidad. Camina despacio en dirección mía ¿Qué le hace falta? Le lancé la ropa que siempre usa… Me dirijo a la cama desinteresadamente, como si nada, alejándome de él al mismo tiempo. Me siento en ella y al levantar mi vista hacia la cara de Kisuke, choco de lleno con sus ojos. Levanta un poco las cejas y luego abre las puertas del armario. Comienza a trajinar y mi cuerpo se destensa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunto como si nada.

Se detiene y me observa un poco extrañado. Levanta la vista hacia el entretecho y luego me observa.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza… –Y vuelve a concentrarse en trajinar en el armario– Por cierto Yoruichi-san, ¿no has visto mi sombrero?

-No. –Le digo y él suspira.

-Vaya, no lo encuentro por ningún lado…

Se gira y me observa ¿Estaremos a 1,5 metros de distancia? Por si acaso, me siento un poco más atrás. Kisuke pestañea y me observa.

-¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo Kuchiki-san? –Dice después de algunos segundos.

-No me lo dijo.

-Ya veo… –Hace una pausa, observando el suelo– ¿Almorzaste?

-Tome un poco de leche. –Tres botellas para ser exactos.

-Bien.

-Bien. –Le respondo.

Levanta la vista a mi rostro y sus grises ojos parecen menos brillantes. Da un paso hacia mí e intuitivamente me siento un poco más atrás. Me ladea la cabeza, hace años que no lo veía hacer eso.

-Deberías bajar a hablar con Byakuya.

Le digo y él entiende la indirecta. Poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros.

Sale de la habitación y yo suspiro con alivio.

(Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo)

-Hemos borrado los últimos registros, Capitán Ukitake.

-¿Pero por qué? No tiene sentido que me llamaran entonces.

-Bueno, verá… Es que…

-¡Akon! –Grita una voz desde la otra habitación– ¡Tenemos conexión otra vez!

-¡Entendido! –Le responde el mencionado– Será mejor que venga a ver esto.

Me dice y luego se dirige hasta una puerta de metal. Llega al umbral de ésta y gira una gruesa palanca, luego de escribir una contraseña en un teclado. Vaya, cuanta seguridad hay aquí…

-Por aquí, Capitán. –Me dice la chica de antes, detrás de mí.

-Eh… Claro. –Titubeo unos segundos antes de seguir su guío.

El muchacho, Akon, empuja la puerta y deslumbro una habitación con grandes pantallas conectadas a teclados y maquinas. La única luz que hay es la de los monitores y la de los cilindros de los muchos aparatos.

-Apresúrate, Akon.

Insiste la misma voz de antes.

Me sitúo a la derecha del citado, a la espalda de la voz avizora. Distingo sobre una silla una cabeza rapada de un extraño tono verdoso de piel, sus miembros están modificados, como acostumbran los miembros de éste escuadrón. No puedo evitar sentir unos cuantos escalofríos.

-Ayer, –comienza Akon– hubo una inestabilidad en el reiatsu del Shinigami Sustito. La computadora nos advirtió, pero no le dimos importancia. Era leve, nada de qué preocuparse. Nos limitamos a activar el sistema de audio solamente, por si acaso. Sin embargo ésta mañana, mientras se revisaba el registro del pase de combate, nos encontramos con la raíz del problema…

-¡Tenemos audio! –Indica alguien a lo lejos.

-Entendido, establezcan conexión visual si es posible.

-Estamos en eso.

-Bien. –Akon me observa y hace ademán de continuar– Como le iba diciendo Capitán, el registro mostró dos reiatsus.

-¿Dos?

-Así es. Uno perteneciente a Kurosaki Ichigo y el otro a…

-¡Conexión completa, Akon-san! –Grita la misma persona de antes.

-Excelente, ¡Buen trabajo! –Dice el último y la pantalla de nuestro frente se ilumina, antes de mostrar una imagen algo borrosa. La pantalla hace unos destellos en zigzag y la imagen se vuelve clara. Parece ser el entretecho de una casa– ¡Cambien la perspectiva! –Ordena.

-Imposible, Akon-san. –Comienza una voz tímida, me doy la vuelta y observo que se trata de la muchacha que me dio el mensaje antes y que me guío hasta aquí. Se ha sentado detrás de una computadora a espaldas nuestro– El pase está al alcance de sus vistas, verán la cámara.

-Entendido. ¡Estén atentos por si podemos cambiar la vista de todas formas!

-¡Sí! –Gritan varias voces al unísono.

-Por cierto, –Comienzo, Akon se gira hacia mí– mencionaste que activaron el sistema de audio… –Antes de que pudiera continuar, el sonido de varias risas mal disimuladas me interrumpe.

-¡Ey! ¡Silencio! –El bullicio comienza a disminuir de a poco– Continúe, Capitán Ukitake.

-¿Tienen el audio? –Las risas vuelven a explotar, ésta vez más sonoramente que antes ¿Pero que les sucede?

-¡Ey! ¡Ya basta! –Su orden no es cumplida por completo, suspira resignado y me observa serio– Ha sido borrado junto con el resto del registro, Capitán. Por cuestiones éticas.

-¿Éticas?

-¡Demonios, Rukia! –La voz de Ichigo-kun me interrumpe, me giro hacia la pantalla, sólo se distingue en entretecho de antes– ¿¡Qué maldita revista es la que quieres!?

-¡No me grites! ¡Te digo que ésa! –El pecho de Kuchiki aparece en la pantalla, luego se desvanece con una revista en las manos. Al hacerlo, pasa a llevar la insignia y ésta cae al suelo. El ambiente aquí se tensa, sin embargo sólo ocasionó que tuviéramos una mejor perspectiva: Ichigo-kun está sentado en una silla y cerca de él, Kuchiki con ambas manos apoyadas en un escrito y arrodillada sobre una cama, refregándole la revista de antes en la cara a Ichigo-kun– ¡¿Estás ciego acaso?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú eres la que no da buenas indicaciones!

-¡Te dije la que tiene la imagen del conejo de peluche!

-¿¡Dé qué conejo hablas!? ¡Eso no es un conejo, es un demonio! ¿¡Acaso no le ves la cola!?

-¿Qué…? –Kuchiki se acerca la revista a la cara y comienza a observarla– ¡Yo no veo ninguna cola!

-¡Por lo mismo! ¡Continúa no siendo un conejo!

Mi mirada se vuelve escéptica y siento que una gota de sudor se me escapa. No puedo creer que me hayan llamado para ésta tontería…

(Tienda Urahara)

Bajo las escaleras a paso lento. Yoruichi-san sigue actuando extraña, sólo almorzó leche, quizás tiene hambre… Y está además lo de Kuchiki-san… ¿Qué querrá? Supuse que después de todo, la Sociedad de Almas me contactaría para algo. Aunque hasta ahora no han hablado conmigo y ni si quiera me he enterado de lo que vinieron a hacer él y Avispita-san aquí.

No obstante, eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Muy pronto apenas tendré tiempo libre y se suponía que ésta semana serían como unas mini-vacaciones para todos…

(Flash Back, un mes antes)

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-Bueno… –Lo mire serio, su mirada se iba volviendo cada vez más grave– ¡Creo que ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido en años, Ishin-san! –Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el puño de Ishin-san se estampó en mi nariz.

-¡Lo haces sonar como si nunca tuviera buenas ideas!

-Ay… –Me quejé al tiempo que me tocaba la nariz– Nunca pensé que me golpearías…

-Como sea. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos, con el ceño fruncido– Cuándo y por cuánto.

-Bueno, cuándo… –Me incorporé, saque mi libretita de debajo de la manga de mi haori y le eché una hojeada. Tomé un poco de té, un tanto sorprendido. No me había dado cuenta de todo el trabajo que tenía últimamente– Vaya, no tengo ni un día libre durante el resto del mes…

-¿Qué? Pero si aquí nunca vienen clientes.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de clientes que he llegado a tener, Ishin-san. Además, la mitad de mi agenda está ocupada con tu nombre. –Le dije al tiempo que desplegaba mi abanico– Y respecto al por cuánto… ¿Una semana te parece bien?

-Eh, supongo.

-¿Supones? ¿Te parece muy poco tiempo?

-Bueno, tenía pensado hacer un viaje al extranjero con mis niñas y con Ichigo. Unos cuántos días más no estarían nada mal… –Le sonreí, él sólo me frunció más el ceño– ¿Qué? –Dijo frustrado.

-Con que un viaje familiar…

-Así es. –Me miró sospechando– ¿Qué tiene?

-Nada. –Le dije suspirando– Sólo pensaba en que eso no es muy propio de ti…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices tú? –Lo miré sorprendido– ¿Cuándo fueron las últimas vacaciones de Ginta y Ururu? –Intenté hacer memoria, lo único que se me vino a la mente fueron unos días que pasamos en Hawái, hace cinco años– ¿Lo ves? –Me dijo triunfante, al notar que no tenía argumentos en contra de eso– Estamos igual.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-¿Supones? Tengo la razón. –Dijo con un tono aún más triunfante que antes.

-Bueno, bueno… –Le dije tirándole aire con mi abanico– ¿El próximo mes entonces?

-No tengo otra opción… –Tomó un poco de té antes de continuar, lo imité– ¿También viajarás ésa semana?

-Lo dudo… Libre o no, tendré que quedarme en la tienda de todas formas.

-¿Cómo? Deberías sacar a esos niños de aquí…

-Me gustaría… –Dije suspirando y recordando algo importante– Pero Kuchiki-san fue reasignada y vendrá pronto… Debo hablar con ella.

-¿Kuchiki-san? –Su voz sonó particularmente emocionada– ¿Ella no es la…?

Antes de que lograra terminar, fuimos interrumpidos por Ururu. La puerta se deslizó despacio y de ella apareció su figura con una escoba en la mano.

-Kisuke-san, –hiso una inclinación de cabeza al ver a Ishin-san– Yoruichi-san llegó.

De entre sus piernas surgió la forma felina de Yoruichi-san, caminando despacio hacia nosotros. Me contuve de ir a tomarla sólo por la presencia de Ishin-san y de Ururu. La última se marchó y en la estancia sólo quedamos los tres.

-¿Qué tal, Shihōin? –La saludó Ishin-san.

-Eh, como siempre…

-Ósea, con hambre. –Eso le costó un rasguño en la mitad de la cara– ¡DUELE! –Gritó mientras tres líneas rojas se le formaban en el rostro.

-¿Y cómo estás tú, Ishin? –Le dijo con mofa mientras se acomodaba en su almohada, a mi lado.

-Ahora no muy bien. –Dijo mientras intentaba en vano detener el sangrado. Yoruichi-san ignoró su comentario y se dirigió a mí.

-¿De qué hablaban? –Abrí la boca para contestarle pero Ishin-san me interrumpió.

-Estábamos planeando dejarnos una semana libre. –La cabecita de Yoruichi-san se giró hacia la de Ishin-san y luego a la mía. Su expresión era un poco sospechosa.

-Aunque claro, –comencé mientras me abanicaba– Yoruichi-san estará en la Sociedad de Almas para entonces y…

-No hará nada de todas formas.

Terminó Ishin-san. Yoruichi-san lo miró de manera asesina antes de que él se pusiera de pie nerviosamente. No debió haberle dicho eso, a mí me costó muchos rasguños aprenderlo…

-E-esto… –Dijo mientras retrocedía hacia la salida– ¡Nos vemos, Urahara!

Y se fue.

-Tsk, ¿desde cuándo los gatos tenemos que hacer algo? –Yo sólo le sonreí– ¿Una semana libre, eh? ¿Para qué?

-Tiempo de caridad en familia. –Le dije mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Ya veo… –La observé y me di cuenta de que estaba planeando algo.

(Fin Flash Back)

Comenzó el mes y pues… aquí estamos: Yoruichi-san planeó un viaje para los niños junto con Tessai-san y ella regresó antes de la Sociedad de Almas. Aunque supongo que no todo ha salido como pensábamos.

Me pregunto que habrá hecho Ishin-san, apuesto que usó la escusa de alguna conferencia médica para tomarse la semana libre…

Un momento.

Me detengo en el pasillo, analizando algo que se me vino a la cabeza. Ayer… Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san…

Oh, vaya. Creo que ya sé de qué quiere hablar conmigo Kuchiki-san.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Me cruzo de brazos, frustrada. ¿Grandioso, no? Ahora esos dos suben al cuarto a hacer quién sabe qué cochinadas. Por lo menos Kuchiki se marchó, a saber que escándalo habría armado por esto.

…

Todos tienen algo que hacer menos yo…

(Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo)

-¡Te digo que eso no es un conejo! ¡¿Cómo querías que te entendiera?!

Kuchiki gruñe, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Suficiente!

Deja la revista en el escritorio con brusquedad y hace ademán de golpear a Ichigo-kun: levanta el puño izquierdo con intención de estamparlo en su pecho. Lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque perdió el equilibrio y quedó apoyada de ambas manos en el regazo de él.

Las risas en el laboratorio no se hacen esperar.

-¡Ey, silencio! –Grita Akon, sin obtener buenos resultados.

Trago saliva, esto no es bueno…

-Rukia…

Me concentro de nuevo en la pantalla. Noto que Kuchiki está sonrojada y que el volumen de voz de Ichigo-kun se volvió un susurro.

-¿¡Q-qué!? –Dice nerviosa– ¡Solo me resbalé! –Se apoya en el hombro de Ichigo-kun e intenta incorporarse, pero él la toma de la muñeca. Las risas aquí hacen otra aparición antes de que ambos desaparezcan de la pantalla ¿A dónde se la llevó? Sólo se observa la silla girando levemente.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Cambien la vista! –Grita Akon– No creo que noten la cámara… –Dice casi para sí mismo.

-¡Sí! –Gritan varias voces.

De pronto, la vista empezó a elevarse, acercándose al entretecho. Luego comenzó a girar, cual cabeza humana, hasta dejar ver el costado de una cama. Y sobre ella, dos figuras acariciándose.

Sonidos extraños y más risas comienzan.

-Suficiente. –Digo seriamente, entre las burlas– Ya vi lo necesario.

-Sí. –Akon es uno de los pocos que sigue con la compostura– ¡Corten la comunicación! –Y en un segundo la pantalla se vuelve negra otra vez. Suspiro, le dije a Byakuya que algo así podría suceder…

-¿Qué dicen los niveles de reiatsu? –Pregunto después de algunos segundos.

-Tsubokura. –Dice Akon, dándose la vuelta.

-Sí. –La chica de atrás nuestro comienza a tipiar algo en un teclado– Va en aumento.

-Bien, sigue chequeando cada diez minutos.

-Vamos a ver cuánto duran… –Se burla alguien a lo lejos.

-¡Ey! ¡A callar!

La muchacha, Tsubokura, teclea rápidamente y comienza a escribir en un cuaderno. De pronto, su expresión se vuelve confusa.

-Akon-san… Ven a ver esto.

El aludido se acerca a ella y yo lo imito. En una extraña pantalla, aparecen números y estadísticas que no logro comprender, pero al parecer ellos sí. Ambos observan detenidamente todos los indicadores.

-Es completamente normal, –dice Akon, incorporándose un poco– los reiatsus comienzan a mezclarse en este tipo de situaciones. Asegúrate de chequearlo todo…

-No es necesario. –Le interrumpo, varias caras extrañadas se dirigen a mi rostro– Ya estoy al tanto de lo que sucede. Por favor, corten total comunicación con el pase de combate. Por lo menos de aquí a seis días.

Se forma un silencio y Akon asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Ya escucharon!

(Clínica Kurosaki)

-Es-espera, Ichigo… –Le dije en un susurro.

No me hace caso, continúa con sus besos y caricias, sus manos rodean mi cintura y me aprietan contra su pecho.

De pronto, me aprisiona más entre sus brazos y me acomoda en su regazo. Antes tan sólo me había situado arrodillada entre sus piernas abiertas. Noto un punto de él un poco exaltado. Sus besos se dirigen hasta mi cuello y se detiene súbitamente. Apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Escucho su respiración acompasarse y como sus latidos no dejan de chocar en el costado derecho de mi pecho.

Su respiración comienza a calmarse de a poco y cuando lo hace por completo, se separa de mí y me contempla. Sus ojos están entrecerrados y por un momento olvido porqué terminamos así. Suspiro y me sujeto de sus hombros.

-Olvidé que Soi Fong está abajo. –Me dice de pronto.

-Yo también…

Me sonríe de lado y me coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Observo su rostro unos segundos y comienzo a besarlo. Sus manos se van a mis mejillas y las mías a los cabellos de su nuca. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto… O por lo menos no con la puerta sin seguro y con la Capitana Soi Fong allá abajo.

(Tienda Urahara)

-¿Y bien Kuchiki-san? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí? –Lo observo frustrado, está utilizando las mismas palabras de hace 110 años.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes la respuesta. –Guarda su abanico y su expresión se vuelve seria.

-Así es… –Suspira y se encoje de hombros– Te advierto que mi pronóstico no es muy prometedor…

-Me lo esperaba.

-Entonces… ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharlo?

Observo hacia un costado del piso, analizando su pregunta. Mis ojos se cierran inconscientemente.

"_Quién sabe, no hay necesidad de saberlo"_

Abro los ojos y lo observo, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas: Lo sé, soy la peor autora del mundo: no actualizo seguido, apuesto a que se me pasan muchas faltas ortográficas, respondo reviews como las reverendas (al final término respondiéndome sola T^T [Que deprimente ._.]) y no agradezco lo suficiente… (o por lo menos eso pienso yo)**

**¡ES POR LO ÚLTIMO! Que tengo que hacer un anuncio :D**

**Como muestra de mi gratitud a los que leen este fic, comencé a leer sus historias y me pasaré por ellas prontamente. A sí que si de pronto se encuentran con el review atrasado de una idiota con el seudónimo de SammyNeko ¡Pues esa idiota soy yo! :D (No me digas ¬¬, eso te hace ser aún más idiota)** **Pero como sea, GRACIAS POR LEER :'D **


	14. Descubriendo cosas nuevas

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Ahora me las tendré que ver con un rayo de plasmo y un hacha tomhawk *Tragando saliva* O.O**

** y o0 Viech 0o: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR :'D**

**Los personajes pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo**

**Capítulo 14: Descubriendo cosas nuevas **

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas, encima de la cama.

Las sábanas están impregnadas del olor de Kisuke, además de estar particularmente más tibias de lo normal. Esto último demuestra que el sello está teniendo cambios…

Suspiro. No quiero seguir pensando en el asunto, aunque no estoy segura de poder lograrlo.

(En la sala)

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber, Kuchiki-san?

-¿Por qué no querría?

-Bueno… Pensaba que estabas preocupado por el futuro del clan Kuchiki.

-Y lo estoy. –Me corta, con un tono serio en la voz.

-Pues no deberías… –Noto que abre los ojos con confusión. Creo que hable de más… Saco mi abanico y comienzo a aventarle aire– ¡Lo digo porque es más preocupante _otro asunto _respecto a esto! –Le digo intentando borrar su ceño fruncido. No funciona.

-También estoy preocupado por _eso_. –Sonrío de nuevo, sin intención.

-Y también porque pensaba –continúo– que fuese cual fuese mi pronóstico, el resultado sería el mismo.

Distingo en su expresión que ha cambiado de idea. Carraspea y me observa más serio que antes.

-Necesito un favor.

Suspiro un poco, guardando mi abanico al mismo tiempo.

-Eso sí suena a ti, Kuchiki-san.

(Seireitei)

Más de un mirada extraña se dirige a mi persona.

A los miembros de este escuadrón les debe de ser extraño recibir visitas de otros Capitanes, y más cuando el suyo no se encuentra.

Acelero el paso, ahora debería estar preocupándome de otro asunto. Aunque esto me viene preocupando desde hace ya bastante tiempo…

(Flash Back, dos meses antes)

-¿Me has escuchado, Byakuya?

-Por supuesto, no es necesario que lo preguntes. –Dijo despacio y sin un atisbo de preocupación.

-¿Y qué es…? –Antes de que pudiera terminar, un nudo comenzó a molestarme en la garganta. Tosí con fuerza, intentando en vano que el dolor no me causara más malestar– ¿Qué *cof* es lo que *cof* piensas hacer?

-Eso no te concierne.

-¡Pero, Byakuya! ¡Tú hermana…!

-Rukia es una respetable shinigami. –Me interrumpió– No se rebajaría al nivel de Kurosaki. –Lo observé preocupado. No le estaba dando la importancia debida al asunto– Deberías ir a descansar Ukitake, tu salud empeorará.

Entendiendo la indirecta, me dispuse a salir de su despacho. Pero antes, me detuve en la puerta y al girarme para dedicarle una última mirada le dije:

-La reasignaré a la ciudad de Karakura. –Hice una pausa, analizando su expresión. No se había inmutado ni un poco– Pero no digas que no te lo advertí. –Frunció el ceño, sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

-Esas palabras no son propias de ti, Ukitake.

Y me fui.

(Fin Flash Back)

No se equivocó en lo de que Rukia es una respetable shinigami, pero si en lo de alguien del nivel de Kurosaki. Sin duda que Ichigo-kun si está al nivel Kuchiki.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Después de ponerle pestillo a la puerta y de asegurarse de que la Capitana Soi Fong estuviera entretenida viendo televisión, Ichigo regresa, suspirando con desgana. Debo admitir que no tener privacidad es algo muy irritante.

Lo observo entrar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos cerrados. No sé por qué, pero me recordó a Nii-sama, creo que es la primera vez que noto algún rasgo en común entre ellos. Lo continúo mirando hasta que su vista se tropieza con la mía. Se sonroja al instante.

Se me hace cómico el hecho de que hace tan sólo unos cuantos minutos me regañaba con el ceño fruncido y ahora está todo cohibido y sonrojado. Me agrada provocarle eso.

-¿Q-qué miras tanto, eh? –Pregunta intentando sonar serio y sereno.

-Pues a ti, Ichigo.

Se eriza al instante y con pasos torpes se acerca hacia mí. Se sube arriba de la cama y se cruza de piernas, a mi lado. Sin dirigirme la mirada, toma mi mano con brusquedad, entrelazándola con la suya. El rubor en sus mejillas se intensifica progresivamente.

-Rukia… –Dice un poco más calmado– Me… –Dirige su vista a mi cara– me gusta estar así contigo.

Dice rápido y desviando la mirada al instante. Siento que un calor se me va al rostro, me he sonrojado. Tomo una bocanada rápida de aire y me sereno enseguida.

-¿Esta es tu manera de declararte, Ichigo? –Noto que se enfada de la manera en que siempre lo hace.

-Cállate, ésta es mi prime…

Antes de que continúe, le cierro la boca con un beso.

(Tienda Urahara)

-Bueno, Kuchiki-san… –Dice golpeándose la nuca con el abanico– Me pones en un aprieto…

Lo observo sin comprender lo que me dice.

-Verás… –Continúa– Le hecho una promesa a tu hermana. – ¿Una promesa? – No puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo. Perdón.

Frunzo el seño. Este hombre sigue sin servirme para nada.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Su boca desciende hasta mi cuello ¿Cómo es que Rukia puede… bueno… manejarse así de bien en el asunto éste? Es una principiante igual que yo. Aunque es en momentos como éste cuando dudo bastante de eso.

Me percato de que mis brazos están inmóviles. Creo que mejor los pongo en su cintura.

La rodeo despacio y se enarca más contra mi pecho. Se siente… _reconfortante_… tenerla de esta manera. Me recuerda a como me sentí cuando vencí a Byakuya, en la cima del Soukyouku: como el protector de Rukia.

Recordar esos momentos hace que inconscientemente la apreté más. Estuve a punto de perderla y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo importante que es su existencia, había cambiado mi mundo y ahora todo mi universo. Se ha adueñado de mí por completo.

La escucho suspirar en mi oído. Se oye ¿resignada? Acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro, abrazándose a mi cuello y haciéndome cosquillas con sus dedos en la nuca.

-Idiota… –Murmulla cerca de mi oreja– ¿Cómo es que logras que mi estómago se revuelva tanto?

Sonrío para mis adentros y le doy un beso en la sien. Me acerco a su oído para susurrarle:

-¿Esta es tu manera de declararte, Rukia?

(Tienda Urahara)

La expresión de Kuchiki-san se vuelve más seria y enfadosa que antes.

-¿Qué clase de promesa? –Lo observo de manera grave. Su rostro se vuelve un poco confuso por mi miramiento.

-Creo que no responderé a eso, Kuchiki-san.

(Flash Back, tres semanas antes)

"_Además, discúlpate con Rukia. Aunque la verdad te dirá lo mismo que yo"_

Abrí los ojos, cegados por el vapor de mi vaso de té. Al hacerlo, el rostro de Kuchiki-san me observaba de manera seria.

-¿Para qué me has llamado, Urahara? –Me sorprendió que su voz no tuviera alguna señal de rencor.

-¿No beberás té, Kuchiki-san? –Abrió grande los ojos por mi pregunta, un poco confundida.

Despacio, bebió de la taza de té y luego hiso ademán de volver a preguntar. Antes de que lo lograra, desplegué mi abanico y llamé a Tessai-san.

Él llegó en seguida.

-¿Necesita algo, Tenchou?

-Sí. –Le contesté– Tráele a Kuchiki-san unos cuantos pastelillos, por favor.

-¿Pastelillos? –Interrumpió Kuchiki-san– No me hagas perder el tiempo, Urahara. No me has pedido que viniera para comer dulces.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! –Le dije al tiempo que le daba aire con mi abanico. Tessai-san ya se había marchado a la cocina– Será sólo un aperitivo…

…(Una hora después de eso)…

Acompañé… Bueno, mejor dicho, perseguí a Kuchiki-san hasta la salida.

-¡Espere, Kuchiki-dono! ¡Aún no ha probado la tarta! ¡Le encantará! –Le gritó Tessai-san con un plato de postre en las manos.

Kuchiki-san ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta para entonces.

Mientras la alcanzaba hasta el patio, se detuvo de golpe, dio media vuelta y me observó enfadada. Sus manos estaban hechas un puño por la ira.

-¿¡Qué pretendes, Urahara!? ¡¿Qué mi estómago explote?! –Yo sólo atiné a sonreírle y a rascarme la nuca.

-Bueno, no puedo frenar a Tessai-san cuando se entusiasma cocinando… –Su expresión seguía sin relajarse– Le diré que te empaque algunos bocadillos para llevar ¿Si?

-No gracias. –Dijo casi a la defensiva– Ya fue suficiente. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. –Me dio la espalda, con intención de largarse.

Entendí que era el momento, fue un ahora o nunca…

Me saqué el sombrero despacio y lo acomodé en mi pecho, sujetándolo con mi mano derecha.

-Kuchiki-san… –La llamé serio. Ella sólo me miró sobre su hombro– Te debo una disculpa. –Le dije inclinando la cabeza– De verdad… lo siento.

Noté que sus pies se giraban para darme la cara completamente. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que me contestara, con un suspiro:

-No sigas. –Hizo una pausa, no me atreví a levantar la mirada hacia su rostro– No es necesario, la verdad es que no estoy enojada. –Cerré los ojos un momento, digiriendo sus palabras– No creo que lo hayas hecho con malas intenciones. –Se detuvo unos momentos, supe que no me observaba– Debo admitir que en el fondo te debo una… He superado ciertos asuntos gracias a ti y a tu manera de arreglar las cosas. –Un recuerdo fugaz se me vino a la mente, entendí que se refería a Kaien-san– Te doy las gracias por eso… Así que no sigas, no te disculpes.

Abrí los ojos y me puse mi sombrero, incorporándome y mirándola al mismo tiempo.

-Sí.

Volvió a su posición anterior, dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, dándome la espalda.

-Pero quiero que me hagas una promesa, Urahara. –Su voz se escuchó seria, siguió sin mirarme a los ojos– No quiero que vuelvas a interferir en mi futuro… –Hiso una pausa y dirigió su mirada a la mía, sobre su hombro– O en el de Ichigo.

No pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco por su petición. Sonó como si pensara que podría interceder otra vez en sus vidas. No pensaba hacerlo, pero conozco a más de alguno que podría verse obligado a eso. Y de seguro pedirá mi ayuda…

-Lo prometo, Kuchiki-san.

Y se fue.

(Fin Flash Back)

-Pero independientemente de lo que le he prometido a tu hermana… –Continué– No estoy en condiciones para hacer lo que me estás pidiendo, Kuchiki-san. Los modificadores de memoria que tengo aquí no harían efecto en alguien con el reiatsu de tu hermana o el de Kurosaki-san.

Se queda en silencio ¿La expresión de Kuchiki-san siempre será así de enfurruñada?

-¿Y qué hay de tu pronóstico? –Continúa después de algunos segundos.

-Bueno pues…

Antes de que lograra terminar, Yoruichi-san apareció. Mirando de manera amenazadora a Kuchiki-san.

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Y vuelve a besarme en la sien, para luego descender hasta mi clavícula.

Los besos de Ichigo son tan tiernos… Hay instantes en el que se vuelve más febril, pero pareciera como si se avergonzara de serlo… Entonces vuelve a la ternura.

Y así sigue, de delicado y suave, a febril y apasionado. Me gusta.

Decido por arriesgarme y por imitar una cosa que alguna vez vi en la televisión: lentamente comienzo con los pulgares a levantarle la camiseta, no me pone resistencia pero si se cohíbe más que antes.

Entonces se decide por ser más apasionado que tierno. Deshace su abrazo de mi cintura y se termina de sacar la camiseta, la deja en el piso y ya un poco más seguro, comienza por levantarme el vestido. Mi respiración se corta por un segundo y al notar mi gesto arisco, Ichigo se detiene, mirándome un poco preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo? –Dice con una voz de ansiedad y sorpresa.

No me había dado cuenta de la leve incomodidad que siente mi cuerpo ahora. Por… bueno, por la _irrupción_ de Ichigo ayer. Supongo que esto debe de ser lo normal.

En vez de contestarle con palabras, lo beso en los labios, borrando cualquier señal de preocupación.

(En la sala)

¡Já! Dejarme aquí sentada viendo televisión como una niña. ¿Quién se creen que son? No es que me guste mucho estar en un lugar donde sé que en el fondo no me desean, pero por lo menos deberían fingir que mi presencia les interesa aunque sea un poco.

Suspiro, creo que la idea de conseguir un lugar privado por una semana de alojo no era tan mala. ¡Pero claro! Tenía que ser como Kuchiki dijo. Maldición… ¡Todo esto es su culpa!

Me resigno y me concentro en la televisión.

Un tipo habla sobre una nueva cantante mientras imágenes de ésta aparecen en la pantalla.

_-¡Y a la vuelta de unos breves cortes comerciales! ¡Una entrevista en exclusiva desde Tokio! ¡No cambie de canal!_

Como si fuera a obedecerle a un cuadrado parlante…

Tomo el aparato que me señaló Kurosaki antes, creo que se llamaba controlre-algo, y hago intención de presionar el botón que le cambia la imagen a esta cosa…

_-¿Cansado de que todos estén en pareja menos usted? _–Me detengo, casi inconscientemente, dejando mi dedo posado sobre la tecla–_ ¿Se siente como el que toca el violín en una cena romántica? _–Dejo el aparato sobre el sillón, dispuesta a terminar de ver el anuncio– _¡Termine con eso ya! ¡Conozca al amor de su vida llamando al 0206! ¡Nuestras operadoras la contactarán con el que puede ser su futuro esposo o esposa! ¡Llame ya! ¡Recuerde: 0206! ¡No lo olvide: 0206! ¡El amor de su vida se lo agradecerá! _

¿0206?

(Tienda Urahara)

-Yoruichi-san…

-Eh…

Me contesta, Kuchiki-san no hace ademán de decir algo.

Los observo mirarse de una manera seria. Yoruichi-san carraspea y hace un leve gesto con la mano ¿Qué significa eso? ¿_Córrete hacia atrás_? Kuchiki-san frunce el ceño y retrocede un poco, alejándose de mí. Yoruichi-san vuelve a repetir su gesto y Kuchiki-san se aleja aún más.

Y luego se va, dejándonos solos de nuevo.

Eso fue raro… ¿Qué le sucede a Yoruichi-san? ¿Es qué acaso quiere que Kuchiki-san esté lejos de mí? No es que tenga gripe o algo así. Es de lo más extraño… Aunque de hecho, toda su actitud últimamente es de lo más extraña. Y todo empezó desde que Avispita y Kuchiki-san vinieron… Quizás ellos tengan algo que ver con éste cambio de actitud…

-Kuchiki-san, –Comienzo a decirle, él abre los ojos y dirige su vista hacia mí– ¿Para qué vinieron tú y Avispita-san aquí?

(Clínica Kurosaki)

Noto que se tensa al subir mis dedos por sus extremidades. He oído que después de… bueno… después de _eso_, las mujeres terminan un poco adoloridas. No me había detenido a pensar en algo así… Hasta ahora.

-¿Segura que estás bien? –Le pregunto pausando mis caricias.

Abre despacio los ojos y deja de fruncir el ceño. El hecho de que estuviera ceñuda es prueba de que en realidad siente malestar.

Me incorporo y la acomodo en mi regazo otra vez. Su respiración es entrecortada, igual o más que la mía.

-Rukia, –le digo intentando no enrojecerme. Nunca pensé que tendría este tipo de conversación con ella…– puedes… bueno, puedes decírmelo. De hecho, creo que sería bueno que me lo dijeras.

Traga saliva y desvía la mirada hacia el piso. La imito casi inconscientemente.

Los recuerdos del día anterior se me vienen a la cabeza de inmediato. ¿Habré sido… poco _delicado_? Cuando me dio su opinión, me dijo que fue _perfecta_. Pero no creo que alguien con nada de experiencia como yo haya logrado algo así.

-Bueno pues… –Comienza Rukia, la miro y su vista ya está posada en mí– me siento… _diferente_. Más bien, mi cuerpo siente una _diferencia_. Tú sabes…

Y vuelve a desviar la mirada. La verdad es que no sé, no puedo figurarme muy bien algo como lo que debe sentir su cuerpo en estos momentos.

-¿Quieres que… nos detengamos? –Es lo único que atino a responderle.

-No… –Dice mientras su mirada se vuelve pensativa– Pero hagámoslo de otra manera…

¿De otra… _manera_? Trago saliva sin querer.

(Tienda Urahara)

-Creo que estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta en estos momentos.

-Ya sé a qué viniste tú aquí, Kuchiki-san. Pero lo que quiero saber es qué vinieron a hacer ambos, tú y Avispita-san. –Su expresión me recuerda a un Kuchiki-san pequeño y obstinado. No me agrada esa mueca.

-Me niego a responder eso. –Mi mirada se vuelve escéptica. Sí, esa mueca supondría algo como esto: la pequeña venganza de Kuchiki-san. Y solo porque yo no quise rebelarle la promesa que le hice a su hermana.

-Bueno pues… –Continúo después de algunos segundos de silencio– Ya que no puedo hacer lo que me pides y tú te niegas a responder mi pregunta… –Lo observo, analizando su rostro. Sigue igual de enfurruñado que antes– ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Tu pronóstico.

-¡Oh claro! –Saco mi abanico– Lo olvidaba… –Me aviento un poco de aire– ¿Preparado? –Le pregunto en broma, su expresión continúa seria. No me responde y con eso sé que lo está.

(Clínica Kurosaki, en la sala)

Teléfono…

Teléfono…

¡Teléfono!

Me acerco hasta una mesita pequeña y veo el famoso teléfono.

Mis manos sudan y casi inconscientemente trago saliva. ¿Pero qué es lo que pretendo hacer? Poso mis dedos temblorosos sobre la superficie del objeto. He visto a muchos humanos hacer… ¿cómo es que se llaman? ¡Ah sí! _Llamadas telefónicas_. No debe ser tan difícil.

Me detengo y echo un vistazo a las escaleras. Apuesto a que esos dos deben estar lo suficientemente ocupados. Ni si quiera se darán cuenta…

¡Un momento! ¡No! ¡¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?! ¡Debo detener esta tontería! ¡Soy Capitana de una de las Trece divisiones! ¡No tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas! ¿¡Dónde está mi honor como shinigami!?

Ah… ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

(En la habitación de Ichigo)

-Tranquilízate, Ichigo. He visto esto en un montón de mangas…

-¡¿Pe… pero qué clase de mangas lees tú?!

-Pues unas que me recomendó Chizuru…

-¡Cómo sea! –Dice sonrojándose progresivamente y desviando la mirada– Dices que… que es sobre la ropa ¿no? –Asiento con la cabeza– Muy bien.

Se acomoda sobre mí y hace ademán de colocar sus manos por sobre mis hombros. Mirándome fijamente. Me coloca nerviosa su mirada tan penetrante. Un calor se me viene a la cabeza y noto que me sonrojo. Maldición…

-E-espera… –Le interrumpo antes de que haga algo.

Sin decirle nada más, me incorporo. Me saco el vestido y quedo con solamente la ropa interior puesta, Ichigo se desabrocha el cinturón, con intención de desvestirse también, pero lo retengo.

-Déjate el pantalón. –Le digo intentando no mirarlo demasiado.

Aparta la mano de donde la tenía, y yo me doy la vuelta, quedando de pecho al colchón. Escucho que Ichigo traga saliva.

-¿De… de espaldas?

Asiento con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. La verdad es que no quiero que vea mis sonrojos… Y además no creo él quiera que yo vea los suyos.

(Tienda Urahara)

-No creo que debas preocuparte. –Observo su rostro, su expresión es de confusión– Por ahora. –Y vuelve a su gesto anterior. Tomo un poco de aire para seguir con mi explicación– Mientras Rukia-san siga en un gigai, no hay ningún problema. Después de todo, un cuerpo faux es infértil… –Noto que Kuchiki-san se frustra al pensar en eso.

-¿Y qué sucedería si…?

-No tengo ni la menor idea. –Lo interrumpo. Sus ojos de abren con espanto– No sé qué consecuencias podría traerle a un feto poderes de hollow… En este caso…

-¿En este caso?

-¡Una larga historia, Kuchiki-san! –Y que no puedo contarte– El hecho de no saber _qué sucedería_ es lo único que debe preocuparte. Y no creo que quieras averiguarlo. –Hago una pausa– Si fuese peligroso _ahora_ para tu hermana, ya habría sucedido algo… Y no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal ¿o sí? –Por su expresión deduzco que no tiene ni la menor idea– No es asunto mío… pero creo que deberías hablar con ella. Por si acaso.

Se forma un silencio. Se nota a simple vista el dolor que le provoca todo esto. Se ve muy preocupado… Le doy unos segundos para que analice todo lo que le estoy diciendo.

Debo admitir que sería interesante investigar el resultado entre Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki Rukia-san. Sería todo un prodigio… Pero son demasiado jóvenes para eso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar un rato más en el asunto, Kuchiki-san se coloca de pie.

-Gracias.

Y se encamina hacia la salida.

Vaya, nunca pensé que me diría eso.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo hasta el patio. Al llegar, distingo que está atardeciendo y a Kuchiki-san caminar despacio, con intención de irse.

-Kuchiki-san… –Lo llamo antes de que se vaya. Se gira dándome la cara completamente– Has lo que creas mejor.

Le dedico una sonrisa.

Su mirada se dirige hacia el cielo, y sin mirarme se vuelve para irse.

-Eso haré.

Y con un shunpo se va.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

**Notillas: Siempre quise saber si Urahara le había dado las disculpas a Rukia… :/ **

**Y respecto a lo de Rukia e Ichigo… AHHH! Escribir esas cosas es tan vergonzoso / ¡Vergüenza de aquí hasta el fin del mundo! Inocencia… ¿dónde te has ido? T^T**

**¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y ¡Cuánto tiempo! (Lo sé, me merezco una tonelada de zanahorias y otra de tomates en medio de mi cabezota) Lo siento :c pero es que primero fue una obra de teatro, que luego una disertación, que entregue el libro a la biblioteca, que ornamentar la sala, que el dibujo de artes, que las pruebas, que el trabajo, que esto, que esto otro ¡y puras leseras! (no sé si esto le interese a alguien pero me fue bien en todo =D) La cuestión es que estuve un poco corta de tiempo… ¡Pero! Pronto subiré dos fics más :D ¡Es que no puedo resistirme! Son de mundo alterno, por lo que se me hacen más fáciles de escribir. (No como el otro que voy a subir después de éste, ése es más complicado) Adelantándolos un poquito ;D… Uno es sobre tríos amorosos, y el otro es una especie de Bleach Árabe :D El último se me ocurrió viendo un relleno, incluso le tengo musiquita y todo… Así que…Jeje me entusiasmé :D **

**PD: He estado leyendo sus historias pero no he tenido tiempo (ni internet T^T) para pasarme por ellas… ¡Pero ya lo haré! ¡Se los prometo! Y hay algunas de series que no he visto (y que creo que no veré nunca porque no tengo internet D': NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) y a esas no les podré dejar review (es que no entiendo nada ._.) Lo siento… :C **

**PD2: Hay algún chileno por aquí? Si es así pues… PIRIGÜEI PIRIGÜEI (era pirigüei ¿verdad? ._.) CON PANGUIPULLI ALLÁ VA ALLÁ VA ALLÁ VIENE y no tengo idea que más sigue ._. ¡Felices Fiestas Patrias! **

**¡Pero bueno! Gracias por leer :D y… **

**¡LIBÉRATE! (Me conseguí Sakura Card Captor :P YUE *-*) **

**Jeje ¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
